Merciful Eyes
by Incendo
Summary: A child, brutalized without reason, awoke with no memory of his early life. A man named Kaien Cross adopts the child as his very own without second thought. Even though he wanted answers he'll never get, the boy grows up accepting the loving family he was given. However, he'll soon realize that ignorance IS truly bliss. OC X OC - OC X slight Yuuki ON HIATUS - till edits are finish.
1. In Limbo

_The color red stains the child's sight, it reeks of rotten flesh. Bringing a sense of fear and disgust to the young child. But among it, a tall man of sharp fangs and of evil intentions appears from the darkness that surrounds the young boy. Despite tears and blood stinging the boy's eyes, he sees the features of this monster clearly. The unknown man walks closer and closer till he is now inches from the small child on his knees._

_The boy rises slowly and looks up at the tall person._

_"Those eyes..." the man says, "They hold the one thing that hurts me, they are disgusting..."_

_His voice was fierce, but also very meloncholy and a hint of haughtiness in his tone. Whatever this man was, the boy knew what this unknown man had in store for him: Death._

_The boy gasps in fear, twisting around to run, but the man grabs hold of him by the arm. The man was of surprising strength, so much so that the boy grunts to the pain of the mans hand as he tights his grip._

_"Your eyes have such sorrow and pity, it's sad... I wanted to keep the one who gave them to you."_

_"Please, let me go!" the boy cries, "I haven't done anything wrong!"_

_"Oh, but that IS where you are wrong." the man says as he forcefully tilts the boy's head to the side. He then presents his long, sharp fangs and begins to draw closer to the boys neck._

_"Please... please, no!"_

* * *

Reality finally hits when the sound of loud heartbeats ring the child's ears. He wakes up, his eyes are filled with silent tears, and his forehead was drench in sweat. He sees a IV next to him and hears the sound of beeping, in-tune with his heartbeat.

He tries to push himself up, but a sharp pain radiates through his arm the moment he puts pressure on it. The boy collasps back on the bed and whimpers in pain.

"Oh please, don't try to get up." a unknown person says.

The boy looks towards the doorway to see a man in a long trench coat. The man had a pair of reading glasses on and wore his straw colored hair in a ponytail.

"How are you feeling, young man?" The man asks as he walks over and sits on the edge of the bed.

The boy was uncertain of who this unknown person was, but he could tell by the look in his eyes that he was of good intent.

"Umm... o-ok I guess." he says, enacting a smile from this unknown man.

"Oh, that's good. I was worried."

"E-Excuse me, b-but who are you...and where am I?" the young child asks.

The unknown man stands up and bows. "How rude of me, I apologize." the man says "My name is Kaien Cross, I'm the headmaster of a school I run. I came here to meet you."

"Oh, well pleased to meet you, Mr. Cross." the boy says with a slight smile on his face.

"Pleased to meet you too..." Kaien pauses for a moment and then says, "I'm sorry, but what is your name, young man?"

"I'm..." the boy tries to remember his name, but for some reason, he couldn't remember. "Who I'm I...?"

"You can't remember?"

"N-No, I can't." The boy tries to think some more, but to no avail, he knows nothing. "Wait, where am I!?"

The boy tries to get out of the bed but Kaien puts both of his hands on the child's shoulders to stop him. "Calm down, young man. You are in the hospital."

"Why am I here?"

"You and your family were in a accident. You were the only one to survive but you're badly hurt."

"I need to leave. Now!" The man continued to hold the young boy in place.

"Please, you need some rest. If you try to move now, you could hurt yourself more." The boy stops resisting to the force of Kaien's hands and allows him to lay the child back.

"But I..."

"That's enough. You've been through alot, know that you are safe." The boy shows a look of confusion.

"Safe from what?" he asks

"Safe from the bad men who hurt your family."

"Bad men...?"

The man stays silent for a moment, and without answering his question, goes to leave the room. "I'll be going now, but I''ll be back tomorrow. Okay?"

"Umm, yes thank you." As the man goes to leave, the young boy stops him. "Please wait!" he shouts.

"Yes?" Kaien says, turning his head back at the child.

"My name is...Takashi, sir." The man turns towards the now Takashi and looks at him with amazed eyes. "Do you remember anything now?"

"Uh, no but...the name suddenly came to me in my head...I just thought you wanted to know." The man walks over to Takashi and smooths his hair. "Thank you for telling me...Takashi."

The feel of the man's hand on his head brought Takashi a sense of warmth and comfort, but also sadness Tears build up in Takashi's eyes, and his stomach starts to knot up.

"Are you alright, Takashi?" The boy slowly took the man's hand and hugged it close to his chest.

"Please, don't leave, . I don't want to be alone again."

"What do you mean 'again', Takashi?"

Takashi remains silent, saved for his sobbing, and doesn't answer his question, for he didn't even know himself. Kaien sits on the bed and hugs the trembling boy.

Kaien gently rubs the boy's back and says softly. "It's alright, Takashi, you won't be alone." The boy wraps his small arms around Kaien's body and begins to hold tighter and tighter. He didn't know why he suddenly had a sense of happiness or why the man had a familiar feel to him, but he didn't care.

Takashi took a small glance at his right arm and jerks away from Kaien. He looks at both of his arms with shock. Both of his arms were covered in cuts and bruises, the cuts were covered in oozing blood. The bruises were large, colored with black and purple.

Takashi jumps from the bed to the floor, ripping off the wires that were attached to him and ignoring the pain that screamed throughout his body.

"Takashi, wait!"

The boy runs out of his room, with Kaien trying to catch the fleeing Takashi.

Takashi runs through the hallway, wearing nothing but sweatpants and a oversized shirt bumping into men in lab coats and women in scrubs. He quickly apologizes to every person he bumps into while he runs.

"Someone stop him!" Kaien shouts as he runs after the boy. Takashi continues running till he sees a restroom near by.

He quickly goes into the bathroom and slams the door behind him, locking it.

Takashi ignored the pounding on the door from Kaien, and was more concerned of what he saw in the mirror. He climbs up the single bathroom counter and looks closer at the figure in the mirror.

His face was covered in bruises, on his cheek, as well on his throat. He lifts his shirt to examine his body. His exposed body revealed more scars then he originally thought. His left eye was black and blue, and was swelled up to the point that there was no room for the green color in his eye. Feeling ashamed, he tries to cover it with his jet-black colored hair, hoping to hide it.

When he shifted his hair, he took notice of the bandage around his neck. Looking at it made him remember the dream he had before he woke up.

Just remembering the last moment of the dream made Takashi's overactive imagination go in every different direction.

"Takashi, please open the door! We need you to get rest."

Takashi gingerly removes the bandage on his neck so he can put his suspicions to rest. Slowly unraveling the bandage, however, Takashi screamed in terror. The bandage hid four long gash marks on his neck, almost as if someone with claws did it to him. Takashi cowered in the corner of the room, putting both of his hands over his head while he whimpers in fear.

"Takashi, whats wrong? Answer me!?"

_"So, you lived?"_ a voice in Takashi head spoke.

_"Some people just don't know when to keep out of my business." _Takashi recognized the voice, it was the same one from his dream. Wanting to drown out the voice, he covered both of his ears with his hands and tried to think of something else.

_"Filth like you need to be put in their place." _The voice said in a angered tone.

Suddenly, a burning sensation ran from Takashi's brain throughout his whole body. Screaming in pain, Takashi loses his balance and falls to the floor. Wrapping his hands over his head, Takashi begs for the pain to stop.

"Please stop! Please."

_"How shameful." _The voice said in a joyful tone, _"I would come to finish what I started, but I have other things to attend to. But know that even though you were a accident, you belong to me."_

"No I don't... please stop!" His begging enacts a maniacal laugh from the unknown voice.

_"Oh that is rich, the disobedient little slave resists. How typical_." The pain in Takashi's body began to intensify, and with that, his screams as well.

_"I gave you life, I can take it away in a heartbeat if I wish... but I rather have alittle fun first. Bye-bye, my little pet."_

With the voice gone, the pain went away. Takashi, however, passed out from the aftermath, not before hearing the sound of the door begin forced open and the lift of his body.

* * *

With his eyes closed, Takashi feign himself sleeping while listening to the people in his room.

"Poor boy." The voice of a female nurse says, "I hope they get the bastard who did this."

Takashi then hears a familiar voice respond to the nurse.

"I agree, but we must discuss what is to become of Takashi."

"Ah yes, with no other family to claim him, I'm afraid of what might happen to him." the nurse says sadly.

Takashi wanted to run out of his bed and hit the nurse when he heard her say 'claim him'. He felt like that they were talking about him like some tool, or prize-winning animal. It reminded him of what the voice told him: "_You belong to me."_

Those words continued to flow through his mind as the two adults started talking again.

"We'll figure something out, until then, he shall remain here." the women said. There was a moment of silence in the room, then Kaien finally spoke.

"Well, I'll be back tomorrow. Have a good night."

"Alright, good evening, Mr. Cross."

Before Kaien could leave, the boy "woke" from his slumber, jolting from the bed and rushed over to Kaien

"Wait, Kaien-sama!" he yelled.

The boy hugged the man's leg as tightly as he could, hoping he wouldn't leave.

"Please don't leave Kaien! I don't want you to leave!" Takashi begs as tears begin to fall from his eyes.

Kaien then kneeled down to Takashi's height and rubs his head.

"Don't worry, little Takashi, I'll be back tomorrow morning to see you."

"Promise?"

Takashi raises his small hand and brings out his pinky. Kaien laughs softly as he brings his picky to the young child.

"I promise, Takashi." he says as they lock fingers.

As the man goes to leave, the women nurse puts both of her hands on Takashi's shoulders. "Come now little one, you need your rest."

Takashi walks with the nurse to his bed and tunks him in.

"Will Kaien come tomorrow, Ms. Nurse?"

The women smiles brightly and says "Of course Takashi, no one could forget those adorable puppy eyes of yours."

He knew the woman saw through his battered face, he was flattered. Takashi pulls the covers over his face and blushes to the compliment as he lays back on the pillow behind him. After the nurse tunks Takashi in, she turns to leave the room.

"Good night, Takashi." the women said as she flips the light switch off.

"Good night, Ms. Nurse."

Takashi turns over on his side and tries to fall asleep. However, the words of the voice in his head were still haunting him. Scared that whoever the voice was would come for him while he slept and kill him. But Takashi finally found rest when he remembers the promise he made to Kaien.

Takashi turns on his back, with a small smile on his face, happy knowing the man known as 'Kaien' would come instead.


	2. A New Home

"My turn now." the young boy said with delight. Kaien brings out a hearty laugh and begins to plot.

"It's obvious that I'm going to lose, Takashi." Kaien admits. The young boy looks up from the paper in between them and sightly smiles.

"Aww, no you're not Kaien-sama. Well, I did win the last three times but you could win too." Takashi takes the pen and places a X in the top right corner of the drawn grid on the sheet.

Takashi then gives the pen to Kaien. "It's your turn, Kaien-sama."

"Ah, I guess it is."

Kaien then places a O in the bottom of the middle row, making a row of O's in the middle. Kaien chuckled as he draws a line through the row of O's.

"What!? And I could've seen that..." the young boy said in a disheartening tone.

"Want to play again, Takashi?" Kaien asked as he crumples the sheet of paper.

"No thanks, Kaien-sama. Lets do something else." Takashi says with a large smile on his face.

It's already been almost a month since Takashi woke from the hospital, and since then, he has made a hasteful recovery. The bruises were near gone, and most of the cuts have healed and not left scars (saved for the claw marks on his neck.)

Many of the hospital staff were happy to see Takashi's behavior improve, many were thankful to Kaien for making it possible. The straw-haired man has visited every single day during that time Takashi has been in the hospital to see the young child.

It was no secret that Takashi had bonded with this man.

"Hello, I hope I'm not interrupting ." A red headed nurse says, with her head sticking through the doorway.

"Oh, of course not. Come in." Kaien saids as he moves from the edge of the bed to floor to stand up.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over." the women says.

"Aww, but I want Kaien-sama to stay longer."

"I'm sorry Takashi, but he can't stay any longer." Kaien had came early in the afternoon, and now it was turning to dusk outside.

"Alright, have a good evening, miss." Kaien shakes the women's hand. He then walks over to the boy with the disappointed look in his eyes and ruffles his hair.

"Don't be sadden, Takashi. I'll be back tomorrow." Takashi grabs Kaien's hand with both of his and leaves them in place.

"I know, but I like it when you're here, Kaien-sama."

"And I like being here too." Kaien says with gentle smile. Kaien waves goodbye to the young boy as he leaves the room. Once he was gone, the women gave Takashi his usual clothes (consisting of a oversized shirt and sweatpants.) which were taken earlier to be washed

"Time to change for bed time." the women said in a soft tone.

"Yes, thank you." Takashi takes the clothes from the nurse's hands and walks to the bathroom in the hallway.

Once in the bathroom, Takashi removed his temporary clothes and went to slip on his new, clean ones. While bare skinned, Takashi took a quick glance at the large mirror over the bathroom counter and stopped to look at his battered body. Most of the cuts were healed, as well as his black eye and other bruises, but the only thing that still stayed the same was the four large gash marks on his neck.

Takashi softly rubs the wounds.

_"Who did this? Why would they do this?" _he thought to himself as the words of the unknown voice rang through his head.

Feeling like he was about to past out, he leans his back against the wall and lets out a large sigh. He closes his eyes and tries to think of the missing portion of his memory, but only the image of the monstrous man from when he first woke up spreads through his mind.

But dwelling on it made him feel self-loathing. He shook his head and tried to ignore the thought. Slipping on his pajamas, Takashi leaves the bathroom, greeted only by empty halls. Entering his room, Takashi, not bothering to flip the light switch on, climbs into his bed. Though he had a weak feeling in his body, the comforting scent of the covers soothed him. Wrapping the covers around him, Takashi allows the weight of his tired eyelids to shut.

* * *

"Time to wake up, Takashi." the sound of a women's gentle voice called Takashi as he felt small shoving from someone's hand on his body. Takashi slowly pushed himself up, yawning and stretching his arms to shake off his grogginess.

"Yes, Ms. Nurse?" he said in between yawning.

"Sorry to wake up this early in the morning, dear, but it's time for you to go." Takashi looked over at the digital clock next to his bed, it reads 6:15 AM.

"Go where?" he asked, "I...I don't have anywhere to go."

The red headed nurse smiled and sits down next to him to help resolve his fear.

"Don't worry, dear. A certain someone gave you leave from the hospital, so you're going to your new home."

Takashi began to ponder the women's words.

"Really? A new home?" he said with slight amazement.

"Of course, he's waiting for you in the lobby. Once you've changed into your new clothes, I'll escort you there. Okay?"

The women nurse placed brand new clothes on the bed, and then leaves. Takashi picked up the new clothes and became starstruck. It came with a small black flannel shirt, with a dark blue undershirt with it, plus a perfect sized dark blue jeans and black shoes.

Takashi quickly put on his new clothes and marveled at the wonderful feel against his skin, they were extremely soft and smelled lavender which Takashi liked.

After buttoning up his flannel and tying his new shoes, Takashi found a light brown duffle bag sitting next to his bed.

He took his other clothes and shoves them in to the bag, then zipping it up.

"Oh, are you finished?" the women nurse says, watchin Takashi gingerly step out.

"Yes, Ms. Nurse."

"My, you look very handsome." Takashi blushed to the compliment

"Umm, who is the person picking me up?" the nurse brought out her hand to the child.

"You'll find out soon enough." Takashi took the women's hand and they walk together to the hospital's lobby.

As they were walking through the hallway, every person in scrubs or white coats bid Takashi farewell. He was thankful for the care they have provided him, but there were times he felt like they were staring at his scars and bruise in disgust. Again, he cursed his overactive imagination.

As they arrive in the lobby, Takashi recognized the person who was sitting at the far end of the room.

"Kaien-sama!" he happily exclaims.

Kaien got up from his seat and waved at the boy, as Takashi rushed away from the nurse's hand and dropping his bag.

Takashi hugged him tightly, so joyful was he that he felt like crying from his happiness.

Kaien pick the small lad up and placed him over his shoulders.

"Sorry for coming this early, my boy, but I figured I'd come a bit earlier than I planned to surprise you."

"That's alright, Kaien-sama, I'm just glad you came." Takashi joyfully says as he wraps his small arms around Kaien's head. The nurse smiles as she walks over to the two, holding Takashi's duffle bag.

"Here you go, sir." Kaien sets the boy down and grabs the bag.

"Thank you for your help."

"Nah, it's my job. But it was a pleasure." Takashi walks over to the nurse and hugs her.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Ms. Nurse." the nurse smiles and hugs the boy back.

"Of course, just take care of yourself, my dear."

The nurse reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small plush dog. The plush was pure white, and dark black beady eyes.

"Is this for me?" Takashi asks.

"Of course, dear. I saw it the other day, and I thought you would like it." Takashi takes the plush and hugs it close to his chest.

"Yes I do, thank you." Takashi rushes back to the nurse and hugs her again.

"You're very much welcome." Takashi looks at the plush directly at its face

"I'm going to call him... Hewie-niichan. That's a good name." Takashi looks as the clock on the far side of the room. Reading 6:28 AM.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I can't keep Kaien-sama waiting and you must be busy."

"It's alright, I wanted to see you off before I start any other of my work."

Takashi runs back to Kaien and takes his hand. As they are leaving, he looks back and waves to the nurse, with the nurse waving back. Kaien leads Takashi to a black car parked outside. Kaien opens the back doors for Takashi. Takashi climbs in and sets his duffle bag next to him. After Kaien closes the door, he enters the driver's side and turns on the vehicle, Takashi feeling the rumble of the engine. "Where are we going, Kaien-sama?" Takashi asks.

Kaien looks back at Takashi and says, "We'll be going back to the academy that I told you about. That's where I live." Takashi gleefully bounces from his seat, excited to see the place where Kaien lived. Takashi smiles and says, "Yay! I can't wait." causing a laugh from Kaien at Takashi's child-like happiness. "Alright, buckle up."

* * *

The young lad was exhausted from the long car ride. Takashi was passed out in the backseat, laying on his side, holding Hewie-niichan to his chest. The young child quickly woke from his slumber when he felt the car come to a halt.

"We're here, Takashi."

Takashi pushes himself up and looks out the window to have a better view.

"Where is your house, Kaien-sama?" Outside, Takashi only saw a gardened hill with stairs leading up.

"Well, my home is actually within the school. You'll see soon enough."

Takashi grabbed his duffle bag from the car floor and puts Hewie-niichan in it. He gingerly opened the door and leaped out. The sun was still rising, leaving a mixture of purple and orange in the sky. Takashi inhaled the early morning air and let out a quiet sigh. The smell of the early morning air was refreshing and delightful, Takashi felt at ease.

Kaien gently took Takashi's hand and smiles down on him as they walk up the stairs.

Once up the stairs, Takashi eyes widened to the sight of the school.

All the buildings were tall and magnificent, and almost brutal in their architecture. The rest besides the buildings were also artistic looking, which appealed to Takashi's interest.

"This place is amazing, Kaien-sama! This is the academy you were talking about?"

"Yes. I started this academy some years ago, but it's still incomplete."

"What do you mean 'incomplete' Kaien-sama? It looks amazing."

But Kaien didn't answer. Instead, his smile turned into a serious look and remains silent for a few seconds.

"What if I were to tell you that I plan to allow...'certain' students to attend here?" but Takashi was confused by the question.

"What do you mean?"

Kaien shakes his head and looks down at Takashi and smiles again.

"Oh, never mind, Takashi. Forget I said anything."

"Oh... okay."

Soon they were standing in front of a large mansion. Its appearance was the same as the rest but there were beautiful vineyards and gardens surrounding it. The rising sun's reflected off the dew that still clung to the flowers and leaves.

"Kaien-sama, this is your house?"

"Yes it is, as the headmaster of this academy I have to oversee my crazy students." he says in a playful tone, "What do you think, Takashi?"

"I really love it, Kaien-sama! I've never lived in a place this big before." Takashi said as he was jumping up and down.

_"...Or at least that I can remember." _Takashi thought to himself.

Kaien leads Takashi into to massive home, still starstuck by the size of it. Once inside, Takashi's amazement went through the roof. The inside was just as artistic and lovely as the academy itself.

"Let me show you to your room, Takashi." Takashi followed Kaien up the stairs and through the hallways, leading to Takashi's room.

"Okay, we're here."

Kaien opens the door to the room and leads Takashi inside. Takashi was joyful to see his room. It was of large amount of space with a queen-sized bed and a desk with a number of writing utensils upon it.

"How do you like your new room, Takashi?"

Takashi turned around to look at Kaien, he could feel tears welling up.

Takashi felt almost guilty for the fortune of being taken in by such a kind man. He only knew Kaien for short time, and the man knew nothing of who-or what-Takashi was. But he took the child in anyhow, and it made Takashi's heart ache; but also grateful.

Takashi hugged the man tightly, trying to hold by his tears.

"I love it very much. T-Thank you, Kaien-sama."

Kaien kneeled down to Takashi's height and smiled as he patted him on the head.

"Your welcome, Takashi. I'm glad you like it."

Takashi rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears, then he straighten himself up.

"But I don't want to stay here for free." Kaien had a confused look on his face from the boy's statement.

"You took me in without question, so I want to work to help, so I won't be a burden on you."

"Oh, that's what you meant."

Kaien stood back up.

"Don't worry about it, Takashi. All I ask is that you'd be yourself here... Fair enough?"

Takashi was dumbfounded at first, but he knew what Kaien meant by those words. Flustered, Takashi puts his hands behind his back and lightly kicks his foot against the ground.

"I...I guess so, Kaien-sama."

"That's a good boy." Kaien patted the boy on the head, then turned to leave.

"If you're still tired Takashi, you can rest up.

"Thank you...Papa...sama."

Kaien turned around and had a large smile on his face.

"Did you call me... Papa!?"

"Yes I-I did, Why?"

Kaien began to shed tears of joy as he hugged the small boy with a bone crushing hug.

"I'am so honored that you think of me as a father." The boys face was becoming beet red from Kaien hugging so tightly.

"O-Of course, Papa-sama but could... you please let go, I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry." Kaien lets go and patted the boy on the head again.

"Well, rest up now my boy. Like I said, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Ok, thank you, Papa-sama."

Once Kaien left the room, Takashi sat his bag on the ground and took Hewie-niichan out of it; he threw himself on the large bed and inhaled the scent of the clean covers.

_"It's strange...I never would of thought of this as my new life...but I know that I'm going to savor this moment."_

Takashi took off his shoes and allowed his body to relax on the covers, holding the plush to his chest.

_"Yes, this moment I want to remember. And I have a feeling that I can start anew with new memories...I'm really lucky to have this path set out for me."_

Takashi's thoughts slipped away as he curled up into a ball and began to fall into a peaceful sleep.


	3. A Unexpected Visitor

_'Two months have past since then.'_

* * *

The sound of crackling wood and the smell of smoke from the fireplace filled the room of the living quarters. Takashi was sitting near the window, watching the raging snow go every other place during the night.

"I hope the weather calms down by tomorrow." Takashi worries.

Kaien threw a log into the fireplace and began to poke at it with a fireplace pike.

"I hope so as well, but granted you can really enjoy a peaceful time around the fire with a fierce storm outside." Kaien says, Takashi chuckled softly.

"Yeah, that's true...I guess." Kaien sits down on the couch and beckons Takashi to join him.

"Come over here, Takashi, I have something to give you." Curious what Kaien had, Takashi walked over and sat next to him.

"What is it, Papa-sama?"

"You've lived here for sometime now, I hope you've gotten used to things."

"Oh, yes of course, but why do you ask?" Kaien reached into his jacket and pulled out what looked like the hilt of a blade, the handle was black and decorated with a small golden leaf motif.

"In years to come Takashi, you'll be facing a secret that has been locked away for a long time now. I feel you are ready to take on more responsibility for this academy." Kaien handed the hilt to Takashi. Takashi was no doubt confused by the object. Without a blade, it looked useless, but that would be rude to say.

Takashi recently talked of wanting to try fencing, or some other form of swordplay and he wondered if that's what this gift was about. But what Kaien was talking about echoed in Takashi's mind and he pondered it.

"But...this is just a hilt of a sword."

"Ah, but there is more than meets the eye..." Kaien pointed to a unnoticeable tiny lever that was on the top edge of the hilt, Takashi slowly moved it down with his index finger.

After moving the lever, a somewhat long blade ejected out of the hilt and quickly took on its true form. The blade nearly poked at Kaien, small strings of his hair fell to the ground.

"Whoa! Be careful with it Takashi...!"

"Oh! I-I'm sorry."

The blade was elegant and gorgeous, it was the color of graphite but there was a hint of silver from the tip of the blade all the way to the bottom of it, the blade was extremely thin but it was nowhere near flimsy. On the near bottom of the blade was a image stamped on it, resembling the school's crest.

"This is amazing, Papa-sama. Where did you get this? And why is the school's crest on it? I don't remember the teachers handing them out in P.E."

"Well, I got this blade for you. It was crafted for one purpose."

"And what purpose is that?"

Before Kaien could answer, there was knocking at the door.

"Oh, Takashi, could you get that for me?"

"Sure, Papa-sama." On his way to the door, Takashi finally was able to put the blade back within the hilt; he then placed it in his pocket. As Takashi opened the door, he saw a tall, brunette man in a light blue trench coat standing with a little brown-haired girl around Takashi's age.

"Um yes, can I help you?" Takashi says with greetful smile.

The red-eye colored man spoke,"Hello, is Kaien Cross here?"

"Oh, yes he is. Would you like to see him?" Kaien walks up behind the boy and places both of his hands on his shoulders.

"Hello, Kaname-kun. What brings you here this late at night?"

"This little girl was about to be killed by a vampire; I took care of him, but she has nowhere else to go." Takashi was dumbfounded when this 'Kaname' said that the little girl was about to be killed by a vampire.

"I'm sorry, but...did you say vampire?" Takashi asks. Kaname looks down on the boy.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Takashi was becoming more confused by this man's calm nature, especially since he is making a story like this.

"I assume you haven't told this child yet, Kaien. I thought you would if he is staying with you."

"Well I was actually about to. Come inside, you two." Takashi moved to the side to allow them in. As they walked past him, the little girl stared at Takashi with a almost emotionless look. Takashi blushed and quickly looked away.

_"She is so adorable... I wonder who she is." _Takashi thought.

"Takashi?" The young boy snapped out of his thought and turned his attention to Kaien.

"Could you please bring something for our little guest?"

"Right away, Papa-sama." Takashi walked to the kitchen to prepare something for his house guest.

_"When that Kaname said a vampire was going to kill her, was he serious? It can't be. Vampires don't exist."_

Takashi found some leftover pudding in the fridge and thought that she would like it. He grabbed a spoon and proceeded to the main area.

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry to hear this, Kaname-kun." Takashi heard Kaien and Kaname talking and figured he'd stop and listen.

"Thank you, but their deaths are my last concern at the moment."

"What are you going to do now that your parents are gone?"

"I plan to..." Kaname stopped for a moment then spoke again.

"I think we have another listener..." Knowing that Kaname was talking about him, the young boy felt embarrassed for eavesdropping on them and he froze in place.

"Come on out, Takashi. It's alright." Takashi gingerly stepped out and walked over to the two brunettes on the couch.

"So your name is Takashi then?" Takashi placed the bowl of pudding down on the couch next to the girl and bowed to Kaname.

"Yes I am, sir. I'm sorry for eavesdropping." Kaname looked attentively at the young boy.

"Friendly and well-mannered, especially from one so young." Takashi looked up and looked directly in Kaname's eyes. He had a very alluring, yet frighting gaze that Takashi has never seen before.

His attention then drew to his exposed teeth, Takashi noticed four sharp fangs, two on the top and two on the bottom, in the man's mouth.

Takashi looked curiously at them, then he moved closer to have a better look.

"What is the matter, Takashi?' Kaien spoke but Takashi's attention was more focused on Kaname's teeth.

Takashi worked up the courage to try to touch one of them. Kaname didn't try to stop him, almost seemed like he was letting him. Kaname slightly moved his mouth open, exposing more of it. Before he could touch them, the scars on Takashi's neck began to inflame.

Images of the dream from when he was in the hospital were racing through his mind, remembering the monsterous man from the dream having the same fangs, and when the unknown figure was reaching for the young boy's neck for blood.

Scared, Takashi jerked himself back and started hyperventilating. "Y-y-y-you're... a v-v-vampire...!?" Takashi wheezes out.

"Takashi! Are you alright?" Kaien placed his hand on the boy's shoulder to try to calm him down.

"I'm sorry... Maybe I should've not let him see them." Takashi was able to calm himself down and quickly spoke.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, Kaname. I was inpolite to stare, let only try to touch them." Kaname shoke his head

"No need to apologize."

Takashi almost forget that the little girl was in the room, what with her not saying a word since she arrived. Takashi looked at her and her at him and was curious about her silent treatment and her emotionless expression.

"But anyways..." Kaien speaks, "Of course, I can look after this child. After all, you are the surviving son of the person that I own alot to." The little girl takes the bowl and begins to poke at the contents.

"I don't think she even realizes that the pudding is food." The girl then looks at Kaname as he speaks.

"Yes, she appears to have lost her memories." Kaname takes the spoon and tries to feed her it. "Here, you scoop it up with the spoon like this. Now say 'ahhh'." The little girl moves closer to the blood eye man and looks at the fangs in his mouth.

The young girl touched one of them as Kaname allowed her to, then a look of fear crept on her face. The girl moved away from him, covering her mouth while making small squeaking.

"Is she alright!?" Takashi said in a fit of worry. He rushed over to her and placed his hand on her right shoulder, gently rubbing her shoulder.

"It's okay. You don't have to be afraid." he says tenderly. The young girl looked at Takashi, then at his hand with a curious look on her. "I-I'm sorry. Do I make you uncomfortable? I'll stop." Takashi was about to let go but the little girl slowly took his hand and wouldn't let go.

Kaname stands with a sad expression on his face, "Perhaps I should leave and not come back. I'm going home." he says

"You're going back there? But the only thing waiting for you is a den of monsters and the only thing they wish to do is take advantage of you since your parents passed away." Kaien says.

"I know...but I have no choice." Kaname looks back and bids farewell to the two children. With the little girl still holding his hand, Takashi spoke to Kaien.

"I think you have some explaining to do, Papa-sama." Kaien pushes his glasses back to his face.

"Hmm yes, I'm sorry, Takashi, for leaving you in the dark."

"It's fine." Takashi took hold of the girl's hand and leads her off the couch.

"She must be tried. She can sleep in my room for tonight."

"Good idea, I'll have a room set up for her by tomorrow " Takashi leads the girl to his room upstairs. Once they arrive, Takashi flips the light switch on and leads her to the right side of the bed. "What do you think?" Takashi asks, but the girl remains quiet.

"Well, I hope this is good enough for you. You'll have your own room tomorrow, so until then, you can use this room." But the girl continues to remain silent.

Her silence was making Takashi feel a bit awkward, but he tried to be as polite as possible. Takashi puts the young girl into his bed and lays her back. He notice a look of fear in her eyes and hoped to try to comfort her.

"It's alright Little-neechan, there is nothing to be scared of. With Papa-sama here, there is nothing to fear." Takashi pulls the covers over her then pats her on the head.

"Please, sleep well." As he was leaving, the girl took hold of his right hand and began to tighten her grip. She then take his hand and presses it against her cheek. Causing Takashi to blush brightly.

"Awww, she wants you to stay with her." A unknown voice saids all jollyful. Takashi was startled by the voice but upon looking up and seeing Kaien peeking through the door, he allowed himself to relax.

"Papa-sama! You shouldn't sneek up on people like that."

"If you're tried too, Takashi, why don't you think of staying with her here? We can talk in the morning." Takashi blushed in embarrassment at the comment, but looking at the fragile girl holding his hand, he decides to swallow his pride.

Takashi yawns and says "Well...I'am a bit tried, and she probably doesn't want to be left alone... Alright then." Takashi lets go of her hand and walks to the other side of the bed. He pulls the covers back and slips into the bed.

After pulling the covers back and laying down, he turned his head and saw that the little girl was already asleep.

_"Wow, I guess she was tired after all." _Kaien smiled brightly

"You both look sooo cute! I need to take a picture of this~" Takashi's felt the blood rushing to his face.

"W-What!? No, Papa-sama! Thats too embarrassing!" Takashi quickly placed his hand over his mouth, trying not to wake the sleeping girl next to him.

"I'm only kidding, my boy." Kaien said in between quiet laughter. Takashi angrily turned to his side.

"Good night, you two." Kaien flips the light switch off and closes the door. Takashi turned over on his side, still flustered by Kaien comment. The girls slowly opened her eyes and blankly looked at him.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you Little-neechan?" The little girl didn't answer, instead, she placed her tiny hand on the four claw scars on his neck and began to rub it slowly.

"Yes...I got this from the person who hurt me." Takashi says in a sadden tone, "Someone tried to hurt you too... didn't they?" Amazingly, she nodded her head, he felt a sense of sadness upon seeing her respond. Out of nowhere, she tucks her hand in her sleeve and started rubbing Takashi's eyes to wipe away the silent tears that were falling.

_"Huh? Why am I crying?" _he quickly rubbed his eyes, _"Is it because she reminds me of myself?"_

He smiled and smoothed her hair.

"I'm alright, Little-neechan." Takashi turned on his back and continued to talk, "But thank you for showing concern."

As he was about to fall asleep, he felt a small hand take hold of his. Takashi looked over and saw the little one fall back asleep. He smiled and took hold of the little one's hand too. He turns over, still holding her hand, and closes his eyes.

Softly, he whispers, "Goodnight...Little-neechan." as he slips away into dreams.


	4. Takashi's Plan

"A person once told me: 'Girls are born princesses' " Kaien continues to tend to the fire as the young girl stares out the window. "So I'm going to call you a name that means 'tender princess'... you'll be Yuuki."

Takashi sets down his book on the table for a moment to speak.

"Yuuki...I think that name fits her well, Papa-sama."

"I'm glad you think so. What about you, Yuuki?" Yuuki continues to remain silent and sets her eyes outside. "Yuuki...?"

With Yuuki still staring outside, Kaien says tenderly,

"It's alright, as long you're in here, you're safe." in hopes to put her fears to rest, but Yuuki doesn't answer. Takashi sits up from his chair and leaves to use the restroom. As he walks out of the room, he thinks of everything Kaien told him the other day, about Kaname, about vampires.

* * *

_"What Kaname said is the truth, Takashi. Our government doesn't officially acknowledge their existence but they have remained within our society for many years."_

_Takashi was still doubtful of what Kaien was trying to tell him. After all, for him vampires only existed through myths and legends. To hear that they exist, and are a threat and ally as well, he couldn't help but not believe the truth._

_"So then, Kaname is a vampire?"_

_"Yes he is, but I've known him and his family for many years, he is not a threat." Kaien pushes his glasses back to his face._

_"My assumptions tell me a Level E was the attacker of our newest houseguest."_

_"A Level E?" Kaien continued to explain the best he could._

_"Yes, a Level E is a human that was bitten by a Pureblood vampire, thus they turn into vampires themselves. After awhile, their mind and humanity slips away and the bloodlust is all that remains."_

_"If there's a Level E, then are their other ranks?"_

_"Yes, above the E's are the Common vampires, above them are the Aristocrat vampires, and the top of them all is the Pureblood. Below the Purebloods, all others have either a small or large amount of human blood within their veins, but there is none within a Pureblood, they are pure vampire and are the strongest of all of them."_

_Takashi took the hilt out of his pocket and presented it to Kaien._

_"Does this weapon have anything to do with it?" Kaien took the weapon, ejecting the blade out of its hiding place._

_"Yes it does. This weapon comes from the Vampire Hunters Association, the blade was crafted to combat vampires but this particular blade is unique."_

_Kaien puts the blade within the hilt and hands it back to Takashi._

_"And the Vampire Hunters Association hunts the Level E vampires I'm guessing."_

_"Well yes and no, they basically hunt vampires that are dangerous; Level E or no." Takashi was curious why Kaien had such knowledge of vampires and the like. He stood up from the chair and points at Kaien._

_"And how do you know so much about all of this, Papa-sama?"_

_"It's...complicated, Takashi, but once you've grown older, you'll find out soon enough."_

_Takahsi crossed his arms and started tapping his right foot in frustration._

* * *

After cleaning up from the bathroom, Takashi returned to the dining room but stopped at the corner of the stairs. Yuuki was still sitting by the window, blankly staring out there for only god knows.

_"She's still there? I wonder why she just stares out the window? She's lived with us for almost three days now and she still hasn't said a word."_

Takashi stood there for awhile, wondering what he could do to open Yuuki up. Within the short amount of time that she's been living with Kaien, and not showing emotion, it made it hard for Takashi to hatch a plan.

_"Wait, I have a idea!"_

Takashi sped walked to the kitchen to put his plan in motion, crossing his fingers it would help her feel comfortable at the estate.

* * *

_**One hour later**_

"Geez, I didn't think it would take me this long." Takashi brushes his hair back and places a thumb up, "Better late then never I guess."

Takashi had natural cooking skills for someone so young and his pratice paid off. He made three mutil-colored favored riceballs, one red, one orange, and one blue. Thought the colors will bring Yuuki's playful side; if she had one. Takashi takes the riceballs and places them on a small wooden tray.

"I really hope Yuuki likes them."

Takashi took the tray and walks, careful not to spill them, into the dining room to presented them to Yuuki.

"Um, hi there..." Yuuki looks over at Takashi's creation silentily, "You haven't ate anything yet, so I decided to make you a snack from scratch to hold you over till we make dinner. They're still cold but I can heat them up for you if you want."

Yuuki took the blue one and ate it slowly, showing a tiny smile after she was done.

"Oh, do you like it Yuuki?" The silent girl nods her head yes as her smile fades away. Takashi, disappointed, that it didn't seem to have a effect, smiled anyhow. She was still silent and her cute smile faded away.

"I'll leave the rest next to you here, okay?' Takashi sets the tray down next to Yuuki and stands up. "I better start on dinner then."

As he was leaving, he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He looked over and saw Yuuki holding on to his arm, looking up at him attentively.

"What is it, Yuuki-neechan?", the young girl then walked ahead, still holding his sleeve, trying to take him to her unknown destination. Yuuki leads Takashi into the kitchen and stops by the stove, pointing at it.

"I see now. Do you want to help, nee-chan?" Yuuki smiles slightly and nods her head in quiet excitement.

"Alright then, nee-chan. Lets get started." Takashi, on the inside, was very overjoyed. Hopefully, his plan has helped the quiet girl to finally open up.

* * *

_**Several attempt later**_

"Careful with that, Yuuki-neechan!", Takashi screamed as Yuuki picked up a kitchen knife. Careful not to cut them both, Takashi gingerly took the knife from Yuuki and placed far on the counter so she couldn't reach it. Yuuki looked like she was about to cry, feeling like she did something wrong.

Takashi patted her head and smiled to reassure her.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Yuuki. Until you get older, you shouldn't play with shape objects." Yuuki smiled slightly and took hold of his hand, causing him to coo at her cuteness.

"But...dinner really suffered though."

Takashi looked at the plate of unknown substance, it was black and brittle as charcoal and mostly likely tasted like it too. Takashi wanted to teach Yuuki to cook, but allowing her to do most of it on her own didn't work very well.

"Why do we give it to, Papa-sama, shall we?" Yuuki nodded her head as Takashi called for Kaien.

Sitting at the dining room table, Kaien nervously looked down at the plate, praying he wouldn't die from whatever his children have created.

"So...Yuuki did this herself?"

"Yes, Papa-sama! She really put her heart into it, and she really wants you to taste test it." Kaien wanted to reject the charcoal meal, but the puppy eye look from both of the children made him put on his bravest face. Swallowing his pride, he slowly ate the burnt food.

"T-This is...very...delicious, you two." Kaien said in between gagging as Takashi brightly smiled.

_"Oh god...I'm going to die!"_


	5. A Cruel Fate

"No, Yuuki-neechan. You put your left arm in the left one and the right in the other...No wait, you have it on backwards."

Takashi struggled to teach the young girl how to put on her own clothes. However, it didn't bear fruit.

"Wait, your hair is caught in one of the buttons. Let me get it." Takashi carefully removed the button from her hair as Yuuki continued to practice.

After Takashi's plan, Yuuki hasn't once left his side, she's been following him everywhere he went (except the bathroom of course). Though Takashi didn't mind it at first as he thought it was a good change for her, he was starting to miss time to himself.

Before he could to help her further, the sound of the bedroom door opening made him stop and look at the unexpected visitor.

"Kaname! Kaname, quick! You have to see this!" Kaname appeared next to the dotting father and observed the half-dressed girl. "What is it?" Kaname asks.

"Yuuki dressed herself for the first time ever...Though it's not right." Kaien coos. Kaname fell to the ground and began to laugh, Takashi couldn't help but laugh along.

"I tried to teach her how, but I'm not a very good teacher." Takashi said in between laughter. Kaname finally settled down and stood back up.

"If I scared you two, I'm sorry."

As Kaname bid the children goodbye, Yuuki rushed over to Kaname and took hold of his sleeve.

"Kana...me. Kaname!" The first words Yuuki had finally spoke after the time living with Kaien. Takashi placed both of his hands on his cheeks and cooed at Yuuki's first words, he looked like a parent who heard their newborn speak for the first time.

Takashi hugged the young girl tightly and began giving her praise.

"You have the most cutest voice, nee-chan! You are the cutest thing in the world!" In Takashi's mind, he knew he took this side of him from Kaien. Yuuki looked up at the blushing boy and smiled.

"Ta...ka...shi"

Takashi's face lite up even brighter.

"Awww, you knew my name! I'm so happy for you, nee-chan." The young girl jumped on Takashi, laying him on the ground, and hugged his neck. Causing both Kaname and Kaien to smile and chuckle at the children.

"Takashi!" Yuuki said loudly. This enacted Takashi's cute mode to activate. With that, he hugs the little girl tightly, cooing at her child cuteness. "Gah! Can you be anymore cute!~~~" Takashi shouts. Yuuki's face began to turn red, losing her breath from Takashi's bone crushing hug. Noticing that, Kaname leans down and says, "Takashi... I think you're killing her." Coming to his senses, Takashi releases Yuuki from his bone crushing hug.

"Oops, sorry."

The little girl only goofily smiles at him.

Remebering her nudeness, Takashi blushes and says, "Umm, you might want to get dress, Yuuki-neechan." Yuuki steps up from Takashi and went to try to put on her clothes. "Come, Takashi. Yuuki probably wants some privacy." Kaname says. Flustered, Takashi stands back up and walks with Kaname out of the room. Yuuki was still having trouble putting on her clothes, which is why Kaien says, "Could you see Kaname out, Takashi? Yuuki looks like she still needs help." Takashi nods.

Seeing Kaname out, Takashi opens the front door for him and bows.

"It was good to see you, Kaname-senpai." Kaname looks down at the boy,

"Thank you. I'll see you again soon." As Kaname was walking out, he stops abruptly and says while he had his head turned to Takashi, "Takashi...? Do you care about Yuuki?"

"Of course. She's the cutest thing ever. Why do you ask?" Kaname turns to Takashi and kneels down to his height. With a serious look in his eyes, Kaname says, "So, you would never hate her? You'd always be there for her?"

"No, never. I'd never hate her. I'd always be there for her." With his answer, Kaname smiles slightly and smooths the young child's head,

"Alright then, that's all I wanted to know." Standing back up, Kaname bids farewell to him as Takashi waves to him off in the distance. The questions Kaname asked made Takashi somewhat uneasy, but he was truthful. With that, Takashi closes the front door.

* * *

_**Two years later**_

"What are you reading, Taka-niisan?" Yuuki looms over the young boy with his book in hand.

"Just a horror novel."

"What kind of horror novel?" Takashi was reading a vampire horror book, so he thought of a good lie to tell her instead of the truth. "Umm, a...a night creature book."

"So it's a vampire book?" Takashi mentally hit himself in the head.

_"A night creature book!? What a stupid answer."_

"Can I read it?" Takashi closed the book and patted her on the head, "Once you are older, Yuuki-neechan." Yuuki's cheeks puffed up and gave Takashi a look of indignation.

"But I'am old enough!" she shouts

"I hope I'm not interrupting you two." Kaien came in from the other room and handed Takashi a piece of paper.

"Takashi, could I ask you to pick up a few things from the store? I'm alittle busy right now so I can't"

"Uh yeah, I don't mind at all." As he putting on his coat and walking out the door, Yuuki runs up next to Takashi and takes hold of his hand.

"Can I come too, nii-san" Takashi smiles and says,

"Of course you can, but stay by me okay? I don't want you to get lost."

Yuuki slightly smiles and nods her head.

* * *

After they arrived in town, Takashi took a quick glance at the list and continued to walk, with Yuuki still holding his hand. Every minute that passed, her grip on his hand became tighter and tighter.

_"She still hasn't gotten over her fear of being alone? I can't blame her though."_

After they got all the items on the list, they stopped at a few store displays to look at the newest items on display, but one in particular made Takashi stop in awe. A beautiful violin, with well done carvings on the sides and dark brown wood.

Takashi pressed his face against the glass and was starstruck by the instrument.

_"Amazing, I've always wanted to take violin lesson. How much does it cost?"_ Upon looking at the price tag, his heart sank and depression fell over him.

_"300,000 Yen!? Awww, there goes that dream." __**(Fun Fact: 300,000 Yen is equal to 3,000 American dollars.)**_

"Well then, lets go home, Yuuki-neechan." Not hearing a response from her, he pulled away from the glass window and looked over to see Yuuki was no longer by his side. "Huh? Where did she go?"

Worry set over Takashi as he looked and saw the sun setting.

_"Damn it, Yuuki! Where did you wonder off to!?"_

Takashi, still holding the bags, runs around the town in order to find Yuuki. However, he couldn't found any trace of her. He kept shouting her name, asking random people if they had seen her but none of it helped.

"Goddamn, Yuuki! where are you!?"

After what felt like hours, he saw a little girl with long brown hair wearing a similar coat, standing by a long forgotten fountain. He quickly ran over to the girl, almost dropping the bags, and tapped her from behind.

"There you are, Yuuki-neechan! Where have you been?" But the young girl didn't answer, she stood perfectly still and was whimpering.

"Yuuki...are you alright? Are you hurt?" Takashi placed his arm on her shoulder and tried to make her face him, but she pulled away and started to sob.

"What's wrong, nee-chan?" The little girl took off for a alley. Takashi dropped the bags and went off after her. "Wait, nee-chan! Why are you running away!?" She ignored him and continued to run till she was no longer in his sight.

Takashi frantically look around trying to find her, but he only saw broken down homes and stray cats. After walking around for a bit, he found her sitting on the sidewalk in a fetal position. He ran up to the girl and knelt down to her height.

"I don't know why you ran off like that, but we need to go home now. Papa-sama is probably worried about us." The young girl lifts her head, grabbing hold of his arm tightly. Her eyes were covered by her bangs.

Takashi was startled but then gained bravado and placed his hand on her head.

"Let's go back, nee-chan." Before he could help her up, the girl opened her mouth to a inhuman length, biting him on the arm. Her teeth went through the fabric of his coat, piercing through his skin.

Takashi screamed in pain and forcefully pushed the girl away from him, hitting her head against the ground.

"That hurt! Why did you do that!?" The girl slowly pushed herself up, her body was moving in a unnatural way. She picked herself up and began to laugh maniacally.

"Y...Yuuki, what are you...?" The girl continued laughing as she charged at him with razor sharp claws. He was able to quickly dodge her attack but she hastefully regained her stance and lunged at him.

Takashi pulled out his hilt from his coat and bashed it against her forehead as hard as her could, causing the weapon to react as a spark upon touching her. The little girl cried out in pain as she was holding her head.

"You're not Yuuki! Who the hell are you?" The girl lifted her head and again started laughing.

"I...want...your...blood..." The little girl spoke. Her voice had a tin-can effect to it and she sounded like she was having trouble speaking. She had two different eye colors, right was blue and left was red, and had a tiny scar on her cheek.

"I love...the smell of it...I want more!" The girl opened her mouth, revealing large, sharp fangs. In an instant, she jumps on top of Takashi, landing him on the ground. Dropping his hilt, The girl laughs insanely as she is choking him. Takashi tries the pry her hands off, but soon, he was losing his eyesight and breath from her unexpected strength. Using the small amount of strength he has left, Takashi reaches for the hilt and presses the hilt against her head. Takashi remembered Kaien told him his weapon affects vampires, so he let the unbladed weapon do the work. The hilt enacted a lightning effect around itself as he pressed it on her forehead harder. The vampire girl jerks away from him, yelling in pain. Takashi weakingly pushes himself up and ran as fast as he could. He looked behind him and saw the girl running after him at a extreme pace.

Takashi ran into an alleyway and kept throwing down any trash can or wooden box he saw to slow her down, but it didn't help. Her agility was amazing but not what Takashi should be thinking at the moment.

Once back on the open streets, Takashi turned and ran towards a nearby shop and started banging on the door.

"Is someone one home!? Please, I need help!" he begs. But no one answered.

He kept pounding on the door till a maniacal laugh was heard again. The girl jumps on Takashi's back, landing him against the door. Her hands took hold of his head as she tries to pull him back. Takashi blindly elbows her in the face as hard as he could. She jumps away from him, with one of her long nails cutting left cheek.

Takashi ejects the blade out of the hilt and turned around to take stance.

"I don't want to hurt you, but you leave me no choice!" The girl ran up to him to attack but Takashi grabbed her by the hair kneed her in the face. She screamed in pain, but it didn't stop him.

Takashi bashed her on the back of the head with the end of the hilt and then kicked her in the stomach when she fell. The vampiric girl started crying as she cradling herself on the ground.

"Please...I just want my mommy and daddy...I want to go home." Her voice no longer had that tin-can effect, but despite it, Takashi knew she was lying. He walked closer to her and raised his blade to stab her.

"I know what you are! You're not fooling me!" The vampiric girl cried even louder and started hyperventilating.

"I don't want to die! Please don't kill, let me go! I've done nothing wrong!" A sense of guilt loomed over Takashi as he recognized the words from the girl.

* * *

_"Your eye have such sorrow and pity, it's sad... I wanted to keep the one who gave them to you."_

_"Please, let me go!" the boy cries "I haven't done anything wrong!"_

_"Oh, but that IS where you are wrong."_

* * *

Takashi slowly put his blade down. He knelt down to the little girl and wiped away her tears. Deep down, he knew she was still lying but looking at this broken child made him second guess what he believed. This was the first time he has ever seen a vampire other than Kaname, and he kinda wished it was his last.

"What is your name?" Takashi softly said.

The vampiric girl pushed herself up and looked directly at Takashi. Her eyes were no longer red and blue. She now had jade colored eyes like Takashi

"A-Ayame...my name is Ayame." Takashi fully sat down, putting his weapon next to him.

"A very pretty name, I'm Takashi." Ayame was now on her knees, her hands resting in her lap.

"I'm...I'm sorry I attacked you, mister. I-I didn't mean it." Takashi was dumbfounded by her innocent act. Moments ago she tried to kill him. But he felt like she was telling the truth.

"Sorry? You attacked me without reason!" Ayame flinched at Takashi's raised voice, pushing herself back away from him. "Oh no I'm sorry, please don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you."

Ayame looked at Takashi's blade, "Could you please put that sword away then?" she asks.

"Oh, sorry." Takashi took the blade and slid it back within the hilt. As he puts it in his jacket, Ayame allows herself to relax and speak again.

"I didn't mean to. Whenever I see or smell blood, I feel like...I black out and when I wake up, I've done things that I didn't mean to do." Takashi came to the realization that this girl had recently made this transformation but also got the feeling that within the short time, it had ruined her life.

"Why are you talking to me now?"

"When I came to, you kicked my in the tummy and you tried to stab me."

_"Hmm, if what she's telling me was the truth, then maybe that blow to her head made her snap out of it. But in any event, she must be a Level E. She doesn't have much time till she never wakes up again."_ Saying that made Takashi's heart hurt.

Takashi stood back up and placed his open hand infront of Ayame.

"Come with me, Ayame. My father can help you." Ayame reluctantly took his hand and stood up.

"But no one can help me." Takashi placed both of his hands on her shoulder and spoke to her softly.

"That's not true. Give me a chance and I can help you."

Before Ayame could say anything, she looked over Takashi's shoulders and her eyes widened. Her face had a look of fear. She pushed Takashi away and ran to a abandoned building. She jumped onto some crates and jumped at a high height onto the roof. She ran out of his sights.

"Ayame, wait!"

Takashi looked back and a sudden embrace came in a instant.

"Takashi-niisan!" Takashi looked and saw Yuuki's smiling face.

"Yuuki! Thank god you're alright." Takashi hugged her very tightly, happy that she was unharmed. Kaname walked up and placed his hand on Takashi's head.

"You're bleeding? Are you hurt?" Takashi remembered the gash on his face and quickly wiped the long strain of blood.

"Oh y-yes, I'm fine Kaname-senpai."

Kaname looked at the building behind the two children and gave Takahshi a stern look. "You know you shouldn't be out here alone, especially at this time of the hour."

"I'm sorry, but Papa-sama sent me and Yuuki to do some shopping... which reminds me." Takashi put both of hands on Yuuki's shoulders and had a look mixed with worry and inragement. "Where were you, nee-chan! You were suppose to stay by me at all times when we go to town. Do you realize how worried I was about you?"

Yuuki flinched to Takashi's angered voice and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, nii-san, but I knew Kaname-sama was coming to visit and I wanted to see him..."

Takashi sigh, patting her on the head and removed his angered face and voice, "You could have at least told me. I would of gone with you, you know." he said in a more gentle tone. Yuuki's smile came back and she took hold of his hand.

"I know, I'm sorry." Kaname put both of his hands on the children's shoulders and pushes them along.

"Come now you two, I'll walk you home."

* * *

_**Back at Home**_

After Takashi covers the cut with a band-aid, he slips on his pajamas and walks out of the bathroom, turning off the light switch. Takashi gets into bed and pulls over the covers.

"Are you sure you're alright, my boy?" Kaien came in to greet the boy, Takashi smiles slightly.

"Oh, yes I'm fine, Papa-sama. It's only a little scratch after all." Kaien sits on the edge of his bed and pats him on the head.

"Haha, I guess I worried for nothing then." But inside, Takashi felt nothing but worry for the girl known as Ayame. She's so young, she doesn't deserve to suffer like that.

"Um, Papa-sama?"

"Yes, Takashi?" Takashi began to fiddle with his fingers till he had the courage to ask the question.

"Is...Is there anyway to... reverse a Level E back to normal?" Kaien was confused by his question.

"Why do you ask?" Takashi hadn't told Kaien about Ayame, for he was afraid of what might happen to the vampire girl.

"Just curious is all." he said. Kaien face became serious.

"Not that I know of, Takashi, but it's something you shouldn't worry about. Just place it out of your mind...okay?" Takashi wanted to argue, but he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere, so he just nodded his head.

The two hugged each other good night.

"Good night, my boy."

"Night, Papa-sama."

After Kaien flips the light off and closes the door, Takashi grabbed Hewie-niichan from the edge of the bed and placed the plush on his lap.

"What should I do, Hewie-niichan? I want to help that girl, but how can I without causing her harm?" Takashi brings his knees to his chest and puts his head to them.

_"...What can I do?"_


	6. Give Mercy, and Mercy comes to you

_"Why... Why do I smell smoke? I feel like I'm burning up."_

_The scent of smoke and the heat of fire filled the air, Takashi layed his head against his knees, afraid to open his eyes... till "He" spoke._

_"How cute. My little pet has found a new playmate."_

_The voice that haunted the young boy since his first memories creeps into his mind. He took his head off of his knees and found himself in a new environment. He was no longer in his bedroom but now was sitting on a dirt pathway that lead to a large house, under the night sky. Crimson red flames licked the ground as the doorway and the windows of the burning house that sat infront of him were spitting out fire and embers from within._

_The discomfort that ran through his body came as a numbing pain. He could barely feel his arms and legs._

_Takashi ignored the pain that ran from his neck down and stood up, brushing off the dirt that covered him. He looked at the massive house with horror, watching the beautiful gardens of white roses being turned to ashes and pools of blood evaporating from the heat._

_"W-What... Where am I!?" Takashi gasps as he suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around him from behind, the unknown person's hands were drenched with a red liquid, most likely blood. The unknown figure brings his face close to Takashi's ear and speaks. He spoke in a enlightening, yet quiet manner_

_"How have you been, My little pet? It's been awhile since I've last spoke to you..." The feel of the man's breath down his neck gave Takashi goosebumps._

_"Have you been making friends? I hope so. I would love to meet them." _

_Takashi tried to pry off the man's arms but his strength was suppressed his own, and apparently, it has angered him as he now spoke in annoyed tone as he tighten his grip around the boy's trembling body._

_"Why are trying to run away from me? It breaks my heart to see you resist me." The unknown man's long and sharp fingernails slowly started to puncture through Takashi's skin on his arms._

_"Stop! It hurts! Please, let me go!" the young boy cries. The unknown man chuckles silently._

_"Pain is what you deserve. You are a product of sin... but you're my sinful product. Remember this." The man lightly strokes Takashi's cheek, leaving a line of blood as he lets go and laughs._

_"Farewell... My pretty little pet." The young lad quickly turns around to see the man, but he was no longer in sight, only a statue of a angel on top of a waterless fountain was seen._

_As Takashi looks back at the burning house, he collasps to his knees and covers his ear._

_"This isn't real... This isn't real... Please wake up... I need to wake up. Wake up!"_

* * *

Upon the dream fading, his eyes shot open, noticing pain on his lower back. He woke and found himself on the floor of his room.

"Oww... what just happened?"

He quickly observed his surroundings, letting out a sigh of relief when he sees a familiar plush next to him. Takashi sits back up and rubs his back to ease the pain from falling. His face was pure-white pale and covered in sweat, he had a urge to throw up in his stomach.

He slowly stood back up, not trying to push himself just in case he had to vomit, and sat back on the bed, wiping away the sweat that was now stinging his eyes. Takashi's eyes scanned both of his arms and lets out another sigh of relief when seeing his arm in good condition.

_"That man... Who is him? And what did he mean by.."_

His train of thought was interrupted when he suddenly heard tapping noises outside his window. Looking back, he saw a pebble strike the window, then a second later, another hit.

Takashi got up and walked to the window to have a view outside.

Looking outside, he sees someone on the ground, waving up towards him. Takashi leans closer at the window to try to identify the person standing below. The only available light was from a full moon, even that didn't help.

It appeared to be a young girl, wearing a light brown jacket with casual clothing underneath. Her eyes were blocked by her bangs, but upon noticing a scar on her left cheek, he opened the window and stuck his head.

"Ayame? Is that you?" The young girl runs closer to his window and waved again, smiling.

"Hi, Takashi." Now 100% sure it was her, he went into panic mode.

"W-What are you doing here!? You shouldn't be here!" he tried to say as quiet as possible

"But I wanted to see you... I thought you'd be happy that I came."

"I am, but this isn't a place you should be at! How did you even find me!?"

"I followed you." Takashi slapped himself on the head and began to hatch a plan.

"Never mind. Just come up here before someone sees you. Give me a minute. Let me throw something down for you to climb up." Takashi ran over to his bed and pulled off the sheets, tying them together, making sure that they were long enough for her to reach them.

"Whatcha doing?" Takashi jumped hearing her unexpected voice close to his ear.

He looked back and saw her standing close to him with her arms behind her back. She then gave him a goofy smile, revealing the small fangs in her mouth, as Takashi drops the sheet rope to the ground.

"Umm... how did you get up here?" Ayame laughed softly and walks closer to him.

"I jumped up here. I may not look like it, but I'm very athletic."

Takashi remembered: When he last seen her, she was able to jump onto the roof of a building.

Takashi looked at her from head to toe. She had long straight dark blackish brown hair that went to her torso and jade green eyes. She had a delicate looking face as well, even more so when she smiles, despite the cut on her left cheek. She resembled a beautiful glass doll that had been through hell and back

"Umm, are you okay?" she asks.

Takashi snapped out of his hypnosis and looked directly into her eyes, but he fell under it again.

"Oh yes, I'm fine..." Ayame placed her hand on Takashi's left cheek and spoke.

"Are you sure? Your face is bright red." She then placed her hand against his forehead, "And you're feverish." Takashi lightly jerked himself back as the blood rushed to his face.

"I'm alright... really. But what about you? You're very pale." Ayame examined herself

"My skin is always this pale. You're one to talk. You look more pale since I last saw you." Takashi always had a pale complexion, but one look at his reflection in the window said otherwise.

Ayame looked down at Hewie-niichan and picked it up, cupping it in her hands.

"What's this?"

"Oh, that's a plush toy a kind women gave to me when I left the hospital."

"Aww, it's so cute. I wish I had one." Ayame handed the plush dog back to Takashi and sat onto the edge his bed. She just stared at him with a curious gaze, doing the old man stroking his bread gesture as she tilted her head at Takashi.

"What's up?" Takashi asks.

Ayame placed both of her hands on the bed and leans back as she speaks, "It's just... he said you're really pretty. And now that I've seen you, you really are pretty."

Takashi's eyes lite up as he rushed over to her, dropping the plush, and grabbed her shoulders.

"Who said that!? Who are you talking about!? Tell me please!"

"Takashi... stop. You're scaring me." Takashi came to his senses and lets go.

"I'm... sorry." Ayame sees the disappointment in Takashi's expression and stands up to comfort him.

"No, I'm sorry, Takashi. I shouldn't of brought it up in the first place." Takashi takes Ayame by her hands and smiles, "Don't worry about it. You've done nothing wrong."

Ayame lets go of Takashi's hands and tenderly strokes the band-aid covered cut on his cheek. A look of regret was on her face.

"But I have. I did this to you." Takashi takes the hand and cups it in between both of his. "It wasn't you, remember. Don't be so hard on yourself." Takashi leads her to the bed.

As he sits her down, he sits next to her, with his hand around her shoulder.

"... How are you?"

"I'm... I'm fine, I guess." she said as she fiddles with her thumb.

It took awhile. They were both uncomfortable at first, as she attacked him and he attacked her, but within a few minutes, they were talking and even laughing. Ayame asked Takashi many questions about his life, where he lived, his favorite things amongst others.

It seemed like they've know each other for years. They talked, played, and horsed around for what felt like hours. Takashi was still nervous about becoming close with her. After all, she's a vampire. But he couldn't help but like her, the way she speaks, her gentle, but upbeat attitude (when she's not under bloodlust.). She also had a good sense of humor, which surprised him. Takashi almost kept forgetting that she was a vampire, she was no different then an yother girl her age.

After a bit, they were sitting, indian crossed, on the bed facing each other, playing Tic-Tak-Toe.

"No fair, Takashi! You cheated!"

"Uh, you can't cheat in Tic-Tak-Toe."

"Mmm-hmm, but you did though." Takashi crumpled the paper up and threw it in the wastebasket next to his bed. He places the pencil behind his ear.

"Takashi-senpai?"

"Yes, Ayame-san?" She again fiddled with her thumbs before she spoke.

"Thank you... for being nice to me." Takashi reaches up and smooths her hair as he smiles. She blushes.

"Of course. We're friends... aren't we?" Ayame had a look a surprise on her face, as if she never heard the phrase before.

"Friends?"

"Yes, you and I are friends now." Ayame's cheeks were bright red from the compliment.

Takashi was still curious about this girl. She asked everything about him, but he knew nothing about her. He decides to correct that.

Takashi sits back down and looks attentively at the girl.

"What is it, Takashi-senpai?"

"Ayame-san... tell about your parents?" The girl had a look of confusion.

"Why do you ask?"

"You know more about me than I know about you. I'm just curious." Ayame looks off into space and starts tapping her chin.

"What's wrong? Don't you remember them?"

"Umm, no I don't. But thank you for saying it for me."

"What happen to them?" Ayame looks down at the ground when she answers.

"I... I don't know. Two years ago, my aunt picked me up from my house. She told me that they have been in a accident. But she never let me see them, not even at their funeral. Even today, I still down understand what happened." Takashi patted her on the back.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Ayame pats Takashi on the head. "It's alright Takashi-senpai. Please, don't be sad." Takashi smiled, to calm her worries.

"Another question then. What were you doing up town?"

"Well... The Pretty man told me to." Takashi raised his eyebrow in confusion, but he told himself not to judge.

"The pretty man? Who is he?" Ayame smiled and then spoke

"Oh, he is this really nice man I met once. I don't know his name, but I call him Pretty man."

"Why?"

"Oh, because he's really pretty for a man, kinda like you Senpai." Takashi blushed but continued to interrogate.

"What happened when you met him?"

"Nothing really, he just talked to me and played with my hair as we spoke. It was after he left, that I started to feel... different. I don't see him anymore, but he still talks to me though." Takashi grew more suspicious after every word she said, but he continued to listen.

"Was it him who said I was pretty?"

"Yes it was. He talked about someone by your name... "Takashi". I didn't know it was you till you told me your name." Takashi could feel his heart racing, the scar on his neck started to ache.

_"Could this man be the one from my dreams?_

"Senpai?" Takashi came out of his thoughts and turned his attention to Ayame.

"Just one more question. Why did you run when you saw Kaname, the one who took me home after you ran away?" Ayame looked down at the ground again, avoiding eye contact with Takashi.

"Well, because I..." Before she could answer, there was knocking on his door. The tiny knocking could only belong to Yuuki

"Taka-niichan, are you up?" Takashi looked out his window and was shocked to see the sun was now rising.

_"It's morning already!?" _He quickly got off the bed and paced around the room, trying to think.

_"Crap! What do I do!? I can't tell Papa-sama or Yuuki-neechan that a vampire was in my room all night."_

He came up with a number of "clever" excuses to tell, hopefully they would fool Yuuki. Before he opened the door, he heard the sound of the window opening. His overactive imagination was proven right when he looks back and saw Ayame ready to jump out.

"H-Hey, wait!" He tries to stop her, but she jumps out of the window in an instant. Takashi lets out a small scream as he ran to the window but then lets out a sigh upon looking out and seeing she was safely on the ground.

"Bye, Takashi-senpai, it was fun meeting you."

"Wait, when can I see you again?" She shrugs her shoulders as she speaks

"I don't know Senpai, but I hope it will be soon." As she waves goodbye, she darts off in the direction of the school entrance.

"Taka-niisan, what are you doing in there? Open up."

After shutting the window, Takashi walks over to the door and opens it, revealing Yuuki in her school uniform.

"Come on, Taka-niisan, you're going to be late for school." Takashi looks over at the digital clock next to his bed: Reading 7:45 AM

"... I forgot! We have school today! Man..." Yuuki giggles for a moment at Takashi's despair, but her laughter was interrupted after she took a glance in his room.

"Taka-niisan, what happened to your room?" Takashi looks back to see the mess.

His sheets were spread out across the floor, his wastebasket was filled with crumpled up pieces of paper, his pillows were all over the room, one on top of his desk, and one on the floor, and the chair to his desk was laying on its back on the floor.

"What were you doing, Takashi?"

"Oh... I was uh... reading while exercising ." Yuuki tilts her head in confusion.

"Really? That's weird, Nii-san." Takashi smiles and scratchs the back of his head.

"Yeah, I know." Yuuki's smile returns.

"Well come on, lets have breakfast before we leave."

"I'll meet you down stairs, I need to get ready for school first."

"Okay, see ya." After Yuuki and Takashi waved to each other, Takashi closes the door and tidys up the room before he puts on his school uniform. After cleaning and taking out the outfit out of his closet, he notice a sheet of paper that was sticking out from between the closed window.

"Huh? Whats that?

Takashi sets down the uniform on his bed and opens the window, grabbing the paper before it falls to the ground. Upon unfolding the paper and reading what's inside it, Takashi felt tears welling up and his heart hurt more then ever.

_"Dear Senpai._

_Thank you for being my friend. You were the first that I've ever had in a long time. You made me so happy, within the short time that I've known you, you treated me very kindly. Unlike the people who look at me and look like they've seen a monster. You were the first who didn't look like that._

_I'm happy that you seem to care alot about me, but it also makes me feel guilty. I don't know when I can see you again, but I hope that when we do meet again... that I won't be asleep and hurt you again._

_I'll miss you. And I'll write to you again soon."_

_Ayame_

Takashi sat onto the bed and hugged the letter close to his heart. He still barely knew her, but the short time seemed like years. He felt a sense of familiarity when was with her, he loved listening to her talk. Which made it hard for him, as he deep down felt like this was the last time he would see her. But he would continue to hope for the best for her and pray that their paths will cross again.

_"Ayame... come back soon... okay?"_


	7. Results of a Vampire's Anguish

**_~Four years later~_**

True to her word, she wrote Takashi everyday for the past four years and on occasion came to visit him in secret. They spoke of alot, how their days were and what they did. It was the same thing over and over again. But Takashi didn't mind.

Ayame spoke of many things, beautiful things. She never once mentioned her vampire state, and he didn't think her family knew either. But her letters and her visits always tell him one thing: Despite her condition, she lived a normal life. But he was still worried, for he knew she would eventually fall to Level E, if she was. And then there was this "Pretty Man."

This "Pretty Man" she spoke of was most likely a Pureblood vampire, and this worried him. She never mentioned him ever again, so Takashi never brought it up. But curiosity scratched at his brain whenever it came to mind.

* * *

Takashi sits next to fireplace with Yuuki, tending to it while warming themselves. Takashi was writing another one of his letters to Ayame. He looks out the window and worry settles over. Kaien left on some important business in the afternoon, but it was now pitch black out.

"Dad sure is late tonight, huh?" Takashi worries.

"Yeah, I hope he comes home soon. I heard there's suppose to be a snow storm tonight." Yuuki says. On cue, the front door opens.

"Yuuki! Takashi! Sorry I'm late." Yuuki and Takashi go to greet their father home, but stop in place when they see what he had next to him.

"This is Zero Kiryuu. Be nice to him you two, his family was killed by a bad vampire." In their father's arm, he stood with a young boy. He had hair the color of silver, and eyes of amethyst. They could see the anger that was behind his emotionless face.

_"He said Kiryuu. I've heard that name before..."_ Yuuki, scared, scoots closer to Takashi taking hold of his hand, lightly tightening her grip. Takashi tightens his grip too. There was just something about the air around him that felt so tense.

"Can the two of you take care of him? I have some business with the police." Kaien asks. The two nod as they take hold of the injured boy and lead him into the house.

"Yuuki-neechan, could you tend to him while I grab the first-aid kit?"

"Sure, Taka-niisan." Yuuki leads Zero to the bathroom as Takashi goes to grab the first-aid kit in the kitchen.

_"Where is it? I kept telling Yuuki to put it in the same place, not somewhere different."_ Took awhile but he found it under the kitchen sink (It was suppose to be in the cupboard above the sink...)

Takashi takes the kit to the bathroom to tend to the injured boy. Reaching the bathroom, he saw the boy, shirtless, covered in blood from his neck to his chest. Takashi sets the kit on the bathroom counter and takes out some bandages while Yuuki cleans the wound.

"Is he hurt. Yuuki?"

"Um, I don't think so. He doesn't seem hurt." Takashi sets the bandages to talk to him.

"Excuse me? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Takashi asks with a worried glint in his eye. But this Zero only stayed silent, leaving only an expressionless, yet a hint of hate look. After Yuuki finishes cleaning his neck, Takashi picks the bandages back up and a towel nearby to dry off his neck.

"Tell me to stop if I hurt you, okay?" He starts patting the towel on the soaked spots on his neck and chest, though silvered haired boy flinched a few times, he didn't say a word. After drying the area off, he goes to warp the bandages around his neck but stops for a second.

_"Strange, I see no wound on his neck. So, where did the blood come from?"_

"I guess these won't be need then, huh?" he jokes kindly. Zero continued to remain silent. Yuuki and Takashi exchange glances at each other, both feeling a bit awkward. But their parental instincts allow no room for hesitation.

Takashi sets the bandages down and takes Zero by the hand, leading him out of the room.

"Come on, before you bathe, let's get you some clothes." Takashi leads Zero to his room. On the way, he looked behind himself to see Zero. He had a such a pained look on his face. Zero kept his gaze at his shifting feet. Feeling he was being rude, Takashi took Zero by his right hand and walks at his pace. Zero just glances at him and turns his attention back on the ground.

Once in the bedroom, Takashi sits Zero on the chair by his desk and goes to find him new pair of clothes in his closet.

"Hmm, lets see... I hope you don't mind long sleeved shirts, thats basically what I have." There was a moment of silence, but then Zero, out of nowhere, broke it.

"That'll be fine... thanks."

_"Hey, he spoke. That's good. At least it won't be another Yuuki." _he thought to himself sarcastic-like. Takashi took out a black long sleeve and a pair of grey pajama pants and set them on the bed.

"Here, Zero. You can have these. I hope they fit comfortably." Takashi said with sincerity. Zero gets up from the chair and picks up the clothes, walking out of the room.

Zero looks back and huffs, "Hmph, thanks." as he shuts the door behind him. Takashi puts both of his hands on his hips and sighs. He sounded smudged, but Takashi was mature enough to understand his what he was going through. Takashi felt like he was in a great amount of pain, and just wanted to be away from people.

_"I can't fathom the amount of pain he feels right now. To lose your family... and to a vampire no less."_ He just wanted to hug him and tell him "It'll be alright."... but he just kept it to himself.

Takashi leaves the room and walks back downstairs. Kaien was back from talking with the police and was sitting in the dining room, looking down at a myriad of papers. Takashi sits next to Kaien and looks at him with a worried look.

"Dad, can I ask you something? If you're not busy..." Kaien sets the papers down and smiles at Takashi.

"What is it, Takashi?"

"Who... Who is that boy? I've heard you mention the name "Kiryuu" a few times before, but I don't know about them."

Kaien loses his smile and pushes his glasses back to his face.

"Yes... The Kiryuu family are part of the Vampire Hunters Association. They are vampire hunters. I've never met them myself, but they have quite a reputation with The Association."

"I see... What happened? If you don't me asking."

"Not at all, The Kiryuu family was attack an unknown assailant, a vampire in otherwords, like I said before. Zero was the only one who survived."

Depression was now settling in, "Oh, I see. Thanks for telling me. Sorry to bother you." Kaien smiles again and pats Takashi on the head.

"No bother at all, my boy. But please, be mindful of our new guest." Takashi smiles and nods his head.

After an hour or so, Zero walks out of the bathroom and into the living room. Where the three were sitting, waiting for him to finish. Yuuki and Takashi were sitting next to each other on the couch, with Yuuki trying to read the book Takashi was reading, and Kaien was tending the fireplace. Walking in, the three stared at him. His hair was still somewhat soaked, he was now dressed in the clothes Takashi gave him.

Takashi set his book down and stands up from the couch.

"They look good on you, Zero, I hope they fit alright." Zero just simply nodded his head. Kaien moves away from the fireplace and walks over to Zero, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling, Zero?"

"Fine..." Zero says in a silent and angered tone.

"You must be tried... Takashi, could you take Zero to his new room?" Takashi smiles and nods, taking hold of Zero's hands.

"This way. Your room is upstairs, next to mine." Takashi leads Zero upstairs and across the hall to his new room.

"Here we are." Takashi says as he opens the door. Takashi takes hold of Zero's hand again and leads him inside.

"How do you like it, Zero?" Zero only shrugs and lets go of Takashi's hand.

Zero walks towards the bed and slowly sits down, slumped over. His hair covering his eyes.

The tension in the room was becoming very uncomfortable

Zero looks up at Takashi and says, "Why are you just standing there? If you have nothing else to say, then leave."

"I-I'm sorry... It's just, I'm worried about you is all." Takashi stammers.

"Hmph, nothing to worry about."

Takashi walks over and places his hands on Zero's shoulder. Takashi face shows a sad smile as he gently patted him on the back. "If you ever need anything Zero, I'm literally not far away. Don't hesitate to talk to me, okay?"

Zero takes Takashi's hand and removes it away from him.

"Thanks, but don't coddle me. I don't want your pity." Understanding, Takashi just simply nods his head and turns to leave the room.

"Sleep well, Zero-kun." he says sadly as he closes the door behind him.

"_I wish I could help him, but he doesn't seem to want it." _Takashi thinks to himself as he walks back to his room. Leaning on his bedroom door, he sighs sadly.

"_Poor thing."_


	8. Ignorance is Bliss

Laying on his bed, eyes glued to the ceiling, Takashi's worry for Zero was building up with each passing minute. The pain that Zero must be feeling must be unbearable, he could hardly sleep knowing that someone was suffering, under the same roof no less.

Takashi turned on his side and stared at the cloudless, night sky, sighing in depression. Finally giving up trying to sleep, he pushes his blankets off of himself and sits up, brushing his bangs to the side. The heat in the room was starting feel like an oven it was so unbearable, so Takashi gets up and walks over to the window to open it.

Upon opening it all the way, something flew through the window and smacked Takashi on the forehead. Takashi presses his hand on the spot where he got hit and was exclaiming in pain. Unknowingly, he backward walks over his school shoes, causing him to trip and fall on his back. Falling, he lets out a small scream upon hitting the ground and was now groaning in pain.

"Ow! What in the hell...!?" he exclaims.

Takashi pushes himself and shakes his head to regain his sight. Standing back up, he looks on the ground and sees what looks like a small-sized rock lying on the floor. He reaches down and picks it up, tossing it up and down in the air.

"Is this... a rock? Where did this come from?"

"Takashi-senpai!" Takashi drops the rock from being startled by the unexpected voice, landing the rock on his foot.

"Gah! Damn it!" Takashi exclaims through grit teeth as he jumps up and down from the pain.

He looks over and sees a familiar face.

"Ayame-san!"

Ayame was wearing a black and red sweater with matching skirt to boot, with knee high black socks and black and white shoes, two red ribbons in her hair on the sides. Takashi was smitten by her beauty. Though they both had grown since they last seen each other, her height was still at Takashi's chin level.

Ignoring the pain in his toe, Takashi walks up to Ayame and hugs her. She hugging him back.

"Senpai, I'm sorry I hit you. I didn't mean to." Takashi takes her hand and smiles brightly at the vampire girl.

"Nah, I don't care. I just glad to see you again, Ayame-san." Ayame kisses Takashi on the cheek and sits on the chair to his desk.

"You're too sweet, Takashi-senpai." she sayss as she smiles. Takashi felt like he was going to faint from her drop-dead gorgeous appearance, he sits on his bed facing her.

"How have you been, Ayame-san?"

"Oh, I've been fine. What about you?"

"I've been better, I could do without the bruises though." They both quietly laughed. They continue to talk over things past, their talk was full of laughter and hurled abuse in toll. Takashi tried to be as quiet as possible, what with a new housemate, and the son of vampire hunters no less. But his worry lessened as they continued to talk

Almost forgetting, Takashi was curious about Ayame's formal outfit and asked, "By the way, Ayame-san. Why are you dressed so formal-like?"

Ayame smiles and says, "Well, I wanted to see you tonight, so I wanted to dress in my best outfit. Do you like it?" Takashi's cheeks turn bright red, swallowing the lump in his throat before he speaks.

"I d-do. They look very good on you." Ayame jumps up from her seat and runs up to Takashi to kiss his forehead.

"Thank you, Takashi-senpai! It means alot to hear you say that." Takashi felt his face burn right up, he tried his best not to mess up his speech while talking.

"Ayame-san, you seem really happy tonight." Ayame takes Takashi's hands and pulls him up from the bed

"Of course I am." she says happily, "I got to see you again." Her smile unexpectedly faded away and a look of worry filled her eyes and expression.

"Sorry that I haven't been around lately, but I was worried. I've been having trouble lately, and I don't want to burden you with it."

"...Ayame..." Takashi mutters sadly

Takashi gave Ayame a sorrowful smile as he sets his hand on her head. "You're here now, aren't you? You know I never think you're a burden" Ayame blushes and fiddles with her thumbs.

"I know but... I just... was still worry as all, but now I'm more scared then worried."

After she pauses for a moment, she claps her hand together and speaks again. "It just surprises me that you've dealt with me this long and not have shooed me away. Many others have."

Takashi removes his hand from her head and takes hold of her hand as he lightly tightens his grip, "Don't be like that Ayame-san... you're my friend, and I'll love you no matter what you are." Ayame, feeling her heart swell with sadness, hugs Takashi, wrapping her arms around him as the black haired boy smiled gently and hugging her as well

"I... I wish you would tell me what bothers you though, Takashi-senpai."

"What do you mean?" Ayame lets go and looks directly into Takashi's eyes.

"It's that look you're giving me right now. Even then you had that look, you look so sad when you look at me. Why?"

He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to describe how he felt whenever he read her letters, or whenever he even thought of her. One look at her, and remembering the look on her face when she lost control of her humanity made Takashi feel so powerless. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know how. He looks back at her like a deer in headlights as Ayame speaks again

"You say that I'm not burdening you, but I know you know what I am. That's what is hurting you... isn't it?."

"Hmm? What do you mean, Ayame-san?" Ayame walks over to the desk and looks down at the hilt blade on top.

"This is what I'm talking about, Takashi-senpai."

Ayame slowly reaches for the blade and picks it up. Within a second after she held it, the hilt started to create a lightning effect, the hilt was now burning her hand as she continues to hold it. The smell of burning flesh now filled the room. She just held on to it, didn't even show any sign of pain. Takashi went into panic mode.

"Ayame-san, stop! What are you doing!?"

Takashi runs up to Ayame and rips the hilt out of her hand, throwing it across the room and landing against the bedroom door. Takashi looks back at Ayame with bewildered eyes. Ayame, with her hand open, looks at the burns with pained eyes.

He gently takes hold of her burnt hand and strokes it.

"Don't do something like that again, Ayame-san. Now sit and let me tend to it." Takashi sits Ayame down on the chair. He goes to his desk drawer and digs through it, trying to find the spare first aid kit. He kept one in his room just for safe keeping; good thing too.

He takes out the kit and sets it on top of the desk, he opens it and digs out ointment and bandages.

First, he opens the ointment and turns to Ayame, scooping a medium sized amount from the small jar. Setting the jar down, he kneels down and takes Ayame's injured hand, gently rubbing the ointment onto the burnt areas.

Ayame flinched a few times, but she just remained quiet, not even trying to resist. After finishing covering the area, he grabs the bandages and starts wrapping them around her hand. Takashi looks up and saw tears streaming down Ayame's face, but it wasn't a look of sadness, it seemed like a look of regret mixed with anger.

"Ayame-san, did I hurt you? I'm sorry if I did." she shakes her head and speaks in between sobs.

"No, it just... now I know for sure what I am." She calms herself and now speaks normally.

"I came here tonight... I came because I needed to get away from my family." Takashi finishes up wrapping her hand and tightens it up to keep it from falling off. He sets the bandages on the ground and looks back up at Ayame.

"What do you mean, Ayame-san? Are you fighting with them?" Takashi asks. She shakes her head.

"No, I overheard my aunt and uncle talking in their room. My uncle said that he knew my condition was far in progression and wanted to tell The Hunter's Association about it, to try to help me. But my aunt told him not to, that it would cause more harm then good, then my uncle said something about some brand, one that could control me if I go mad, that he would bring me to the HQ and put it on me. He wants to put me on a leash Takashi!"

Takashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. His eyes were so wide that it seemed like they would pop out.

"So I ran away... but when I came in, I saw that weapon over there and recognized it. My aunt and uncle have weapons similar to that one. They even had that image on it too." Takashi looks back at the hilt lying on the ground. He stands up and walks over and grabs the hilt.

He walks back to Ayame and ejects the blade out of the hilt.

"Do you mean this image?" He says as he points to the crest stamped on the blade.

"Mmm-hmm, I didn't know what that symbol was when we first met, but when I got older, I did some detective work. My guardians have paperwork stashed in their room, the documents had the same crest symbol on it. I never had the chance to read them, but yesterday, I found them and read them all. After I did, everything made sense. They said that I was born to a vampire father and a mother who was a vampire hunter, that my father's genes would overtake my human genes."

Ayame's voice starts to quiver as she continues. "My uncle is from my mother's side, Takashi... They're vampire hunters, too. That means that they're going to... kill me soon." Ayame finally breaks down into tears.

Takashi drops the weapon and wraps his arms around her head, smoothing her hair trying to comfort her.

"Please, don't cry, Ayame-san. Everything will be alright." Takashi says trying to hide the tremor in his voice. Ayame hugs Takashi and presses her face against his chest.

"No! It won't, Takashi! My uncle also said that I'm going to become a monster... that a painless death is the only thing that can cure me. I don't want to die, Takashi! If I die, I'll never get to see you again! I won't be able to write to you again, or ever feel happy to get your letters. You're the best friend I've ever had since I lost my parents to him... I don't want to lose all I love because of him anymore."

"Him? You mean The Pretty man... don't you?" Ayame lifts her face and looks up at Takashi, with tears still falling from her face. She sniffs and wipes the tears away.

"I'm sorry, Takashi-senpai. Everything I said to you was a lie. I didn't say anything about him after seeing how sad you were. I never should have lied to you." Takashi places his hand on the top of her head and smiles.

"So then tell me now, Ayame-san, I'll listen." As Ayame was about to speak, they both hear the bedroom door open forcefully, the door slamming against the wall caused both of them to jump at the same time. Then, a loud angered voice was heard.

"Get away from him!"


	9. Protecting Ayame

Takashi's eyes shot over in the direction of the voice.

It was Zero, standing in the doorway with a wild look on his face. He charges in the room toward to the two teens.

"Zero-kun, No! Don't!" Takashi lets go of Ayame, he quickly stands in the way between the enraged teen and the vampiric girl. Zero stops in place.

"Get away from her, Takashi. She's a vampire!"

"I know that, Zero, but you don't understand, she's not an Level E." Ayame's eyes widened, she stands up and takes hold the back of Takashi long sleeved shirt and brings her face close to his back.

"He has the same smell as my aunt and uncle, he's one of them! Please, don't let him try to kill me too! I don't want to die!" Ayame cries.

Takashi turns slightly and wraps his arms around her to soothe her trembling.

"She's my friend, Zero-kun. She has been for the last four years now. She has never harmed me or anyone."

"Doesn't matter! She's still a vampire, she'll eventually go mad and will kill you without a second thought! Do you want to take that risk!?" Zero's voice heightens in anger. Ayame presses her face against Takashi's side and starts to whimper.

"I don't care what you say! If you try to hurt her, I'll make you regret it!"

Zero runs at the two, ready to hit. Takashi lets go of Ayame and punches Zero in the face, causing him to fall on the ground. Zero gets back on his knee and tackles Takashi to the floor. Zero pins him against the ground and starts punching Takashi in the face. Takashi grabs Zero by the hair and pulls it to the side. He gains the momentum, pushing Zero off him. Once he got Zero on the ground, he pins him down. He grabs Zero by the collar and hits him in the cheek twice. Zero punches Takashi in the side, causing Takashi to lose the air in his lungs. Zero grabs Takashi by his neck and pushes him to the ground.

Ayame let out a scream and runs over to the fighting boys, grabbing Zero's raised arm before he could hit Takashi again.

"Please stop! Don't hurt him anymore! I beg of you!" she yells. Zero now turned his attention to Ayame. He gets off of Takashi and wraps his hands around her neck, backing her into the wall

"Die, you leech!" Zero screams.

Ayame tried to pry his hands of her throat, but he was much stronger.

Feeling something snap inside him, Takashi jumps up and rushed behind Zero, puting him into a headlock

"You son of a bitch! Let her go!" Takashi starts appyling force into his grip. Zero lets go of her and now tried to pry off Takashi's arm. Ayame falls to her knees, gasping for air as Takashi pulls Zero away from her.

"If I let go, Zero, will you calm down?"

"Shut up, you moron! I won't do anything you say!" Takashi knees Zero in the back, applying more force in his grip.

"There is only one moron here, and it sure as hell isn't me. Now calm down!" Though what felt like forever, Zero's breathing finally was now calmer and Takashi loosen his grip, then fully letting him go.

Zero turns and looks at Takashi. Both looked like hell. Their hair was a mess, clothes stretched and torn, Takashi's left cheek swollen and Zero had a cut near his eye. They were both huffing and puffing from exhaustion.

Ayame was still on her knees, breathing heavily.

Takashi ignored Zero's leering gaze and walked over to Ayame. He kneels down next to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you alright, Ayame?" he asked. She finally catches her breath and reassures the bruised child

"Y-Yes..." she reassures as Takashi helps her up.

"If you want to get yourself killed... that's your problem, but don't make it mine." Zero hisses as he turns and leaves the room, the sound of his footsteps and then the slamming of his door was all that was heard.

"Senpai...?" Takashi looks back at Ayame, worry was written on her face.

"Is he alright? I hope you didn't hurt him too much." Takashi smiles and smooths her hair.

"It'll be fine, Ayame. Don't worry about it, kay?."

Ayame gave a sad smile as she nods her head.

"Okay..." Suddenly, Ayame ears perked up and eyes widened. "Oh no, I have to go." Ayame runs over to the window and prepares to jump out.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Takashi asks. Ayame looks back at Takashi and says,

"I hear footsteps. They're coming this way. I have to leave" As Ayame prepares to jump out, Takashi grabs her by her wrist.

"You can't go... not after what you told me. I can help you if you let me." Ayame moves away from the window and turns to Takashi.

"Takashi... even after everything I told you, and what your friend said, you still like me?"

"Yes, how I feel about you, Ayame will never change." She stares at him with sad eyes. Ayame puts her hand on his left arm and leans over to Takashi, kissing him on the lips. She smiles and turns around to the window. Takashi was speechless.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine." Ayame leaps out of the window and lands on the ground, she then darts off for the exit. Takashi rushes to the window and sticks his head out.

"Ayame! Don't go!"

But she was no longer in sight. Takashi felt like screaming from the top of his lungs, watching the one he loved getting hurt like that and doing nothing to help her was what was going through his mind. Takashi punches the window sill and grunts in anger.

He looked back and saw Yuuki, still in her nightgown, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sleepiness.

"Taka-niisan, what's going on? I heard a bunch of loud noises and yelling, then I heard a door slam. Was that you?" Takashi hesitated for a moment to come up with a excuse, but he was frozen in place.

Yuuki looks down at Takashi's weapon and then looks back at him.

"Why is the weapon that Dad gave you on the ground? Were you practicing with it?"

"Uh, yeah I was. I couldn't sleep so I decided to warm up with it. I kinda took it too far and was doing warcries. I stubbed my toe on the bed, so I slammed the door."

"What happened to your cheek? It looks swollen."

"Oh, I uh... fell and hit my face on the desk. That's why I had my head out the window. I heard fresh air stops swelling in a flash." Yuuki tilted her head in confusion.

"You do some of the weirdest things, Taka-niisan." Takashi chuckles and smiles.

"Sorry that I woke you. You can go to bed now." Takashi and Yuuki hugged each other good night.

Once Yuuki was out the room, Takashi grabs the weapon and slips the blade back into the hilt. He throws the hilt on the desk and walks back to the bed. Takashi sits back on his bed and lays down on his side, worried about the next day to come, worried about Zero, that Zero would tell Kaien about Ayame. But what worried him the most was Ayame. The thought of her being leashed like a dog made him sick to his stomach.

Takashi takes one of his pillows and hugs it close. All he could think about was Ayame, he wanted her to stay with him, to keep her safe, to let her know how much she meant to him. The memory of Ayame's crying face, and Zero choking her made Takashi feel worthless, like when the time came, who couldn't protect the ones he loved.

He presses his face in his pillow and starts to cry into it.

_"I'm sorry... Ayame. I'm so sorry."_


	10. Zero's Apology?

_"Why are you crying, my boy?" Lying on what felt like the hard ground, Takashi could feel someone stroking his head tenderly, the warmth of someone's body, and the embrace of an unknown figure._

_The voice asks again in a sorrowful, sincere tone._

_"Why are you in pain? I hate seeing you sad, my boy, I wish you'd tell me what's hurting you." It wasn't the voice of The Pretty man, Takashi wasn't sure who's it was but he had the feeling like he has heard it somewhere before. It sounded like the voice of an older man. His voice was stern, deep, and gruff, but his tone held a sense of kindness from within._

_He suddenly felt the heat of fire in front of him, the feel of carpet when he touches the ground, and the stiffness in his neck as he tried to move. The unknown person lets go of the young boy and allows Takashi to move. Leaning up, he rubs his eyes to wipe away the blurriness to see his surroundings. He was sitting in front of a fireplace, the flames were crackling as the wood was reduced to ashes. Looking around, he was sitting in what looked like a living room, dazzled with nic-nacks on top of the fireplace and paintings on the wall._

_One painting was of a beautiful young woman. Her long hair was like the sun of a cloudless day, eyes of pale blue, and skin as pale as winter's first snow. She was sitting in a chair, wearing a white dress and a white ribbon around her neck, her hands resting in her lap. Surprisingly, she looked happy. Usually you never saw someone smiling in a painting, except her, who had a gentle smile on her face._

_Takashi's body seemed to have a mind of his own. His further action he couldn't control, as if he was looking into the eyes of someone else. Takashi's body stands up and walks backwards, sitting onto a couch once he felt it behind his legs._

_Takashi's body jumps when it suddenly felt someone's hand on his head._

_"Talk to me, my son... what is the matter?"_

_His body started to talk back to the unknown man. His voice was speaking in between sobs. "I'm... fine Papa, I'm fine."_

_"...Were the other children making fun of you again?" Takashi's head nodded yes. The unknown man wraps his arm around Takashi's shoulder and gently strokes his shoulder with his thumb._

_"I'm sorry that they're hurting you. But you know, you're grown now. You shouldn't cry over something that they've done." Takashi's body starts sobbing less and less, leaving only sniffing and hiccups to remain._

_"Am I right...?" Takashi's body nods his head, _

_"Y-Yeah." _

_His turns over to look at the man sitting next to him, but upon setting his eyes on the man, his vision becomes hazy. Takashi only saw the shapes of the man, and from what it looked like, his hair was a dark color and hanged over his left eye. Pale skin and a built body was what he could tell through his blurry vision._

_The man chuckles softly and smooths the child's hair, "That's my boy."_

* * *

His eyes shot open, blinded by the sunlight peering through the window. Takashi covers his eyes from the sun's rays as he turns onto his back, wiping away the sweat that soaked his forehead and the tears that unknowingly fell from his eyes.

He pushes himself up and moves to sit on the edge of the bed, resting his head on the palm of his hand as the tears continued to fall. Looking over at the clock, it read 7:15 AM. Luckily, it wasn't a school day. Takashi stands from the bed yawning, stretching to get rid of his stiffness. Takashi looks over at his weapon that was laying on his desk, he couldn't look at it now without remembering Ayame's pained face.

"Ayame, where have you gone?"

Holding his hand close to his heart, he clutches it into a fist and feels his blood boil. He was worried and angry for the vampire girl, he needed to see her again. He calms himself and shakes it out of his mind for the time being and decided to deal with the other problem for today. Walking out of his room, he looks over and saw Zero leaving his room as well. The two boys looked at each other for a moment.

"Oh, good morning, Zero-kun." Takashi says with delight, but Zero simply ignores his greeting and walks over to the black haired boy. He looked like he wanted to hit him, what with his taciturn face. Afraid he would, Takashi flinches when Zero stops in front of him. But instead, Zero takes his sleeve and wipes away the tear stains on Takashi's face.

"Here, you look like a mess."

Takashi became confused, it seemed like Zero forgot all that happened last night. Takashi's bruised cheek and the cut near Zero's brow was the only proof.

Takashi jerked back and felt flustered

"What are you doing, Zero?" Zero showed no expression, but his voice took place of it. He actually sounded concerned.

"I heard you crying in your sleep. Did you have a bad dream?" Takashi was shocked, "These walls aren't very thick, I could hear you from my room. So, did you have a nightmare?" Zero's height seemed to tower over Takashi, making him feel like he was a child.

Takashi doesn't answer, he only nods his head.

Zero's eyes turn their attention to Takashi's swollen cheek.

"How's your cheek? It's all bruised now." Takashi covers it with his hand, ignoring the pain from touching it, and sheepishly smiles at Zero.

"Don't worry about Zero. Hurts like hell, but I'll manage. What about that on your brow? Looks like it stop bleeding."

Zero runs his finger on the cut and says, "Hmm, yeah it's fine." Takashi fiddles with his fingers and looks down at the ground. After what happened last night, it felt awkward to be around Zero. Despite it, he wasn't angry at Zero, though he had the right to be. He understood the pain Zero felt, and had a feeling that all vampire hunters had an antagonist view on vampires. But, it still worried him.

"Uh, Zero?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm... uh... I mean to say is... I'm not..." Before Takashi could finish his sentence, Zero places his hand up to stop him.

"You don't have to say anything... I'm not trying to avoid what happen last night, but don't apologize for it. But what goes on between that vampire and you is none of my business. I just don't want you to do something stupid, or get hurt."

Takashi was surprised that Zero said that, the way he acted when it happened, it seemed strange that that's how he felt about it. Zero was actually sounded kind and concerned, something he didn't expect. But he has only known him for a day, he shouldn't judge.

Takashi bit his lip from smirking.

"That probably hurt to say?" Zero scoffs and speaks,

"You have no idea."

Takashi smiled nevertheless, bringing out his hand to shake Zero's.

"Truce then?" Takashi asks. Zero shakes Takashi's with a firm grip and nods. "Yeah, sure." he says.

Takashi leans over closer to Zero and went into puppy eye mode.

"Yeah, what?" Zero asks. Takashi brings his index fingers to his lips, doing a hush motion.

"Could you not mention this to Dad or Yuuki? They don't know about it and I don't want them founding out." Zero seemed to smirk a little bit. He could tell the little crush that Takashi had on the vampire girl. Thinking he was just stupidly in love, he decides to go along with it.

"I see now... no worries, I won't tell them." Takashi rises his hand and brings out his pinky finger.

"Pinky promise?" Zero looked annoyed by the childish look on Takashi face.

"Pinky promise? Really?"

"Yes really, I want you to promise me, Zero-kun. You're part of this house now, aren't you?" Zero's annoyed face faded away as he locks his pinky finger with Takashi. "Fine then, if that's how you feel." Takashi's gentle smile and the innocent look on his face set Zero at ease.

_"He seems like the kind of kid that kick over a bottle to look tough but then pick it back up and apologize." _The first thing Zero truly thought of Takashi.

"Ah, you boys are up?~" They heard a unexpected voice say in joy. Both the two boys looked over and saw Kaien standing with a spatula and a kitten apron on, with a prideful, yet joyful look on his face. Takashi and Zero glanced at each other and raised their eyebrows and both thought,

_"What the hell?"_

Takashi looks back and smiles. "Yes, we're up." he says. Kaien smiles brightly and joyfully prances around.

"Well hurry down, breakfast is almost done~~." Kaien danced away downstairs as the two boys walked side by side.

"Is your father always like this?" Zero asked with his annoyed expression coming back

Takashi laughs softly and says, "Pretty much, yeah. But he can be serious when the occasion calls for it."

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe."

Walking downstairs to the dining room, the smell of a home cooked meal filled the room, bring a sense of comfort and warmhearted feel to the children. Yuuki, still wearing her nightgown, was sitting in the dining, swinging her feet back and forth with a bored expression on her face. Once Takashi and Zero entered the room, Yuuki perked up and smiled at the two boys.

"Morning Taka-niisan. Morning Zero-kun." she greets.

Takashi bid Yuuki good morning and smooths her hair as he sits next to her. Zero was silent and just sat next to Takashi. Yuuki leans over from her chair and looks over at the two with sudden worried tone.

"Taka-niisan, your cheek is all bruised now. And Zero-kun, you have a scratch near your eye. What happened to you two?" Takashi and Zero looked at each other for a moment with panic in their eyes. Takashi was terrible at making excuses, but maybe Zero was better at it then Takashi was. Takashi already told Yuuki a lie, now it was Zero's turn. Zero looks at Yuuki and saids in a calm, collected tone,

"I accidentally cut myself while I was looking at Takashi's weapon. It's nothing serious." he says as he dismissively waves his hand.

_"Huh, better lie than what I would've said." _Takashi thought.

Yuuki tilts her head and says, "Really? You should be more careful, Zero-kun. Taka-niisan hurt himself too because of his weapon. Both of you need to be more careful next time you handle dangerous objects." Zero had a "Great, I'm getting lessons from a kid" look on his face, Takashi smiles and chuckles at the two in between him.

Within a few minutes, Kaien burst through the room all jolly-like, holding a large serving tray filled with odds and ends. Setting it on the table, the trio lean up and looked what was on the tray. It was scrambled eggs, drenched with soy sauce on one plate, on the second was steam buns, covered in what look like cheese sauce, on the last plate was a large bowl filled with fish stew. The trio shared glances at each other with cautious looks on their faces.

"Alright, you three! Eat up! Eating my special creations shall make you big and strong." The three look at Kaien as he stood proudly on the other side of the table, then at each other. One look at each other, they automatically knew what each of them thought.

_"More like big and chunky if you ask me..." _Nevertheless, they grabbed their chopsticks and dug into the mysterious feast.


	11. Family Bonding and A Game of BS

Just a second later, the trio jumped when Kaien suddenly shrieks.

"Oh my, you two look hurt! What happened!?" Kaien shouted in all worried like fit, Zero and Takashi eyes shot up and directly at the doting parent. Kaien's jaw was practically on the floor, eyes wider then ever. He must have finally notice the bruise on Takashi, and the cut near Zero's brow. Both of them thought the same thing:_ "It took him this long to notice?" _Though Takashi mentally said it in a kinder tone. Before they could say anything, Yuuki intervenes.

"Taka-niisan was playing with his sword and he tripped and fell, hitting his face on his desk. Zero-kun played with Taka-niisan's sword, too, and he cut himself."

Kaien breathed a sign of relief, "That was reckless you two, you need to be more careful." he says.

Takashi sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "Sorry dad. Won't happen again." he says sheepishly.

Kaien reassuringly smiles as he sits down. Zero and Takashi both look at Yuuki, who had a prideful grin on her face.

Takashi: _"Wow, Yuuki summed it up well."_

Zero: _"What a tattle-tail."_

Later, after Kaien's odd home cooked meal, the three children gather the dirty dishes and took them to the kitchen. There was basically no leftovers left, so clean up was a breeze. Kaien really wanted the youngsters to eat healthy but after the meal, they felt like they would combust. ]

Kaien puts on his long trench coat and heads towards the door.

"Alright, you three, I have some business to take care of. I'll see you later tonight."

Takashi and Yuuki both hold the dishes in one hand and look back, waving at Kaien as he opens the front door.

"Bye, Dad. Be safe." Takashi says reassuringly.

"I will. You three stay out of trouble." Kaien tells the trio as he shuts the door behind him. Once he left, Takashi and Yuuki go back into the kitchen to the task at hand.

After setting them in the sink, Takashi fills it with warm water and soap as the two others stood next to him, ready for their tasks. Grabbing a nearby cloth, Takashi handed it to Yuuki.

"Kay, Nee-chan, you can dry dishes. That okay?" Yuuki smiles and nods happily as she sets herself close to Takashi, holding her arms out ready to dry.

"What do you want me to do?" Zero asks. Washing dishes was always Yuuki's and Takashi's job, there really wasn't a need for a third helper. But he didn't want exclude him out

"Umm, you can help with the dishes to. You can help Yuuki with drying. Or maybe put dishes away once they're done." Takashi says turned to Zero, Yuuki looks back as well.

"It'll be fun. Come help, Zero-kun." But Zero shakes his head and declines.

"No thanks, I see you already got it handled. I'll just hang out in the living room till you're done." As Zero is walking out of the room, Takashi calls out to him to stop.

"Why hang out in there? You can stay here and chat with me and Yuuki if you like." Takashi says kindly.

Zero again declines, "No thanks." Not having any of it, Takashi walks over to Zero and takes his hand.

"Nonsense, stay here and chat with us while we clean. Let's get to know each other." Zero was reluctant at first, but allowed Takashi to drag him and set him near the kitchen counter.

"I can grab a chair for you if you like." Takashi asks

"No, that's fine. I can stand." Zero replies

Takashi nods and smiles as he goes back to the almost filled sink. The washing cycle went back and forth: Takashi would scrub out the dirty spots of the dish, gives it to Yuuki, who dries it gently with the cloth, and then sets it in the dish rack next to them. Occasionally, Takashi would fling water at Yuuki, and Yuuki would happily fight back with her own supply of water. But the whole time, Zero just kept quiet. He just leaned up against the counter, waiting for them to finish.

Once or twice, Takashi would look back and smile at Zero, to let him know that he didn't forget him. All he saw was a sad look in his eyes. And maybe Zero didn't notice, but Takashi caught him staring at the scars on his neck. It didn't bother him, but he wanted Zero to ask already instead of just staring at them. He guessed Zero thought that it was from a vampire, but even if he said so, Takashi would just be truthful. After all, even the one who had them didn't know how he received them.

Regrettably, Takashi didn't know what to ask him. Every question he did think of, he scrapped it. They were questions like:

_Tell me about your family?_

_Tell me about vampire hunters?_

_Have you ever hunted a vampire?_

Things like that, but Takashi kept both Yuuki's and Zero's interest at heart, and didn't want to offend or hurt them with questions like those. Finishing the last of the dishes, Takashi unplugs the sink and allows it to drain, letting out a sigh of relief.

"We're done." Takashi announces as he drys his hands and grabs a few plates to put away. Yuuki helped too, but because of her short height, she made Takashi put the ones that were out of her reach away.

Now that the dishes were away, Takashi and Yuuki gathered around Zero with smiles on their face.

"Huh? What's up?" Zero said with eyebrow raised.

Yuuki walked closer to Zero.

"Now that the chores are done, what do you want to do, Zero? Since today is a day-off, we should do something to welcome you." Yuuki says with a smile. Zero waved his hand dismissively and looked at the two with a stern gaze.

"No need, you don't need to do anything special."

Takashi put his hand on Zero's arm, "Come on, Zero-kun, us both haven't done anything fun in a while. And now that you're staying with us, we really should do something." he says.

Zero sighs softly and looks back at the two. "Fine then, what do you want to do?"

Both of them were silent and thought for a moment.

"I have a idea." Yuuki says, breaking the silence, "Taka-niisan and I have been saving up alot of money. Why don't we go into town later on today and do something?"

"Ah, yes. A fine idea, Yuuki-neechan. What do you think Zero-kun?"

Zero pauses for a moment, "Sure, if that's what you really want." Takashi looked over at the clock that hung over the doorway. It read 8:35 AM.

"Well, it's still pretty early. Most of the shop probably aren't open. Let's do something to pass the time." Takashi says.

The three children sit around the dining room table.

"What game are we playing, Taka-niisan?" The moment Yuuki asked, Takashi lets a devlish smirk cross his face.

"I got a game... I got a game for all of you.' He says in a evil tone, "Ta-da!" Takashi pulls out a deck of cards and lays it on the table.

"Lets play... B.S.!" Takashi sat up prideful of it, he has played this game countless times with Kaien, and now wanted to play it with his siblings.

Zero raised his eyebrow in confusion. "B.S.? Never heard of it."

Takashi goes back to normal and smiles gently, "Don't worry. I'll teach you guys how to play." Takashi handed out all the cards to everyone till there was nothing left.

"Okay. You see, when you start, each person has to put cards down on the table, we start with aces, all the way to kings. You set the amount of aces that you have in your hand down on the middle of the table, it doesn't have to be all of them and it doesn't have to be an ace, we continue to 2s, 3s, 4s and so on. If you suspect that someone didn't put down a card according to the number we're on, you point to them and say "B.S." If they did, they have to take all the cards in the middle, but if you are wrong, you have to take the pile. We play till everyone has no cards left, and whoever is empty handed first wins... Understand?"

Yuuki and Zero both look at each other with suspicion in their eyes.

"Where in the hell did you learn this game?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, Taka-niisan. It seems strange you know so much about it."

Takashi chuckled and explained. "Before I lived with Dad, I was staying at the hospital. One of the doctors showed me how to play, it was either that, or Tic-Tak-Toe with Dad when he came to visit."

Yuuki looked surprised, Takashi never told her about his time in the hospital, only because she never really asked.

"Taka-niisan... I didn't know you were in a hospital." she said with surprise.

"Huh? Oh, I haven't told you, did I? Sorry. You see, before I lived here, I woke up in the hospital with over a dozen lacerations. Dad was there... he was the only one who came to visit me.' Takashi felt himself slumping into depression. This was the first time he ever told anyone.

"I don't remeber anything from my life before, and with nowhere else to go, Dad took me in." The air in the room suddenly felt tense. Zero and Yuuki were surprised by Takashi's matter-of-fact tone and attitude about it.

"We didn't mean to bring this out of you, Takashi..."Zero sounded concerned when he spoke. Feeling bad for ruining the mood, Takashi sheepishly smiles and waves his hands in mid air.

"Oh, no it's alright. It doesn't bother me, so don't worry about... kay, you two?" Both Zero and Yuuki nod their heads and decide to leave the matter alone.

_"Well, I guess I'm lying a little bit. I want more than anything to remember my life before all this. Who my real parents were, what they were like, and what I was like before. But I promise myself that past mistakes won't ruin present memories." _He thought to himself with confidence.

Now that everyone felt better, the game finally begins.

* * *

_**Three hours later...**_

"Yuuki... B.S.!" Takashi said as he pointed at the wide-eyed girl.

"What!? I put down two 10's"

"Liar. I have all the 10's in my hand. You got to put up the pile." Yuuki looks at the large pile of cards in the middle of the table, pouting as she grabbed it and tried to organized the mess in her hands.

"I don't like this game anymore. I haven't won once since we started."

"Yuuki... you won the last three times." Zero says, holding only one card in his hand.

"Thats because you guys let me." Takashi smiled at the pouting girl, keeping himself from laughing at her despair. In total: Zero won 5 times, Takashi 7 times, and Yuuki 3 times. Yuuki won, only because the two males felt bad, that and she was pouting about it.

Takashi sets the cards he has in his hand down and looks over at the clock, it read 11:39 AM.

"Most of the shops should be open by now. Why don't we finish this game later and get ready to leave?" Takashi says as he stands from the seat.

"Sure, I was getting tired of this girl's pouting as it is." Zero says as he pushes himself up from the chair.

Yuuki locks eyes with Zero, her cheeks puff up in indignation. "I was not pouting! That's mean, Zero!" Takashi pats his hands in the air to quiet the two.

"Alright, you two, that's enough. Let's all get ready to leave, and no fighting." Yuuki nods her head in defeat.

The trio scatter to upstairs into their rooms to freshen up, they all were still wear their pajamas still, so it was the first item on their agenda. Few minutes later, Takashi finished first, wearing a black sweatshirt and dark blue jeans, waiting for the others in the living room on the couch.

On cue, the others came downstairs. Yuuki was wearing a black long dress, and Zero wore a tan long-sleeved button up. Standing up, he smiled at the two as they entered the room.

"Ah, there you guys are. Ready to go?" Takashi asked.

"Mmm-hmm, I'm ready." Yuuki says all happy like. Zero simply nods his head.

"Kay, then let's go." Walking to the front door, they slip on their shoes that layed near the wall and coats that hung the wall. Once done, Yuuki stops the two males before Takashi could open the front door.

"Wait. Shouldn't we let Dad know that we're leaving."

Takashi dismissively waves his hand as he says, "Don't worry, Nee-chan. I left Dad a note in the kitchen just in case he comes home before we do." Yuuki smiles and nods as she walks up and places herself next to Takashi.

"Taka-niisan?"

"Yeah?'

"What does B.S. stand for?" Not wanting to tell her what the acronym means, Takashi smiles and smooths Yuuki's hair.

"I'll tell you when you're older, kay?"

Yuuki pouts and crosses her arms, "I hate being young." She says with puffed up cheeks.

Takashi giggles at Yuuki's expression as the trio make way for the door.


	12. Unknown Traits

"Taka-niisan, check this out!"

Walking through a music store, Yuuki and Takashi roam around and become amazed by the beautiful instruments. Yuuki pointed at a golden trumpet that was sitting on a stand just above them.

"Check out this trumpet. Isn't this cool?"

Takashi looked at it with an old man stroking beard gesture.

"It's cool looking, but trumpets aren't very pleasing to listen to." Takashi says with feigned kindness. Turning his attention elsewhere, Yuuki walks along next to him. Zero was wandering about, had a look like he was bored to death. After arriving in town, they stopped at a few stores but bought nothing of interest. They only used the money to buy a few sweets which Zero didn't partake in.

"Hey! Are you two done here?" Zero yells across the room to the two. Yuuki and Takashi turn around, stepping aside to see Zero from a blocked view. Takashi waves at Zero and yells back.

"Sure, let's go!" Takashi yells back.

The trio gather to the center of the room and then head for the door. Suddenly, as they were heading out the door, Takashi stopped when he looked to the left, at the counter by the cash register. Yuuki, not paying attention, bumps into Takashi from behind.

"Taka-niisan, why did you stop?" Yuuki asks, but Takashi remains silent. Yuuki and Zero look at what Takashi was staring at. Takashi was looking at an instrument that was sitting on top of the glass case near the cash register. It was the same violin that Takashi saw four years ago, the one he saw through a display window but fell into depression when he saw how much it cost. Takashi slowly walks over to the violin with Zero and Yuuki following behind him.

Takashi stop close in front of it and just remains quiet as he looks at it.

"What are you doing, Takashi?" Zero asks with a hint of annoyance. But Takashi remains silent, only just staring at the beautiful violin.

"You like that, sonny?" Takashi was startled by the unknown person's question. Takashi looked over and saw an older man standing over the counter with a small grin on his face. He was a very tall, handsome man, and also built for someone in this business and age, he looked like he was around 40 or so. He had a scruffy looking blond beard and blonde short hair and wore a pair of glasses on his face

"Um, yes, I do." Takashi politely says as he nods his head.

"This violin used to belonged to a well-known musician. She had this made with the finest woods. It allowed her to play it very beautifully, so much so that her music soften the hardest of hearts." the man explains.

Takashi smiles at the old man and says, "Really? It sounds like you were a fan of hers." The older man smiles and nods his head.

"I was. She was my granddaughter in fact. A very beautiful woman, and very kind hearted as well. She was the kind of granddaughter a grandfather could ask for." Curiosity loomed over Takashi as the older man talked about this women.

"Tell me about her?" he asks.

"Well, she was very sociable with the community. She always used her wealth to help others, even against her parents wishes. One family was very poor, you see, and their elderly son became sick at the time. She helped them greatly by using her own wealth to pay for my son's medical bills, as well as giving them more to help with other trivial things."

Takashi was taken in with his story, curiosity continued at scratch at him.

"That's an amazing story, sir." Takashi says with quiet amazement.

The older man looked down at the boy and let out a hardy laugh, Takashi raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Calling me "sir" is like putting a screen door in a submarine; don't belong. My name is Kento. Kento Kikuchi"

Takashi shakes the older man's hand.

"A pleasure. My name is Takashi Cross."

"My, what a polite young man you are. And who are those behind you." Takashi turned over and introduced the others.

"Oh, this is my little sister, Yuuki. And this is Zero." Yuuki greetly bowed to the older man.

"Um, pleased to meet you, sir." Yuuki greets. Zero simply nods his head to Kento.

"Such polite children. Something you don't see everyday." Kento says with a chuckle. Takashi looks back at the violin and was wondering about this mysterious woman more. This feeling, it was strange nostalgia. He couldn't explain.

"Um, you said it used to belong to her. What happened to her?" Takashi asked. Kento face darken upon the question as he pushes his glasses back.

"She died 11 years ago..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Takashi stammers sheepishly.

Kento's smile returns as he smooths the boy's head, causing Takashi's cheeks to turn red. "It's all right, sonny. It was a long time ago." Kento reassures as he walks over to the violin and picks it up, setting it in front of Takashi.

"If you like it, I can make a deal for you." Kento says with a smile. Takashi, happy that he has offered, felt humble by his generous offer. But didn't know what to say.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that..." Kento waves his hand in the air as he says,

"No worries, sonny. Giving it to you, I'll at least sleep at night knowing that it's not being abused." Takashi blushes to the compliment.

The older man hands the violin to Takashi.

"Go ahead, let's see if it is a right match for you." Takashi slowly took the violin into his hands and holds it in stance. Takashi grabs the bow on the counter to play the violin, but stops and looks back at Kento.

"Um, I don't know if I can play it good. I never actually played a violin before." Takashi says with lack of confidence.

Kento smiles and kindly says, "You won't know till you try, sonny." Takashi nods his head and sighs, stalling for a bit before he moves his arm to play the violin.

Once Takashi move the bow along the string, a unlikely tune filled the room. Notes on a music sheet and the way to move your hands to play suddenly flowed through his mind. His body seemed to have a mind of its own, seemingly took over as a tune of a professional flowed. Yuuki and Zero were astounded by Takashi's natural talent for the instrument.

The tune Takashi played was sorrowful, but was sweet and joyful as well. Takashi looked so calm in the face, but inside, he was shocked, dumbfounded, and happy by this talent he didn't knew he had. As Kento watched Takashi skillfully move the bow along the violin's strings, he strokes his chin and smiles at the young boy.

Takashi finished the tune and lowered the instrument down, feeling flushed in the face. He was still shocked that he did it so beautifully.

"My, my. I think you're as good as my granddaughter, sonny." Kento kindly said.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Mr. Kikuchi." Takashi said humbly.

"You're very modest, my boy. A talent like that should not go to waste."

Takashi bowed to Kento and placed the violin back on the counter. "Thank you Mr. Kikuchi. Um, how much is it?" Kento thinks to himself for a moment before he told him his answer.

"You know what. You can have it for free, sonny." Upon hearing that, Takashi jumped from being shocked and excited by his answer. Surely something this beautiful couldn't be given away for free.

"Mr. Kikuchi... are you sure? I can pay." Takashi says modestly.

"It's no trouble, sonny. I'm sure my granddaughter wouldn't mind giving her instrument to someone of your talent."

"Really!? My, thank you so much, Mr. Kikuchi!'

The older man chuckles at the young boys excitement, "You're welcome, my boy. But on one condition: You must use this violin with care, and not abuse it."

"Of course, I promise!" Takashi excitedly said as he jumps up and down like a child in a candy store.

"Now hold on, let me get the case for it." Kento leaves the room and heads into the back of the store to retrieve the case.

"Wow, Taka-niisan. I didn't know you could play like that" Takashi sheepishly turns and smiles at the two.

"Neither could I."

Zero then says, "Come on, you two. We should go."

"Just one second, Zero-kun, I need to get the case for it." Takashi says.

"Since he's not in the room, I can finally tell you."

"Huh? Tell me what, Zero-kun?" Some reason, Takashi didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"You do know what that man is... don't you?"

"What do you mean, Zero-kun, and why would it matter? He seems like a kind man..."

Takashi's sentence is interrupted by sudden trembling. He couldn't control the shaking of his hands and legs. When he tried to move, he suddenly started to feel sick, feeling the urge to throw up. His vision all of a sudden got blurry and his legs felt like they were going to give out. Yuuki and Zero saw how discolored Takashi's face was; he was pure pale in the face. Takashi nearly falls to the ground, grabbing the counter next to him with one hand to keep himself from falling.

"Taka-niisan! What's wrong!?" Yuuki worriedly yelled, but Takashi could barely hear her. It felt like that cotton was stuffed into his ears, everything he heard sounded muffled and distant.

Takashi's legs finally gave out, causing him to fall to his knees. He was breathing heavily, could feel his lungs lose air. Takashi felt something going up his throat. Knowing he was going to vomit, he turns away from Yuuki and Zero and let's himself throw up on the ground.

The taste of it made Takashi feel even more sick. Yuuki runs over and kneels down to Takashi, placing her hands on both of his shoulders. Zero ran up to him as well and kneeled down next to him too.

"Takashi! Are you alright?" Zero asks, but Takashi didn't answer. Takashi wipes his vomit covered mouth, but when he looked at his hand, he was scared to death. Though his vision was still hazy, he saw a dark red color all over his hands. Looking down at the vomit, he saw the same color that covered his hands.

Takashi had vomited up blood.

Already feeling ill, the shock of this caused Takashi to faint.

"Taka-niisan!"

Zero grabs hold of Takashi by his coat before he fell into the pool of blood pulling Takashi back and allowing him to lean against Zero, ignoring the blood he was getting on his clothes.

"Takashi! Takashi!"

Soon, he couldn't hear anything anymore. Everything began to become fade and quiet. Was this death?


	13. There and Back again

"Doctor! Doctor, I think he's waking up!" The voice of little Yuuki yells in a panic.

Takashi was finally coming to, rubbing his eyes as he pushes himself up from a bed.

"Wha... what happened?" Takashi groggily moans.

His throat felt like it was on fire, simply saying what he did hurt his throat. Looking around the room, he saw what looked like the same hospital room that he was in all those years ago. Yuuki was standing next to the bed Takashi was in and Zero was sitting in a chair near the bed.

"Taka-niisan! You're all right!" Yuuki yells as she latches onto his neck, she looked ready to cry. Not wanted to hurt his throat talking, Takashi pats Yuuki on the back to reassure her. Zero gets up from the chair and walks over to Takashi.

"You fainted at the music shop." Zero informs. Yuuki lets go of Takashi's neck as he looks at Zero with confusion.

"I did? But why...?"

"Ah, you're awake?" Looking over at the doorway, he saw a tall man in a white lab coat holding a clipboard in his hand. Takashi simply nods his head to answer his question.

"Good, we were worried when you were brought in. With the amount of blood you loss and how pale your face was, we feared for the worse." The doctor says as he walks into the room.

"Um, yes, where am I, sir?" Takashi asks, ignoring the pain in his throat.

"You're at the hospital, young man. You've been out for a while now. How do you feel?" the doctor says.

"Well, my throat hurts when I talk. It feels like it's on fire."

The doctor flips through clipboard through a few pages before he speaks. "Hmm, probably some minor inflammation. Nothing that can't be taken care of."

"Wait, how did I get here?" Takashi asks worried while trying to push himself off. Yuuki pushes Takashi down back on the bed.

"Mr. Kikuchi carried you when you fainted, Taka-niisan." Yuuki informs.

"He did? Oh, I hope I didn't put him to too much trouble."

"Again, you're too modest, my boy." An unexpected voice said. Takashi, recognizing the voice, looks over at the doorway and saw Kento walking in, holding a violin case in his hands.

"Good to see you awake, sonny. I was worried when I came out and saw you passed out on the floor." Zero was glaring at the man, suspicious of his presence.

Takashi felt terrible, since he made a mess in his shop and he took the time to carry him to the hospital. Takashi sits back up and bows his head. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Kikuchi. I hope I wasn't too much trouble for you.

Kento shakes his head.

"Nonsense, it was no trouble." Kento takes the case and sets it on the edge of the bed.

"I went back and brought the violin for you. Seeing as how excited you were, I thought you would like to have it." Takashi grabs the case and hugs it close to his body as he bows to Kento.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Kikuchi." Kento smiles as he smooths the boy's hair.

"Yes... thank you. Now leave." Zero hisses at Kento with anger plastering his face. Kento turns and looks down at the silver haired boy and simply smiles, unfazed by his rude comment.

"Well, well. It seems I'm not welcomed here."

"No, you're not. Now leave." Zero growls as he points towards the door.

"Zero-kun! I-I'm sorry Mr. Kikuchi." Takashi stammers. Kento just shakes his head and pushes the glasses back to his face

"It's all right, sonny, I have to leave anyway. Do take care of yourself." Kento turns and leaves for the door. Stopping at the doorway, Kento looks back and says,"Bye for now." as he was smiling.

"Yes, and thank you again." Takashi kindly says as Kento walks out the door.

Once he left, Takashi fixed a death stare at Zero. Takashi takes a deep breath and yells, "What was that all about, Zero-kun!? Why were you so rude to him!?" ignoring the pain that ran through his throat as he yelled. Zero looks back at Takashi and gives him his own stern stare

"That man is dangerous, Takashi." Zero answers.

"Dangerous of what, Zero? He helped me, didn't he?" The doctor steps in between the boy's argument

"That's enough, you two. Please, use indoor voices."

"Oops, sorry, sir." Takashi quietly says as he covered his mouth. Using indoor voices, Takashi asks both the doctor and Yuuki, "Could you both please leave the room? I wish to talk to Zero-kun."

"Of course, but please use indoor voices."

"Please don't kill each other Taka-niisan." The two said, Takashi nods to them as they leave the room. Yuuki shutting the door behind them. Takashi sighs and looks over at Zero.

"Alright, Zero-kun. Tell me, why were you treating Mr. Kikuchi like that? He has done nothing to you."

Zero sits on the edge of the bed fixed Takashi a serious look.

"Takashi, my family bloodline comes from vampire hunters. We have the ability to sense other vampires, that's how we hunt them."

"Really? So, is that how you knew Ayame-san was a vampire?" Zero nods his head.

"That and I could hear you from the other side of the room. Like I said, they aren't very thick walls." Embarrassed, Takashi blushes as he turns away from Zero.

"Oh, really? You heard that much?" Takashi sheepishly says.

"Yes, but now we're getting off topic." Takashi sheepishly shoke off his embarrassment and looked back at Zero. "Takashi, that man, he's a vampire as well." Takashi's eyes lite up, not because he was scared, but was shocked. The way that Kento acted was so un-vampire like of him. For a vampire, he was so kind and gentle. That's what he believed at least.

"He is? But he seems like such a nice man."

"He acts that way only because he wants to feast on your blood." Takashi shakes his head furiously. He didn't want to believe that someone like Kento couldn't possibly be a monster. "It's true Takashi."

"Wait. What type of vampire is he? Is he a Ex-human" Takashi asks.

Zero shakes his head and says, "I'm not sure, there was something about his scent that seemed... strange."~

"His scent?" Takashi asks with his head cocked to the right.

"Ah, never mind. Anyways, if you're around him again, try not to be alone with him."

"But, Zero-kun..." Before Takashi could finish his sentence, the door bursts out as a rushing figure runs towards Takashi and embraces him.

"Takashi! My little boy! Are you all right!? Are you hurt!?" Takashi was startled and confused, but further looking at the figure hugging him calmed his nerves.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Kaien stops his tears and lets go of Takashi, standing back up and straighten himself up.

"The doctor called me and told me you were in the hospital. I came here right away."

"Oh... they did?" Takashi sheepishly says as he scratches the back of his head. He could feel his muscles tighten up, waiting for Kaien to explode at him, or a whap on the head. Takashi has never done anything to anger him, and has never been punished, but he was still prepared for his wrath. Instead, Kaien reaches and smooths the boy's head as he sits on the bed.

"You should have told me you were going out. I was worried when I came home and no one was there." Kaien calmly says.

"But I left a note in the kitchen. You didn't see that?"

"What? You left a note? Oops, I didn't see it. My bad..." Kaien sayswith a goofy smile on his face, Takashi smiled along with him. Kaien turns his head and looks at Zero. "Thank you, Zero, for helping Takashi."

Zero nods his head and then says, "Sure, just tell him to be more careful next time."

Takashi cheeks puffed up as he angerly said, "Hey! I'm right here, Zero-kun..."

Calming himself, Takashi wiped the anger on his face and then kindly said, "Before I passed out, I felt someone grab my coat to keep me from falling. Thank you for that, Zero-kun."

Zero just nods his head and doesn't respond. Kaien looks down at the violin case that Takashi was hugging and said, "Where did you find this, my boy?"

"Oh, the owner of the music shop gave it to me. He is the one who took me to hospital when I passed out."

"Ah, then I must thank him sometime."

"Um, excuse me. Are you the boy's father?" The doctor asks as he walks into the room. Kaien stands up from the bed and faces the doctor.

"Yes I'am."

"Oh, good. May I have a moment of your time, sir?"

"Yes, of course." As the two adults leave the room, Yuuki sneaks in through the room and walks back over to the bed.

"Taka-niisan? Are you going to be all right?" Yuuki asks with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, I will be. Don't worry, Yuuki-neechan. Something like this won't kill me." Takashi says with confidence.

Yuuki climbs up onto the bed and sits in front of Takashi, slightly smiling at him. "Really, Taka-niisan? You freaked out when you cut your finger when you prepared dinner that one time."

"Wha...? That was only one time. I can't believe you're bringing that up." Takashi puffs his cheeks as he crosses his arms. Yuuki giggles at Takashi's damaged pride.

"I'm only kidding, Taka-niisan. You always have to take everything so seriously."

"Nah-uh."

"You two are worse then children." Zero annoyingly says, "I need to use the restroom. Be right back."

"Kay." The two children said as Zero leaves the room.

Yuuki looks back at Takashi and says, "I'm surprised that he's being so calm now. When you fainted, he looked so scared."

Takashi shrugged his shoulders and says, "Well, maybe that's his way of saying "I'm glad you're all right." "

"Really? I didn't hear him say it."

"Well, I think he's too proud to."

Soon, the doctor and Kaien walked back into the room. Kaien looked concerned. The two adults stand around the bed the two children were in. Takashi sets the violin on the left side of the bed. "Takashi..." The doctor said in a very concerned tone.

"Yes, sir?"

"Well, we're not sure what caused your attack. Even after doing a number of bloodwork that we did."

"You don't know what caused it?" Takashi says, not wanting to hear this "bad news".

"But first... Tell me: have you been experiencing any signs of nausea, sudden fatigue, or any of the sort before today."

"Um no, not till today. Why?" The doctor sits on the edge of the bed and looks at the boy with kind eyes.

"Well, the symptoms that you had today maybe linked to Anemia; a disorder in the blood. Which means, you're lacking blood cells." Hearing this news, the boy's eye widen up so far his eyes looked like they would pop out of his head. This is exactly why he hated going to the hospital, they give you news that you don't want to hear.

"B-But, why now?" Takashi couldn't help stammering his words, this was unpleasant news.

"That has us stumped has well, young man. Your bloodwork always comes up negative for any diseases, or disorders. We're not sure what's causing it." Takashi felt his hands trembling, he was shocked and scared to hear this.

"So, we need you to stay over night so we can monitor your condition." Hearing this, Takashi feels his stomach knot up. Since his first memories, he has harbored a secret hatred for hospitals. After all, this very room was when his life first started, and not a great start either. Biting down his lower lip to keep it from quivering, he shakes his head.

"No... I don't want to."

"But you have to, young man." the doctor says, "If you have another attack like that again..." Anger plastered the boy's face as he jumped out of the bed, his hands trembled as he clutches the hem of his shirt. Yuuki tries to put her hand out to calm him, "Taka-niisan, it's all right." Takashi yanks away from Yuuki and stares down the doctor.

"NO! I don't care! I'm not going to stay here! You can't make me!" he yells as tears were falling from his eyes. Kaien walks towards the angered boy and lowers himself to his level.

"Don't worry, my boy. It'll only be for tonight, then you can come home."

Takashi looks away from Kaien's face and backs away from him. "No! I don't want to stay here! If I do, then that man...!" Takashi quickly puts his hand over his mouth, mentally slapping himself in the face for saying something like that. Kaien, confused by the boy's word, puts his hand on Takashi's shoulder.

"Who do you mean, Takashi? Who are you talking about?"

Uncovering his mouth, he says, "No one, Dad, I didn't mean to say that." Kaien decides to ask the unthinkable.

"Takashi, tell me? Are talking about the man that attacked you? Are you remembering anything from the night your parents died?" Suddenly, images flash through Takashi's head: A burning house, garden of ashes, blood surrounding him, and all in that, a figure among the fire, laughing maniacally. Repulsed, Takashi pulls away from Kaien and backs into a wall. Hyperventilating, he covers his ears and continuously shakes his head.

"I-I didn't doing anything wrong... I didn't anything wrong..." he says over and over as he breaks down into tears. Yuuki, looking like she was going to cry herself, quickly gets off the bed and runs to Takashi. Takashi comes to reality and gasps as she embraces him. Gently stroking his back, Yuuki softly says, "Taka-niisan, it's all right. The bad man isn't going to hurt you." while trying to still the tremor in her voice.

"It's all right. It's all right." she says over and over softly. It took some time, but Takashi finally found the air to calm down. Breathing normally, he smooths Yuuki's hair and smiles down at her as she looks up at him, with tears filling her eyes.

"I'm fine, Yuuki-neechan." Taking his sleeve, he wipes away the tears that were forming in Yuuki's eyes. "You don't need to cry."

Yuuki slams her head into Takashi's gut, causing him to lose his air. "Then don't scare me like that, Taka-niisan!" she screams into his gut as she tightens her grip around him.

"All right, all right. Yuuki... you're crushing me, you can let go."

"Oops, sorry." she says with a goofy smile as she lets go.

"I'm sorry, Takashi... I should not have asked.' Kaien says with a regretful look.

"No, I'm sorry for freaking out like that. You've done nothing wrong." Smiling, Kaien smooths Takashi's head...They almost forgot the doctor was still in the room.

"Oh!" Takashi exclaims, "I'm sorry, Doctor-san. I didn't mean to freak out at you, too." The doctor, who had a confused look on his face, nods his head and says, "It's all right, young man. Nothing to worry about."

Sighing, Takashi sits back onto the bed and relaxes.

"Alright, now we have to keep you overnight, to take more test and make sure you're well enough to leave." Takashi nods his head. "If there is anything we can do to help make you comfortable, don't hesitate to ask."

"Kay." Takashi saids with a nod.

"Which reminds me..." Yuuki said curiously, "I wonder where Zero is? He's been gone for a long time."

"You're right." Takashi says, "I wonder where he is? He did say he had to use the restroom." But what they didn't know, was that Zero was standing by the doorway, who just listened to the panic attack. His heart swelled with pity for the boy. He felt sorry for him, though he didn't wish to show it. Somehow, the memory of the murder of his family runs through his mind like a stream in a forest. Among those memories, he saw his identical face. Biting down the corner of his lip, he chocks back the sorrow he begins to feel.


	14. Taboo Reunion

Night had finally came. The light from the moon was shining through the window of the bathroom, illuminating an already dim room. Takashi kneels down to the bowl of the toilet, leaning his head into it. A burning sensation begins running up his throat, readying himself for what was to come. Takashi brushes his bangs out of the way and allows himself to vomit into the toilet. The pain, combined with the taste made his stomach more queasy then it already was. The color red soon fills the water in the bowl as the boy finishes and lifts his head up by force. Breathing heavily, Takashi takes a cloth he had prepared ahead of time and wipes off the speck of blood off of his lips and chin. It felt like hours since he locked himself into the bathroom, this was the fifth time he had vomited since his family left. Only this time, his vomit was pure blood, rather than just a speck or two.

Using the bathroom counter next to him, Takashi gingerly pushes himself up. Setting the toilet cover down, Takashi sits down onto it and slouches over, careful not to overexert himself as his stomach calms down.

"Mr. Cross, are you all right?" A voice of a woman asks through the door. His throat was in so much pain, someone might as well have thrown a lite lighter down his throat it was burning so bad.

"Mmm-hmm..." he moans quietly. Luckily, the nurse heard him.

"All right, could you please come out? If you can." Reaching over to the lever, Takashi flushes the toilet and stands back up, trying to keep his balance. The entire room was spinning, but he was able to keep his balance long enough till he reaches the door. Opening the door revealed a beautiful dark haired woman in hospital scrubs, standing with her hand over her mouth, gasping as she looked down at the pale child.

"Takashi, you're so pale." she worriedly says, "Come now, let's get you to your room."

The nurse takes her delicate hands and places them on both of his shoulder to help keep his balance. Gently, she leads Takashi back to his room. Once there, she flips on the light switch and leads him to his bed, pulling back the covers to allow him to slip in without a fuss. Takashi grabs the covers and pulls them back.

"Thank you, Nurse-san." Takashi managed to say barely, "I hope... I wasn't too much trouble."

The nurse kindly smiles.

"Not at all, young man. It's my job after all." Takashi nods his head with a forced smile. After the nurse tucks him in, she starts walking towards the door.

"Good night, Takashi." She says kindly as she flips the light switch off, closing the door behind her.

Takashi turns on his side, inhaling the comforting scent of lavender from the pillow, and looks out the window. Somehow, staring at the cloudless sky, with the hundreds of stars and a full moon, calmed his nerves. Besides his vomiting episode, so far so good. But he never felt this sick before in his life. Sure, he had a common cold every once in a good while, but he felt so unhealthy. His head was pounding, his eyesight would get blurry, his insides were on fire, and his hands and legs would tremble.

He felt like he was going to die.

Compared to the burning pain he felt when "That man" tortured him, this was nothing really. Takashi tried to close his eyes and sleep, but something kept him from sleeping, as if his body was telling him not to. The flashback he experienced would run through his mind over and over again. Never had he feel so much fear, not since first waking up in the hospital.

But what really caused him to lack sleep was Ayame.

_"Ayame... Where are you? I want to know you're alright. I want to see you again."_ Tears began to form in his eyes as he digs his face into his pillow. Crying, he finally finds the sleep he needed.

* * *

_"What are you doing!?"_

_"Wha...?" Takashi heard the yelling from an older man in the distants, the voice of the man from a past dream. Opening his eyes slowly, he found himself standing on a dirt road. Looking down, he was wearing different clothes, wearing a button up vest on top of a long sleeved white button up shirt along with knee high pants and heeled shoes. The bangs that covered his right eye revealed, not his jet black hair, but a lighter color. He couldn't tell what, not under the moonlight._

_"Run, goddamn it! You have to RUN!" The voice yelled. Looking back, he saw the same burning house from his dream and flashback. Fearful, he steps back a few before he inhales to gain bravery._

_Walking towards the burning house, Takashi suddenly felt something whip him in the face hard, causing him to fall on the ground. Whatever hit him, it caused considerable stinging pain. Covering his face, he cries out in pain as he rolls around on the ground._

_"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" The voice yelled in anger. Takashi manages to open his eye abit to have a better look at what was happening. Though his vision was hazed, he saw two figures by the burning mansion, and from what it looked like from the way they were moving, they were engaged in a fight. Standing back up, Takashi opens both of his eyes all the way, ignoring the pain of doing so._

_Having a clearing vision, he saw a tall man with a rapier, fighting a slightly taller man in a black trench coat. The man with the sword had hair much like Takashi's and the light from the fire revealed him to have green eyes as well._

_Seeing this, Takashi gasps as he slowly takes one step towards the other._

_Takashi stops his advance as the man who looks like him turns his attention towards the boy. Anger plastered his face. "What are you doing!? I told you to fucking run! Now!" he yells. _

_The other man laughs manically._

_"How funny you call him your own, yet that is how you talk to him. I think he is better off with me." He says all joyful. The voice belong to the same man that haunted Takashi since day one, but he couldn't see his face clearly to tell what he looks like, as he could feel the warmth of blood blinding his vision. The man who looks like Takashi takes the thin blade and goes into stance. _

_"Go to hell, you son of a bitch! I won't let you have him!" The man who resembles Takashi yells at the other man._

_"And why not?" The other man says, "Do you wish to keep his blood to yourself? Naughty, naughty..." he soon chuckles afterward. _

_"Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself, you pig!" The man resembling Takashi rushes toward the other man with his weapon, the other man doesn't even try to move._

_"No! DON'T!" _

* * *

Takashi didn't open his eyes, even after the dream had faded away. He felt someone holding his wrists down as he was struggling about. Afraid to open his eyes, he thrashes around to get whoever was holding him down to let go, but they had a strong grip. As he was about to yell, he heard a familiar voice.

"Takashi-senpai! Stop, it's me." Takashi's eyes shot open, frantically looking around the room to familiarize himself. A small hand was placed on his cheek as he looks at the person.

"Takashi-senpai... are you okay?" It was Ayame, though he could only really tell by her voice. The only available light was from the full moon. Though he felt terrible, he smiled so brightly and his eyes lite up.

"Ayame-san!" cried he. Takashi forced his body to comply as he pushes himself up and hugs Ayame. "Ayame-san! You're alright."

Ayame hugs Takashi back tightly. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she says so causally. Though she couldn't see it, Takashi had a confused look on his face. She was acting so casual and carefree as usual, but it seemed like she has forgotten what happened the other night.

"Are you alright? You were moving around and moaning in your sleep. Bad dream?" she asks.

"Yeah, something like that. But, Ayame-san, how did you get here? It's past visiting hours." Ayame lets go of Takashi and points in the direction of the window. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the window wide open as the curtains were in motion from the wind outside.

_"Why does she always come through windows? I swear, she most secretly be a daredevil."_

Takashi looks back towards Ayame, who had a gentle smile on her face, and is again entranced by her innocent beauty. She wore a black long sleeved shirt and a white ruffled skirt, laced boots that covered half of her long dark socks that went to her thighs, she had a blue bow on the corner of her hair, top right of her forehead. Combined with her beautiful smile, Takashi seemed to forget the pain he was experiencing. Takashi saw her vampire fangs through her smile, but secretly, thought it was unbelievably cute on her.

Ayame climbs onto the bed and sits on her knees as she faces him.

"Takashi-senpai, what is it?" she said with a concerned tone, with her head tilted to the left.

"Ayame-san, I'm glad to see you, but how did you know I was here?" Takashi asks.

"I smelled your blood, and alot of it, too. Are you sick? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" The fact that she could catch the scent of his blood from god knows how far really said something.

Feeling a sting sensation in his gut, Takashi covers it with his hand and says, "Oh, yes. I'm... alright, Ayame-san. Just a stomach flu, nothing serious." he says with a feigned smile. Add to the pain in his stomach, his throat was on fire from throwing up so much, his head was throbbing, the taste of the vomit was in his mouth which made his headache even worse.

Ayame crawls close to Takashi and lightly takes his trembling hand.

"You're such a liar, Takashi-senpai. You're shaking like a leaf." Takashi pulls his hand back and tucks it with his sleeve, causing Ayame to look even sadder.

"It's nothing, Ayame..." Not being able to finish his sentence, Takashi feels his stomach gargle as something slowly runs up his throat. Knowing what was to come, Takashi quickly pushed the covers off of him as he hastefully jumps off the bed and towards a wastebasket that was near the door.

Takashi kneels down into the wastebasket and prepares. Ayame, looking like she saw a ghost, gets off the bed and walks over to Takashi's side.

"Takashi-senpai, what's the matter?" she asks. But soon, Takashi isn't able to answer as he vomits into the tin wastebasket. Ayame is taken aback at first, but she shakes it off and gently rubs his back as he vomits while she used her other hand to place it on his shoulder.

Once that finishes, he takes his head away from the wastebasket and sits down on the ground. Looking back at Ayame, he looks down at the ground and begins to feel ashamed.

"You're... right, Ayame-san. I'm... not very... good at lying." he said barely. He was almost out of breath.

Ayame's eyebrows bend in anger as she rises her hand in the air and lightly karate-chops the top of his head. Though it didn't hurt, he rubbed the spot where she hit. "Of course you are... Now, let me help you to the bed." Ayame grabs his hand and gently helps pull him up. Ayame leads Takashi to bed, sitting him down and pulling the covers over his lap.

"There..." Ayame grabs a cloth from her skirt pocket and gently pats at the vomit that was on the corner of his mouth. Embarrassed that she saw that, he felt the urged to rewind time and fix that. This was definitely something a girl that a guy likes shouldn't see, but she remained calm in the face, smiling even. Once done, she throws the cloth into the wastebasket and climbs back onto the bed, sitting next to him very close, causing Takashi to turn red as a tomato. Bring her knees close to her chest, she looks at Takashi with a smile.

"Even if you don't want to tell me why, it's fine. You'll tell me eventually, right?" she said all sincere.

"Well, I wish I could tell you, I don't even know why I'm feeling this sick."

"How come?"

"Well, you see, I wanted to make Zero-kun feel welcomed, so my little sister and I went up town to do stuff, but I passed out at the music store and... you know the rest."

Ayame had a curious look on her face as she says, "Zero-kun? You mean that boy... from yesterday."

Takashi nods his head.

"Mmm-hmm, that's him."

"Why would you try to make him feel welcomed, Takashi-senpai? He hurt you." she says, not angrily but concerned. She had every right to ask, he did try to kill her and he did hurt Takashi as well. But Takashi couldn't bring himself to blame him.

"I wouldn't blame him... not after what he's been through."

"What he's been through?"

"That night, he lost his entire family to a vampire. He was the only one to survive." Looking over at Ayame, she had pity written on her face and, most likely, she felt the same as Takashi, now hearing the truth.

"That's why I don't blame him. He's hurting, and I can't blame him for acting on his instincts."

Ayame felt almost guilty hearing this, and even could relate. "Wow... I feel so sorry for him. No wonder he looked so sad when I saw him."

"Sad?" Takashi said with confusion, "He looked more like he was angry."

"Well yes, but... when he came in the room, did you notice how red his eyes were?" Takashi shakes his head. During the time, he was more focused on Ayame then him, and only saw hate and anger behind his emotionless expression.

"He must have been crying. And now that you told me that... I know for certain."

Smiling, but still feeling pity for Zero, Takashi looks back at Ayame and says, "Wow, Ayame-san, you're very observant."

Ayame giggles, most likely because she was aware of this fact, and said "Of course, live my life and observant is what you get." Soon, the two started to laugh quietly. Though this made Takashi more sick, he didn't care. He was more happy to see Ayame again.

"Listen..." Takashi says, "About your family..." Before saying another word, Takashi looks over at Ayame and notices something white on her neck behind her dark brown hair. Takashi reaches over to move her hair out of the way to have a better look, but Ayame stops his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Ayame-san, what's that on your neck?" he said pointing to the spot.

"Hmm? Oh, this..." Ayame says as she takes the strings of her hair and brushes them out of the way. Doing so revealed a white medical patch on her neck.

Worried, Takashi says trying not to shout in his worry. "Ayame-san, what happened? Did you get hurt?"

Ayame covers the patch with her hand and goofily smiles. "Oh, it's nothing, Takashi-senpai. A tree branch scrapped the side of my neck, it's only a scratch."

"Well, come I have a look?" he asks.

"W-What? No, you can't." she hisses at him.

"Whoa, what's up? Why are you upset?" Takashi asks.

Ayame puffs her cheeks and looks away from him, crossing her arms across her chest. "Because I don't want you to. Besides, it's not something a boy should ask a girl."

"Mmm-hmm..." he hums with his lifted eyebrow, "And you say I'm bad at lying, you're easy to read like a book." he lies.

"Huh?" she says as she looks back at him, "Nah-uh." she said childishly. Takashi kept himself from smirking at her cute child-like anger. He knew though this wasn't like her. She was hiding something for sure.

"Ayame-san, you wanted me to trust you, now you need to trust me." he says with his hand on her shoulder, "You know I'm only trying to be genuine. I just want to see if it is healed well." Ayame stays quiet for a moment, without the angered look, and then sighs softly.

"It's not a cut, but go ahead and see for yourself." Ayame leans her head to the side and allows Takashi to peel off the patch. Slowly peeling it off the patch, Takashi, before he fully peeled it off saw a glimpse of a black color symbol on her neck. Peeling it off, Takashi sets the patch on the bed and observed what Ayame was trying to hid.

On her neck was a tattoo, a tattoo that resembled the Cross Academy crest, and also on Takashi's weapon. And according to Ayame, it was the symbol used by the Association. He wasn't shocked, but was curious to why she had this on her neck.

"Ayame-san, what is this?"

Covering the tattoo with her hand, Ayame then says, "Remember when I said my uncle wanted to put some leash on me? This is it. My family took me to the Hunter's Association in the morning and had this tattooed on my neck."

"But, Ayame-san, you're not a Level E, right?"

"I think so. The documents said that my father's genes would soon take over, and I'd be a vampire myself." To have a vampire parent must have been interesting to see. Takashi knew that not all vampire were monsters, but he hasn't met that many. Only Kaname, Ayame, and Kento. And all were kind people.

"So, how do you feel now?" he asks.

"Well, different is the best way to describe it. My sense feel like they have intensified, and my reflexes are more sharp. But really, I don't feel much different than normal."

"What about blood? Don't you need that?"

"Hmm, I wondered that myself. Not that I don't actually want to that is. Maybe because I'm still somewhat human still, I guess."

"And sunlight? I noticed you don't seem to get hurt by it."

"Well, when it's early morning, it's the worst time to be out. It feels like someone lighting a match on you, but other than that, it doesn't hurt very much."

"Do you have to sleep in a coffin?"

"Wha..? No, I sleep in my bed."

"Can you turn into a bat?"

Ayame looks at Takashi all annoyed like and said, "Hey. What's up with all these questions? Are you that curious?"

Takashi nods his head, "Mmm-hmm. Very much so. We've known each other for four years and I've never brought this up. I just want to learn more about you. That's all."

Ayame smiles and then says, "Finally letting out some steam, huh?"

"Mmm, maybe." Ayame giggles at Takashi's answer. "Hey, Ayame-san?"

"Yeah, Takashi-senpai?"

Takashi was about to ask, maybe, a insensitive question. But he really wanted to know. "Tell me about your parents? Since now we're getting everything out in the open." Ayame seemed surprised by his question, almost offended, but she simply smiles and nods.

"Sure." she says.

Ayame lifts herself up and pulls away the covers, tucking herself into the bed. Ayame pulls the covers over herself as she lays down. Takashi lays down with her, both of them laying their heads on the pillow facing each other.

"My mother was a Vampire Hunter, like my aunt and uncle, but it almost didn't seem like she wasn't one. She was very soft-spoken, kind, and generous. She was the kind of person that you could rely on if you need help. Whenever I had a nightmare, my mother would rub my back and hum to me to help me sleep; she had these really soft hands. And my father was a part of a business firm, he was also very different from what he was suppose to be too. I didn't know he was a vampire till now. But anyways, he was really strict sometimes. He taught me self-defense and showed me how to use a spear, too. But he always showed that he loved me. He would cradle me in his arms and rock me back and forth in the rocking chair we had. He would take me everywhere with him, to the store, to his business meetings. We did alot together..."

Ayame smiled a sad smile as she finished. Takashi was happy that Ayame could tell him this, and that she trusted him. But deep down, he was somewhat envious. He loved his new family, Kaien and Yuuki, and Zero too. But he never met his real parents. He doesn't even remember them. For so long, he just wanted to remember the faces of the people he used to call "Mom" and "Dad".

"They sound like amazing people." Takashi happily says.

"Oh wait." Ayame exclaims. She reaches into her skirt pocket and pulls out a folded photograph. Unfolding it, she hands it over to Takashi. Looking at it, it pictured two grown adults, Ayame's parent no less, and an adorable, smiling baby girl that was being held by the male in the picture. The woman had her arms wrapped around the male's torso smiling, and the man, who was smiling as well, had his arm around her as the baby was held in the other arm. The two were looking at the baby very tenderly.

The father was a very handsome man. He had semi-long dark brown hair that nearly covered his left eye, green eyes, and wore a casual t-shirt and black jeans.

The mother was drop-dead gorgeous. She had somewhat short jagged layered auburn hair, dark brown eyes, and wore khaki sweater that exposed her shoulders and matching knee high jeans.

It was obvious that Ayame had inherited her facial looks from her mother, and inherited her father's hair and eye color. Handing the photo back, Ayame folds it back up and places it back into her pocket.

"What happened to them?" Takashi asked. Ayame faced fell to depression.

"They were killed..." Ayame was about to continued, but Takashi rises his hand to stop her.

"Forget I asked, Ayame-san. I'm sorry, I just don't want you to tell me, not if it's too painful for you." Mentally, he slapped himself in the face for asking. Ayame's smile came back as she grabbed Takashi's hand and hugged it close to her.

"You're too nice, Takashi-senpai. But that's why I like you so much." Takashi face was burning right up. He could feel butterflies in his stomach, and add to his already sore stomach, he thought he might throw up again. Takashi gulps the lump in his throat and lets out a sigh.

"Takashi-senpai?" Ayame whispers.

"Yes, Ayame-san?"

"Thank you... for accepting me. You're a *yawn* a good person." Takashi's face brightens up to Ayame's comment and begins to stammer his words.

"Oh, I don't know about that."

" *yawn* I do..." she says softly, "I want you to tell me about your family, but can we later? I'm getting... really sleepy." she barely managed to say through her yawning. Takashi, with tears welling up, takes hold of Ayame's hand and lays it down on the pillow.

"Good night, Ayame-san."

"Good night, Takashi-senpai."

Holding each others hands, they drift away into sleep. And Takashi, suddenly feels the pain leave his body, holds onto her hand evermore tightly as they two children smile and dream.


	15. One on One with a Pureblood

"Good morning, Takashi."

Hearing the voice of the nurse no less, Takashi groggily opens his eyes, rubbing away the sand that formed in the corners of them. Waking up, he saw that Ayame was no longer sleeping next to him. Thinking she must have slipped off after he had fallen asleep. Simply smiling, he knew it was for the best. There was no way he could tell the nurse that she was a vampire, and that she came in through the window. He was just glad to see her again.

Looking over, the nurse was pulling the curtains apart, allowing the sunlight to shine through. It was a beautiful, clear day out. The crisp wind coming from outside when the nurse opens the window causes Takashi to inhale the fresh air in relief.

The nurse looks back at Takashi and smiles.

"You're looking so much better today, young man. How are you feeling?"

Takashi pondered for a moment when noticing the pain he was feeling in his whole body was magically gone. The nurse saw that color had returned to his already pale complexion.

"Great, actually." he says with a smile.

"That's good. I came to check up on you first, to see if you were alright, but it seems I worried for nothing." The nurse picks up a metal tray, consisting of oatmeal, toast, and a glass of orange juice that she had set down on the table, and sets it on Takashi's lap. "There you go. You need to eat healthy if you want to grow up big and strong." Takashi bows his head to the nurse.

"Thank you, Mrs. Nurse."

After the nurse leaves the room, Takashi takes only a few bites of the oatmeal, and a couple of bites of the toast before he pushes it away from him. He was feeling better, but his throat was still in pain, and his head practically programmed into his brain that if he ate anything, he would just throw it up. So he set it aside for later, he'd hate to waste it. Pushing the covers off of himself, he lifts himself off the bed and walks over to the open window. Resting on the window sill, Takashi lazily watches the small clouds that were flying alone in an empty sky, enjoying the feel of the wind on face.

Takashi starts humming the tune he played on the violin in joy. It still struck him as odd, he had never played the violin in his life, but he always wanted too. Never could explain why he did, it was just a feel of nostalgic joy whenever he thought about it. He wasn't sure where the tune came from, it just popped in his head from some unknown source. But it was a soothing tune, it had a hint of sorrow in it, but it also had a feel of warmth and kindness as well.

Thinking about it, Takashi looks back at the violin that sat next to the bed and had the urge to play it. He couldn't play it in the hospital, so he walks over and picks up the violin case as he makes his way to the door. Finding a nearby elevator, Takashi presses the up button to go to the top floor of the building. They hopefully won't mind if he played it on the roof, it wouldn't disturb anyone. As the doors slid open, Takashi enters and presses his destination, watching the doors slid back and feeling the downward push of the elevator. The sound of cracking could be heard from the cables pulling the young boy up.

_"Oh god, I hope the cables don't break...!"_

Luckily, Takashi reaches the top floor of the building without injury. Looking around for the stairwell, he wanders the halls in his hospital clothes and violin case in his right hand. After a short search, Takashi finds a door with a picture sign of a person going up stairs.

_"Ah, found it."_

Opening the door, he begins to walk up the fleet of stairs above him, feeling a chill to the spine from the cold as his bare feet walk on the hard stone.

Reaching the door to the roof, Takashi pushes the door open, taken back a few from the sudden bursting wind and blinding sunlight. As he walks onto the roof, the door closing behind him, Takashi looks around for a place to sit, wandering about till he decided to sit on the ledge of the building, ignoring the cold stone he sat on. With a smile on his face, Takashi inhaled the peppermint winds while listening to some birds sing a tune.

Takashi looks below the towering height and was surpised to feel so relax. The height, the feel of the wind hitting his face, how close the sky was, he felt so free.

_"I just hope no one thinks I'm going to jump." _he thinks to himself playfully.

Takashi sets the violin on his lap and opens the case, gingerly taking it out and the bow as well, careful not to break them or lose grip of them and fall from the roof. That simply thought caused him to be jumpy.

Setting the case behind him, Takashi puts the violin into position and places the bow on the strings. Takashi hesitates for a moment, trying to remember how to play it. He never even used a violin before, but for some reason, it seemed clear in his head on how to use it. The feel of the violin on his neck and the strings on his fingers all seemed very familiar to him. He was a young boy when he woke from the hospital. Could it be possible he was a violin prodigy at a young age before his time at Cross Academy...?

"Nah... couldn't be." he laughs to himself. Having his fingers into position, Takashi gently moves the bow backwards and forwards on the strings. Allowing the tune to be carried by the wind of the towering height, Takashi smiles to himself. He was happy to hear this song again. The tune soothed his worries, seemingly allowed his past to flow through his mind. Though he wasn't aware of it, a crowd of people was gathering below, looking up and listening. One woman with a child was freaking out, thinking Takashi was going to jump. Another couple was talking to one of the hospital staff, the woman points up and the nurse shrieks with horror.

Takashi couldn't hear below him, he was more focused on his violin, and too proud to pay attention around him.

After playing for about 5 minutes, the wind began to blow even harder, hindering any further playing on the violin. Takashi decides to retire, as his urge to play was now satisfied. Reaching for the case behind him, Takashi carefully places both the violin and bow back into the case. Once that was done, he sets it back behind him and stands up on the ledge. The crowd below him started to loudly murmur fear as Takashi was standing on the ledge.

About to step down from the ledge, a huge gust of wind begins to push the young boy back. Losing his balance, Takashi loses his ground and trips over the ledge, causing the crowd to yell in terror. Takashi lets out his own scream as he falls.

Takashi had his eyes closed tightly, feeling the rushing wind against his face as he fell. But he suddenly noticed, as he slowly opened his eyes, the tug on the back of his collar. Someone had grabbed him by the collar and he was now dangling off the ledge. Takashi bit his lip to prevent any screaming, but couldn't slience the whimpering. Whoever had him by the collar pulls him up and gets him back onto the roof.

Takashi, on his knees, looks up to see his savior. His vision was blurry though, the shock of falling was still messing with his mind. Rubbing his eyes, Takashi heard a familar voice.

"Are you all right, Takashi?"

Takashi saw it was Kaname, who had his hand out, reaching for the boy. Takashi takes his hand and stands back up. Flustered, Takashi begins to stutter his words. "O-oh, yes. I'm f-fine, Kaname-senpai."

"What were you doing on the ledge? You could've been killed." Though Kaname spoke so calm, Takashi could tell he sounded worried.

"Um, I wanted to... play my violin. But I didn't want to disturb the hospital, so I went to the roof." Kaname looks over Takashi's shoulder and then looks back at the shivering boy.

"You should have at least told someone. It was dangerous for you to be here by yourself. If I hadn't show up..." Kaname's sentance is cut off when Takashi had a sudden realization.

"Kaname-senpai! You shouldn't be up on the roof. It's a clear day and I don't want you to burn from the sun!" Takashi exclaims as he grabs his violin case and gently pushes Kaname to the door. Takashi remembered what Ayame said about how sunlight affected her, Kaname was no different. Kaname, understanding the young boy's concern, allows Takashi to lead him off of the roof.

"You're quick to think of others, Takashi." Kaname says as he entered the stairwell.

"Hmm? Oh, I don't know about that."

They continue talking as they walk down the stairwell. "I should have told someone that I was going to the roof. But I knew that the hospital staff would say no, or would want to be present. I wanted to be alone to play. But that's selfish of me, I guess."

"No need to feel selfish." Kaname kindly said, "I understand of wanting to be alone to collect your thoughts."

Takashi smiles to hear this. Entering back into the hospital, Kaname leads Takashi back to his room, encountering the screaming nurse who saw Takashi on the roof. After Kaname talks to her, he comes back to Takashi's room. Takashi was already back in the hospital bed, not before shutting the curtains to the room so the sunlight couldn't get in.

Kaname sits on the chair near the bed.

"How are you feeling, Takashi?" Kaname asks. Takashi couldn't help but feel flustered talking to Kaname one-on-one. This was the first time that he's ever been alone with him; he was always with Yuuki whenever he came to visit. Perhaps, he was too nervous to talk to him. Kaname was nice and all, but the fact he was a Pureblood vampire, someone who can make humans into their slaves made Takashi truthfully scared to be alone with him.

"I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking, Kaname-senpai." Kaname leans up from the chair and presses the palm of his hand on the boy's forehead, causing Takashi's cheeks to turn bright red.

"Hmm, you feel feverish. Are you sure?" Takashi nods his head as Kaname sits back down."Good. I'd hate to think you were very ill."

Takashi smiles at him and says, "Thank you for your concern, Kaname-senpai. But really, I'm fine." Earning a smile from Kaname.

"...Um, are you all right, Kaname-senpai? Did being on the roof hurt you at all?" Takashi asks.

Kaname chuckles slightly and then says, "Don't worry, a little sunlight isn't going to kill me."

Takashi sighs, "Oh, good. I was worried. But, Kaname-senpai, why did you come here? I mean, I'm grateful, but would it be nighttime for you?"

"Yes, but I heard you collasped the other day. I was busy, so I couldn't come to make sure if you were alright. So I came today." Takashi, flattered, was happy he seemed concerned.

"But still, I don't want you to lose sleep because of me." Takashi says with a guilty look.

Kaname leans over and smooths Takashi's hair. "You worry too much." Kaname says. "You're the sick one, I'm the one who should be worried about you, worrying will only worsen your condition... am I right?"

"Uh, yeah..." Takashi quietly says, knowing that was the truth. Kaname looks over at the violin case that sat on the bed with a curious look. "When did you get a violin, Takashi? I didn't know you could play."

Taking the case and resting it on his lap, Takashi says, "Oh, I didn't know I could either." Causing Kaname to lift an eyebrow. "A man at the music store gave it to me. I tried it for the first time and I liked it."

With a tiny smile on his face, Kaname kindly says, "Really now? Then I have to ask you to play for me sometime." Earning a smile from Takashi, a blonde haired man looking around Kaname's age walks into the room with a minor run.

"Oh, Kaname, there you are." the man says with relief.

Kaname looks back at the blonde man and says, "Sorry to have kept you waiting, Takuma. I was just having a conversation with our friend here."

This "Takuma", smiling brightly, walks up to Takashi and says, "Ah, so you're the famous Takashi. I'm pleased to meet you finally. I'm Takuma Ichijo."

"Um, pleased to meet you too, Takuma-senpai."

"Likewise." Takuma says, still smiling. Takashi took an quick liking to Takuma. For a vampire, he was so cheery and happy and bright. He liked the fact that they had the same eye color and that their names started out the same:"Tak"

"How did you know my name?" Takashi asks.

"Oh, Kaname has told me about you often. Even though I've stayed in the car, I'm with Kaname when he visits Yuuki and I often saw you with her." This causing Takashi to blush.

"Really? You should come visit as well then, Takuma-senpai. I'd really like it if you did."

"Why, thank you, Takashi-chan. You're too kind." Though Takashi might have already knew this, he decides to ask.

"So, are you a...?"

"A vampire, I'm guessing you're asking? Yes, I am."

"Oh, so you're... not a Pureblood?"

"Hmm, no. I'm a Aristocrat. Why do you ask?" Takashi was dumbfound that an Pureblood was friends with an Aristocrat. Granted, he still barely knew anything about vampires, only in the books he has read. He does know that vampires respect, but also fear, Purebloods. The way he spoke to Kaname was so causal; seemed to tell a different story.

Not wanting to be rude saying that, Takashi says, "Oh, just curious is all."

"So, Kaname? Are you ready to leave?" Takuma asks as Kaname stands from the chair.

"Yes, I am." Kaname looks down at Takashi and says, "You should pack your things as well, Takashi."

"You mean, I'm coming with you?"

"Yes, though we have a few things to do before we take you home. Do you mind?"

"Oh, no, of course not. I'd love to."

Kaname slightly smiles and says, "Good, we'll wait for you in the lobby then." After the two vampires leave, Takashi takes out the plastic bag that held the black sweater and jeans he was wearing the other day. His coat had a few specks of blood on it, which made Takashi uncomfortable to wear. Takashi takes off his hospital clothing and quickly puts on his other clothes. Not wasting time to putting on his coat, he stuffs it into the bag. slipping on his shoes and grabbing his violin case, he heads for the hospital lobby.

Walking towards the lobby entrance, Takashi saw Kaname and Takuma through the glass doors talking to one of the doctors. Takashi couldn't hear what they were saying, but from the way that the doctor was talking it looked like that they were in a argument. The doctor had a look of frustration as he talked to Kaname. Takashi quietly walks slowly and carefully opens the doors slightly to listen to what they were saying.

"You can not take this boy out of here without parental constant! He's in no condition to leave!" The doctor yells.

"I saw him myself, he looked perfectly fine. Perhaps there was a mix-up in your tests." Kaname says.

"I do not make mistakes! Takashi is most likely suffering from a serious condition..."

"You've done your test, haven't you?" Kaname saids with his arms crossed.

"...Well, yes. And they all came up negative..." The doctor says with stammering words.

"Then I think it was just a little mix-up and the boy should return home. It's a little obvious that this place makes him uncomfortable, doesn't it?" Kaname says. The doctor grits his teeth in anger, you could practically see the steam coming off him.

"You may be a Kuran, and a Pureblood, but that doesn't mean...!"

His sentence is cut off when Takuma sees Takashi from the glass door and exclaims, "Ah, Takashi-chan, there you are. Are you ready?" as Kaname and the doctor look at him as well. Embarrassed that he was caught eavesdropping, Takashi comes out, cheeks redder than a tomato, and nods his head.

"Takuma?" Kaname says.

"Yes, Kaname?"

"Take Takashi to the car. I'd like to talk to the doctor for a while longer." Kaname says in a deep tone and a leering glare that caused the doctor's eyes to widened.

"Alright then. Come, Takashi-chan."

Ignoring the stare of the doctor, Takashi walks with Takuma to a shiny black limo sitting at the front entrance. Takuma opens the door of the limo for Takashi, "After you." he says with a smile. Takashi nods to thank him as he gets inside the car. After Takuma shuts the door, he walks over to the otherside and opens the door, climbing in and shutting the door after settling in.

Takashi was amazed by the vehicle. He has never been in a limo before. Everything was spotless; even the floormats.

"You look amazed, Takashi-chan. Is this your first time in a limo?" Takuma asks.

"Ah-huh. I've never been in anything so fancy in my life." Takashi excitedly says.

Takuma chuckles at the boys excitment, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Takashi was a bit curious to why he smiled alot, even now he was smile. But it really didn't matter to him, he liked his smile. It was a very charming one.

"Have you and Kaname-senpai been friends for long?" Takashi asks.

With a bright smile, Takuma says, "Yes, ever since we were children. I used to live with him, so you can say we're practically brothers." As close as he stands by Kaname, it was a bit obvious.

"I see. I can really tell." Takashi says cheerfully.

On cue, Kaname opens the car door and sits on the seat facing Takashi. "That was quick, Kaname. Did you have any trouble?" Takuma asks.

"It took a bit of... persuasion, but he listened to reason." Kaname says with an evil grin. Takashi didn't like the sound of it. His overactive imagination took over, thinking Kaname either killed, beaten, bitten, or done some other horrible to him. The grin on Kaname's face said very much so, but he was to nervous to ask so he just dropped it.

"Ready to go, Takashi?" Kaname asks. Takashi looks at Kaname and nods. "Alright then" he says as the car begins to go in motion.

Watching the hospital go out of sight, Takashi lets out a quiet sigh as they make for other sights. Takashi, with no doubt, was worried about what the doctor said. After what happened last night, it was no secret that there was something wrong, and the fact it just came up out of the blue is what bothered him the most.

Soon, worry was gone as he felt his eyelids grow heavier and heavier as time seemed to pass by. Leaning his head against the window, Takashi passes out like a light, happy to just go home


	16. Eyes of Sadness and Empathy

"Takashi, time to wake up."

Feeling slight shoving and hearing Takuma's voice, Takashi forces himself to wake up. Despite the pain in his neck from leaning up against the window, he was too tired and comfortable. Takashi woke up and saw it was nearly pitch black out; the sun was about to set.

Takashi sits back up and stretches his arm and legs.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Takuma says playfully.

Takashi turns to Takuma, while rubbing his eyes, and says, "Morning? But it's pitch black out..." Having finally got what Takuma meant, Takashi smiles and chuckles softly at Takuma's irony. Kaname opens the door and shows his way out.

"We're here." Kaname says. Takashi shakes off his sleepiness and realized that they arrived to his home.

_"Was I really that tired?" _Takashi thought. It was early afternoon when they left the hospital, but from what it look like outside it must have already been hours since he slept. Takashi sheepishly takes his things and tiredly pulls himself out of the car.

Takashi turns back and bids goodbye to Takuma, who was waving back with a jolly smile on his face. Kaname climbs out of the vehicle and shuts the door behind him, leading Takashi through the pathway to his house. "By the way, what other business did you have to take care of, Kaname-senpai?" Takashi asks as he looks up at the tall vampire.

Kaname looks down to the small boy and says, "Oh, nothing in particular. Just politics is all."

Being a Pureblood must be a high standing for politics, no doubt about that, so Takashi didn't bother to further ask what's in "particular". Arriving to the front door of the house, Kaname and Takashi are greeted by Yuuki, who flew into the room as they entered into the house. "Taka-niisan, you're home!" Yuuki happily embraces Takashi, with him dropping his bag of clothes on the ground.

"Good to see you, too, Yuuki-neechan." he says softly as he pats Yuuki gently on the back.

"I'm glad you're home, Taka-niisan. I was really worried about you." Yuuki says with a smile on her face. Yuuki, almost forgetting about Kaname, embraces him as well. "Thank you for bringing Taka-niisan home, Kaname-sama."

Kaname chuckles at the excited girl. "You're very welcome, Yuuki."

Yuuki takes both of the males by their hands and pulls them in gently into the main room. "Come on, you two. Hurry, come in." she says all joyfully.

"You seem very happy tonight, Yuuki-neechan." Takashi asks.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she replies happily. Takashi couldn't help but coo at her excitement as he sets his violin case down.

Entering the main room, Takashi saw Kaien and Zero, who had bandages around his neck, sitting at the dining room table. "Ah, welcome home, my son." Kaien greets. Takashi bows to the two sitting in the dining room.

"Thank you. Glad to be home." Takashi replies.

Takashi eyes glanced over at Zero, who had a wild look on his face. He then noticed Zero taking hold of the butterknife on the table, holding it like he was ready to attack. Feeling his gut knot up, his fears came true as Zero charged at Kaname with the knife. "N-No, Zero, don't!" Yuuki yells. Yuuki tries to stop him, but Kaname quickly moves her out of the way as Zero digs his weapon into the Pureblood's arm.

"Vampire!" Zero screams.

Acting on instinct, Takashi rushes at Zero, grabbing him by the arm that had the weapon and tried to pull it off. "Zero, what are you doing!? Stop it!" Takashi yells as he continues to try to pry off the weapon. Zero only ignored his fit and only kept his burning gaze locked with Kaname.

"You attacked me without reason... That wasn't very nice..." Kaname says coldly, while keeping an icy stare locked with Zero.

"Shut up! I know what you are, vampire! You have the same smell as that woman!"

"That woman? So you must be Zero Kiryuu..."

Takashi adverted his gaze at Kaname and then at Zero back and forth, confused and scared at their confrontation. "Please, Zero. Stop!" Takashi begs. Zero adverts his hateful look at Takashi and hisses, "Let go of me, Takashi."

"No! Not till you stop."

Kaname takes hold of the knife Zero had into his hand and rips it out of his arm. "I am sorry for what happen to your family, but I will not be killed by the likes of you." Kaname says as he drops the knife on the ground.

"Let go of me!" Zero screams as he shoos away the grip Takashi had on him.

Takashi backed away from him, over the knife that had just be pulled out. Takashi looked do at the weapon and saw Kaname's blood at the tip of the knife. Seeing the blood, Takashi eyes widened as he felt his stomach knot up more, he suddenly felt light-headed and cold. Out of nowhere, a sharp pain radiates in his stomach and his head. The pain resembled someone shoving needles in those places. The pain was too much for him to handle. Takashi wraps his arms around his stomach, lightly whimpering escaped his breath. He shuts his eyes tightly as he could feel the pain behind his eyes. "Taka-niisan! Are you all right!?" Yuuki exclaims. Takashi didn't pay attention to her voice.

"Takashi? What's wrong?" Zero asks as he reaches for him.

"Don't touch me!" Takashi yells as he jerks away from him, "I-I'm sorry... I need to use the restroom."

Takashi darts out of the room, speed walking away from them as fast as he could.

Reaching the bathroom, Takashi begins coughing violently as he slams the door behind him. Covering his mouth, he felt something wet hit the palm of his hand. Removing his hand, he find specks of blood covering his hands. Takashi's breathing had become uncontrollable, the room around him felt like it was spinning. Takashi, barely keeping balance, rushes to the sink, turning the valve and letting the warm water run as he continued to cough into the sink. He watched as the blood from his coughs swirls with the water going down the drain.

Still coughing, Takashi falls to the ground as his pain wouldn't stop.

_"Oh, my god... what is wrong with me!? What is wrong with me!?"_

His train of thought was interrupted when he hears knocking on the door and the sound of his father's voice.

"Takashi, are you all right?"

As Takashi's cough calmed, Takashi pushed himself up and open the door. Kaien walks in and places his hands on the young boy's shoulders.

"Takashi, are you all right? Talk to me."

Seeing the worry in his eyes, Takashi feigns a smile as he says, "O-Oh, y-yes Dad. I-I'm f-f-fine." Even a fool could tell he was not fine. His face had become pale as a ghost, his hands were trembling and blood was oozing out of the corner of his mouth.

"Enough, Takashi. Let's get you to bed.' Kaien says as he takes a washcloth from the bathroom counter and wipes off the speck of blood on his mouth.

"B-B-B-But..."

Kaien smoothes the boy's hair and tenderly says, "It's all right, Takashi. You don't need to say any more." Takashi didn't bother to argue anymore, he was in too much pain and was too tired to anyway.

Kaien leads Takashi into his bedroom, pulling back the covers and tucking Takashi in. Takashi, with a worried glint in his eyes, asks, "Is Kaname-senpai okay? Is Zero okay, too? And Yuuki-neechan?"

Kaien smooths the boy's head and replies, "Don't worry about them now, my boy. You need to worry about your health now." A hint of guilt was on the back of his mind. Feeling like a burden to all he meets, Kaname, his father, the hospital staff. Ever since he could remember, many people took care of him. He felt like he couldn't take care of himself when the time came. With that thought in his mind, Takashi soon started to choke back sobs.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Kaien asks tenderly.

"I'm... I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"Well, ever since you adopted me, I've been nothing but trouble. If I've known I'd get sick like this, I would have..."

Before Takashi could finish, Kaien presses his index finger against his lip. "Hush now, I'll hear none of it." Kaien then sits on the bed and says, "Never feel like you're burden, Takashi. You're my son, and I love you. I'll never think of you as a burden."

Still sniffing and hiccuping, Takashi nods his head as the words hit home. "Love you, too, Papa-sama."

Kaien smiles and then smoothed the boy's head. "Atta boy." As Kaien stands up, he asks, "Do you need anything before I leave?" Takashi simply shake his head. "Alright then, call me if you need anything." Takashi nods his head as Kaien shuts the door behind him, leaving him in almost complete darkness. The light from the moon peered through his window, illuminating his room some. The pain in his body started to hurt less and less. With that, Takashi allowed himself to relax, pressing his face closer to the familiar pillow and the plushie that sat near his head.

Takashi takes the plushie and hugs it close to his chest. Hugging the plush, his mind begins to feel numb, his body begins to lose its senses.

* * *

_Curled into a ball on his side, the sound of footsteps approaches him slowly. A sense of fear crepted inside. The footsteps soon became closer and closer. The footsteps stop in front of the sleeping Takashi. His body shudders as he feels a small hand pressed against his shoulder._

_"Please, look at me." The voice a child said._

_Takashi slowly opened his eyes and looked up. Takashi saw a young boy around his age. The boy resembled Takashi in the face but he had silvery eyes and blondish brown hair that curled at the sides. The boy was wearing a royal looking outfit, a dark purple coat over a light purple button vest and a white long sleeved button up. The boy had a look of sadness in his eyes as he kneeled down to Takashi._

_Takashi pushes himself up and looks attentively at the other him._

_"Why...? Why do you do this to yourself?" The boy asks with sorrow in his voice._

_"What..?"_

_"Calling yourself inferior... why do you?"_

_Takashi stands, his height being the same as this mirror image. The boy places his hand on Takashi's cheek and says, "You should know people love you. You hurt them as much as you hurt yourself when you talk like that." Takashi only remains silent_.

_The boy's eyes start scanning the scars on Takashi neck. With his eyes locked in place on his scars, the boy embraces Takashi and begins to sob. "Why do you keep rejecting me? Why won't you accept the real you?" Takashi didn't hug him back. Scared, Takashi prys the mysterious boy from him. The boy collapses to his kness, crying. _

_"What do you mean "the real me"? You're not making sense."_

_The boy slowly looks up at Takashi, but now, his face was covered in blood, cuts and bruises covered his face and hands. Takashi gasps in horror, slowly backing away from him. The boy didn't show any sign of pain, and only says, "You'll know... in time." With his last words, he collapses to the ground. His eyes no longer showed any signs of life, his body just laid there, lifeless. Takashi, feeling regret, whimpers softly as he reaches his arm to his lifeless mirror image._

_As he was about to touch his mirror image, Takashi feels someone grab him by his right arm, forcefully jerking him into the air. Takashi crys out in pain as he feels someone's breathing on his face. As his eyes adjusted, Takashi saw the colors of blue and red in their eyes, hearing whoever had him laughing insanely._

_"I've got you now... my little pet."_

* * *

Zero lays against the wall next to his bed, while Yuuki stares at him with a worried gaze.

"There's something wrong with you. You, the headmaster, and that kid." Zero says in a low angered tone.

On cue, a blood-chilling scream caused both Yuuki and Zero to jump. "It's coming from Taka-niisan's room!" Yuuki cries. Zero shoots himself off of the bed and out of the room, running ahead of Yuuki. Zero flings open Takashi's door, seeing Takashi clawing at his face while loudly sobbing.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Takashi screams. Zero rushes to Takashi, placing his hands on both of his shoulders and trying to shake him awake.

"Takashi! Snap out of it! Wake up!"

Takashi eyes shot open, frantically looking around the room as he panics.

"Z-Zero..."

Zero sits down on the bed and tries to comfort him. "It's all right, Takashi. It was just a bad dream." he says softly.

Takashi embraces Zero, pressing his face into his chest and begins to cry hysterically. "He's going to kill me... That man who killed my real dad... He'll find me and kill me, too!"

Zero, confused, takes Takashi into his arms and slowly starts rocking him back and forth. "It's all right now, Takashi. You're safe." he says to comfort him. This only caused Takashi to shake his head furiously.

"Is Taka-niisan all right, Zero?" Yuuki asks as she stands in the doorway, scared.

"Yeah, he just had a bad dream." Zero replies

Zero turns to Yuuki and says, "Yuuki, go get the headmaster." As Yuuki nods and turns to leave, Takashi looks at Zero and yells, "No! Don't, please. I-I don't want him to be bothered."

Zero's annoyance was evident as he says, "Don't be stupid, Takashi."

"Just... Please don't. I'm begging you not to. Please."

Zero simply lets out an annoyed sigh as he turns to Yuuki. "Never mind then, Yuuki."

"But Taka-niisan, you really should..." Yuuki worryingly says. Takashi doesn't answer her, only crying softly into Zero's chest. Zero looks down at him with sad eyes as Takashi wipes away his tears.

Takashi looks up at Zero with sheepish eyes and says, "I-I'm fine now, guys. There's nothing to worry about. I'm fine now." Zero bops Takashi with his fist on the head and says, "No, you're not fine." Zero says.

Takashi could no longer hide his shame, he began to hate himself. The words of his mirror image raced through his head. Something that seemed to hit home hard and sounded all too familiar.

Zero sits up from the bed and says to Yuuki, "Don't worry about it, Yuuki. I'll take care of him."

Yuuki nods her head and says "Okay. If you need anything, just call me, kay?" Zero nods his head as Yuuki says to Takashi, "Try to get better, Taka-niisan. Kay?" Takashi nods.

After Yuuki walks back to her room, Zero looks down at Takashi with sadden eyes. "Do you want me to stay, Takashi?" he asks. Takashi stays silent, only nods to him. "Alright then, scoot over."

Takashi scoots to the other side of his bed to give him more room. As Zero and him lay down, Takashi began to reminiscent about what happened, this lead him to feel embarrassed. Turning over on his side, he locked eyes with Zero's amethyst eyes.

"Feeling better?" Zero asks.

"Y-Yeah, I guess." Takashi replies with his eyes adverted away from him.

Zero reaches over and gently starts rubbing Takashi's back. Takashi felt even more flustered, but more so confused. Zero had this hateful air about him, but now he seemed more relaxed and, more or less, himself. It was the same after the fight he had about Ayame. Zero touches heads with Takashi and says, "I had a little brother who was like you. Whenever he got sick or was upset, he'd always wanted me to stay with him. You don't seem to be any different."

"Zero-kun, I didn't know you had a brother." Takashi says with amazement.

"Yeah, I did. He was my identical twin. He was the sickly one in the family, but he always tried his best not to be a burden." Zero adverted his eyes away from Takashi. His eyes had a hint of sadness to them.

Takashi, sensing Zero's sadness, leans closer to him and kindly says, "This must be very difficult for you, Zero...chan. I'm really sorry."

Zero locks heads with Takashi again and places his hand on his cheek. "Don't apologize. It is what it is." Takashi could feel his heart break when he looked into his eyes. He seemed angry and hateful, but there was a certain gentleness in his eyes.

"But still..." Takashi says sadly.

"Don't worry about it." Zero replies, "Just try to get some sleep."

Takashi replies with a nod. "Kay. Thank you, Zero-chan." he says with a smile.

* * *

Kaname throws a light yellow file onto Kaien's desk. Kaien looks at this with confusion. "I took this from the doctor who took care of Takashi." Kaien sets down his cup of tea and opens the files, flipping through the pages as Kaname looked at him attentively. As Kaien scans through the file, he stops at one page that attracted his interest. "He's progressing at a faster rate than expected." Kaname says, "When will you tell him? Or should I tell him? I think he has the right to know."

Kaien looks up from the file and says to Kaname, "He'll know within time, Kaname-kun."

Kaname scoffs and hisses at Kaien, "That's your plan. And you're fully aware of what will happen if he finds out anyway?" Kaien stands from his desk and turns away from Kaname, staring out the window into the darkness.

"Yes, I am fully aware. But I made a promise to a dying man... and I intend to keep that promise."

Kaname sighs and says with a hand on his hip, "Very well. But know this: Even if you can tame him, he's still dangerous, to everyone around him- even himself."

"I know Kaname-kun... I know."


	17. The Solution

Takashi woke to the sound of pure silence, besides the sound of soft breathing and heart beating from what his ear was pressed against, and the morning sun peering through his window. Feeling uncomfortably warm, Takashi pulls some of his blankets from him and pulls his pant legs up to his knees to try to cool off. Doing so, he noticed a silver-haired boy, sound asleep close to him. Flustered, Takashi jumped when he locked his eyes on his closed eyes. _"W-Wait... what is Zero doing in my room?" _he thought, but he suddenly remembers that Zero stayed with him when he had a nightmare and softly sighs from his surprise. Takashi's eyes scan the bandage around Zero's neck, feeling pity for him, rests the palm of his hand on the silver-haired boy's neck. _"Did he get hurt?... If he did, I hope it isn't serious." _ Laying down, facing him, Zero's eyes slowly opened, meeting his lavender eyes with Takashi's jade green eyes.

Takashi quickly jerks his hand back and pretends to stretch his arm over Zero's head. After a yawn, Zero says "Oh, did I wake you, Takashi? Sorry."

The black-haired boy smiles and shakes his head. "No, that's all right."

Zero pushes himself up, brushing his silver hair to the side and stretching his arms and legs as he sits on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling, Takashi?" he asks with his head turned to look at the black-haired boy. As Takashi sits back up, he nods his head, earning a nod from Zero. "That's good." Zero says with relief.

Though Takashi said yes, he still felt nervous and scared. The images of his mirror self and what happened towards the end was no doubt the cause of these feelings, but he didn't want to worry his family anymore than they already do.

"Um, Zero-chan?" Takashi asks, turned towards the silver-haired boy, who was standing up from the bed. Zero turns towards him and says, "Yeah? What is it, Takashi?"

The confrontation that Zero had with Kaname was worrying him too. When Zero said that Kaname had the same scent as "that woman", did he mean the vampire that killed his family? And if so, was this vampire a Purebloood? He just had to find out, but he didn't want to open old wounds. But again, he had to know. Takashi fiddles with his thumbs as he stammers his next words.

"When you said that Kaname-senpai had the same scent as "that woman"... did you mean the vampire that killed your family?" Takashi asked.

But the only answer he received was an awkward silence from Zero. Takashi looked and saw a pained look on his face, and with that, scoffs and turns to leave the room. "Zero, wait! I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Takashi panics. Zero, standing in front of the door with his hand on the knob, looks back and says with tender eyes, "Don't worry about it. But don't bring it up again." his last words he hisses.

As Zero opens the door and leaves the room, Takashi took notice of the causal clothes he was still wearing. Having this gross feeling in his messy hair, Takashi groggily pushes himself up to take shower, grabbing a pair of underwear, a grey long sleeve, and a pair of black jeans from his closet and heading to the bathroom out in the hallway.

Setting his clothes on the bathroom counter as he walked in, Takashi took a quick glance in the mirror, observing his physical features. Opening his eyes wide to observe the green and white in his eyes, brushing aside the single black bold bang that covered the middle of his forehead. His hands reach the scars on the right of his neck. When he first got them, they were four separate gashes but now, because of the healing process, it has merged into one large, bold gash in its place.

Lightly stroking it, Takashi felt a kind of numbness in the particular spot; it didn't hurt, but it was very bothersome. Ignoring it for now, Takashi just wanted to take his daily morning shower and get this greasy feeling off of him.

Speading more than an hour in the bathroom, Takashi had finished taking a shower and now, wearing the clothes he picked out, was brushing his mess of a hair. Usually, it was easy to manage, but he would be, painfully, pulling out knots with the comb, letting out a exclaim of pain as he did (and the occasional curse word. Luckily, or hopefully, no one heard him). Finally getting his hair the way he wanted it, Takashi takes a glance in the mirror and smiles as he leaves the bathroom with his dirty clothes, cradled in his arms.

Quickly opening his bedroom door, he carelessly throws his clothes into his bedroom without looking, lightly shutting his door as he leaves. He just wanted to see his family again. Last night didn't count as he didn't spend much time with them. It was only a day he spent at the hospital, but one day felt like years to him.

Happily skipping down the stairs, Takashi encounters Yuuki, in her nightgown, and Zero, still in his casual clothes, sitting at the dining room table. While Takashi had a smile on his face, once Yuuki and Zero layed their eyes on him, they had worried looks on theirs. Takashi takes notice of this and sits next Yuuki, still smiling. "Morning, Yuuki-neechan." he said brightly.

Yuuki brings a smile to her face and looks to Takashi.

"Morning, Taka-niisan. Did you sleep ok?" Takashi nods his head and says.

"Yes, I did, actually."

Though Yuuki was smiling, her eyes gave away her cover. Takashi quickly took notice of this too, and Zero too when he looked at him and Yuuki both. Takashi felt uncomfortable by their taciturn slience; turning his head away and eyeing his arms that rested on the table. What happened last night was all hazy to him for some reason. He remembered returning home, Zero attacking Kaname, and having a panic attack. But he didn't remember the things he said. He must have said something that made them look so worried. He was happy that they showed concern, but he didn't want that.

The silence is broke as Kaien burst through the room from the kitchen, joyfully skipping and dancing as he said all sing-song, "Goood morning!~ How are my lovely children doing this fine morning?~"

Zero eyes the starstrucken man and hisses, "I told you not to call me "your child"!"

"Aww, Zero!~ Don't be so cruel.~" the poor man cried into his kitty apron as Takashi covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing. Kaien quickly stopped his crying and went into serious mode as he looks to Takashi. "And how are you this morning, Takashi?"

Takashi smiles and nods, "I'm fine, Dad."

Hearing Takashi call him "Dad" he suddenly sunk into depression, hoping to hear "Papa-sama" instead. He always enjoyed being called "Papa-sama", but Takashi stopped saying it because he felt it was too childish, but he would let it slip once in a great while though.

"Just "Dad", not "Papa-sama"." he said with a teary eyed look.

"I'm...sorry?" Takashi says, with his head tilt to the left.

"Oh, nevermind."

Kaien waltzes back to the kitchen, coming back with dishes with many edibles. Setting them on the table, Kaien says all sing-song again "Eat up~ we'll be leaving soon."

"Leaving? Going where?" Yuuki asks.

"It's a surprise. You'll find out soon enough."

A surprise? It was certainly something to look forward to. As the child ate up and took the dishes into the kitchen, Kaien asks the children to hurry up and get ready, which they complied. Takashi finished dressing first, wearing a jacket over his grey long-sleeved, waltzing into the living room and laying on the couch to wait for his other siblings. Yuuki and Zero finished up and came downstairs.

Kaien threw on his trench coat, and lead the children out the door, where a black vehicle waited for them by the school entrance.

The trio hopped into the backseat, Kaien enters into the drivers seat. Turning on the vehicle, Takashi leaned up toward the driver's seat and looks at Kaien with puppy eyes. "Where are we going, Dad?" he asks. Kaien smooths the boy's head and smiles. "Be patient, my boy. You'll find out soon enough." Takashi pouts back to his seat next to Yuuki. He really wanted to find out, and hated being left in the dark.

As they drive towards town, Takashis rest his head on palm, watching the numerous sites passing by. Yuuki was playing with the hem of her shirt, humming, and Zero looked out his window, looking very bored. It seemed like sleeping too much just makes you tired, Takashi's eyelids kept shutting and opening as he was dozing off. He's been so tired lately, which was ironic, considering how much he slept already.

Takashi eyes shut for what felt like a few minutes, his eyes shot open as he felt the vehicle go to a complete stop. "All right, we're here." Kaien announces.

Takashi rubs away the blur out of his eyes, but upon setting his sight at the large building in front of him, Takashi wanted to bury his head in sand. "THE HOSPITAL!" Takashi yelled, causing both Zero and Yuuki to jump as they got out of the side door. Kaien looks back with a sheepish look on his face. He knew Takashi would react like this, but he kinda hoped he wouldn't. "Y-Yes, but it won't take that long. We'll be out of there before you know it." he says.

Takashi crosses his arms and furiously turns away.

"No! I'm not going!"

Kaien sighs and then says, "Please, Takashi. Don't make this a problem than it already is." but Takashi only remained silent, showing a burning look on his face. Kaien gets out of the car, closing the door behind him; Takashi took his opportunity.

The young boy shuts the door his siblings got out of. He then launches himself to the driver's seat and presses the lock button as hard as he could, hearing click of all the car doors lock. Kaien heard the click and turns back, seeing Takashi sitting with his arms crossing his chest. Kaien tries to open the door but fails. "Takashi, open the door."

Takashi furiously shakes his head, hissing back, "No! Not till you say you'll take me back home!"

Yuuki and Zero stand and watch as Kaien struggles to open the door. "Takashi! Please, open the door at once!"

"NO!"

After about a few minutes of Kaien arguing with Takashi, a certain someone comes out of the hospital entrance, approaching the two children watching. Yuuki looks back and a smile lifts her face. "Kaname-sama!" she yells as she embraces him. Zero looked back and jerked himself away from him, burning Kaname with his angry face. "Vampire! What are you doing here!?" he growls. Kaname turns his attention to the vampire hunter child and says, "I'm here for Takashi's appointment."

Ignoring the hateful look on Zero and the worried look from Yuuki, Kaname approaches Kaien, who is still trying to open the door. "Is there a problem?" he says, eyeing the angered boy in the front seat. "Takashi locked the door, and is refusing to leave." Kaien saids with concern, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I guess you didn't tell him that he had to come?"

Kaien scratches the back of his head sheepishly, kind of regretting that he didn't tell him sooner. But he knew if he did, they still be at home; with Takashi locking himself in his room.

"You really have a nack for keeping him in the dark... I'll talk to him"

Kaname taps on the window to get Takashi's attention. Takashi looks and saw it was Kaname; his eyes widened, now afraid of Kaname's wrath he would inflict on him, but he kept his bravado.

"Takashil, please open the door." Kaname kindly says.

"No! Go away!" Takashi yells at the window, turning and scoffing.

"Open this now, young man. I'm not going to say it again." Takashi turned and saw the look in Kaname's eyes. Though he didn't show anger, he had a devilish smirk. He didn't even raise his voice, and Takashi was afraid to get punished, but he didn't want to go in that hospital again; he'd rather die.

"N-No... don't make me go back in there. I hate that place! I hate it!" Takashi yells as tears stream down his cheeks.

Kaname understood the child's fear, but he was getting rather annoyed by Takashi's stubbornness. In a kinder tone, he says, "I know you do, Takashi. But you have all of us with you, you won't be by yourself. And I promise: If you do get hurt by anyone in there, they'll have to answer to me."

Knowing the truth in his words, Takashi, reluctantly, pushed the lock button to unlock the doors of the car. Gingerly stepping out, he clasp his hand together, cringing to await his punishment. But he only feels Kaname taking hold of his shivering hand. Takashi looks up at the handsome vampire, who was kindly smiling down at him, and says, "I'm sorry. I won't be a problem." Kaname nods, "That's a good boy." he says.

The five enter the hospital together, sitting down in the lobby. Takashi kept his hands close to his lap, cringing his nose to the smell of medicine of the hallways. Yuuki sat close to Kaname, Zero kept his distance away from the Pureblood. Takashi sat close to Kaname, jumping every time he saw a doctor. He squeezed his hand so tightly, but Kaname never complained, he just sat there very stoic.

Waiting for what felt like hours, finally they hear a doctor yell Takashi's name, which made him jump.

Takashi looked at the doctor approach, it was the same doctor that Kaname argued with when he was in the hospital the other day. The doctor kept an emotionless face as he says, "Please, come with me."

Kaname, Kaien, and Takashi stood up together. Yuuki and Zero were asked to stay in the lobby.

Takashi wanted to know why he was in the hospital. It's true that he was coughing up blood, and had severe pain, and felt flush, but he felt fine today. There must be a reason that they didn't tell him till now. Clinging to Kaname's side, he looks up to Kaien and says, "Dad, why are we here, exactly?"

Kaien pushed his glasses back to his face, hating himself for what he was about to say.

"We're... we're here to give you a blood transfusion."

"A blood transfusion?" Kaname looks down at the young boy and says, "A blood transfusion is when they transfer you blood through the IV, they will be giving you blood to help make you better."

Takashi felt his stomach knot up. The thought of seeing someone else blood going into him made him sick; he didn't want to see blood...period.

Entering the room, Takashi clings the doorway.

"No! I changed my mind! I don't want to do it!"

Kaname and Kaien sighed at the same time. Here they went again. "Come now, Takashi. It won't take long." Kaien says as he grabs Takashi by his sides to pull him off, but Takashi wouldn't let go. "No! I'm not doing it!" Kaname helps Kaien to try to pry the young boy off the doorway, but the young lad was determined.

"Takashi...let go of the doorway!" Kaname growled. Though Takashi knew he angered Kaname, he was still determined to not have this transfusion. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" Takashi yelled, attracting the attention of the people in the hallway. Kaname, at his last straw, places his hand on Takashi forehead, creating a sigil of purple light between Takashi's forehead and Kaname's palm. Takashi's eyes suddenly grew heavy, his body became weak as he lost his grip on the doorway, falling into Kaien arms. Takashi, passed out like a light, lightly moans before he becomes silent.

Kaien lifts Takashi into his arms and places him on the medical bed. Smoothing Takashi's charcoal hair, he looks back at the doctor and Kaname with a sad look. "Was that really necessary, Kaname-kun?"

Kaname pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, "Well, either that, or give him a welt on the head."

The doctor flips through the pages on his clipboard and says to the two, "Enough, lets have this done." The doctor pulls out a blood pack and places it on an IV, pulling back the sleeve of Takashi's right arm. "Here we are..." the doctor says as he pierces the needle into the vain of Takashi's arm.

"As long as Takashi keeps obtaining human blood, it will postpone his transformation." the doctor says as he pats Takashi's head, who was still passed out. "But it won't for long." Kaname growls. "I see no point in postponing it. He'll learn the truth one way or other."

Kaien, ignoring Kaname's words, sits on a chair near the bed, gently smoothing Takashi's black hair with a sad smile on his face.

Sighing, Kaien says to Kaname, "The boy has been through enough. He deserves to live a normal life, away from the pain he has suffered."

"I know you mean well, but you know "they" will come for him, and your wish to give him a normal life will mean nothing." Kaname says to Kaien. But Kaien doesn't answer him back, only keeping his tender gaze lock with the asleep child, sadden that someone so young, will suffer no matter how hard he tries to stop it.

* * *

_"Come on, Takashi-chan! Hurry."_

_A young boy of golden brown hair, sits in the room of an elegant home. The ups and downs of the home was decorated with beautiful colors. A home fit for a king. The young boy feels the tug of another, hearing the voice of a young girl. _

_"Hurry, Takashi-chan! The sun is about to set." she shrieks with joy as she takes hold of the boy's delicate hands and lifts him from his chair, jumping up and down like an excited pup. The young boy chuckles softly to this beautiful girl that stood before him, tugging and leading him to outside to enjoy the dying flames of the sun. The girl of long red locks, pearl skin, and brunt orange eyes flings open the large wooden door of the front of the house, leading him towards the colossal fountain, depicting a child angel sitting atop the calm flowing water below it. As she pulls him, the young boy near trips down the step from the eager tugging from her; though she didn't notice_

_Colors of orange and a deep purple painted the clouds that hanged just above the setting sun, color of brunt orange; similar to the girl's eyes, they seemingly blended with the sun when she look back towards the boy, with her head next to the dying sun._

_"Come, hurry!" she cries, pulling the young lad onto the fountain. _

_The young lad tries to be careful as the young girl's excitement nearly drops them in the freezing water. "Please, be careful. I don't want you getting hurt." _

_Hearing the concern in his voice, the young girl looks back and pridefully smiles down to him from on top of the angel statue. "Don't worry so much." she says, "You're here to protect me, right?" she asks with her head cocked to the side, waiting for a answer from him._

_The young lad blushes and nods to answer her, though he was very frail, physically and health wise, he continued his climb with the young girl._

_Reaching atop of the statue, the young girl allow the young boy to lay back on the angel's head, sitting on top of his arm. Once he was settled down, the girl layed back as well, leaning her head back into his gut, enacting the young lad to blush as she curled closer to him and sighs._

_The two lock their eyes towards the setting sun, marveling at the short timed beauty of the burning colors that seemed to spread like a wild-fire. Feeling the cool wind of the coming night, the young boy smiles gently, inhaling the fresh scent of the clean air. The girl, feeling the inhale and exhale from the gut she was laying on, looks up at him with natural puppy eyes. He blushed, but he could see the worry that was written in her gaze._

_"What's the matter, Takashi-chan? Why are you sighing?" she asks._

_The young boy stares back down at her with silver eyes and says, "Nothing, T-chan. I'm just enjoying the coming night." with a smile on his pale face. The young girl smiles brightly and lays her head back on his stomach, facing the sun. "Beautiful... isn't?" she says as she plays with the locks of her hair. The young boy nods, "Mmm-hmm. It is." He wraps his thin arms around the young girl, hugging her close to his chest. Though he looked calm in the face, the young girl could hear his raising heart beat. She hugs the arms that wrapped her, snuggling into his embrace. The young girl lets out a soft yawn as her eyes slowly fell, letting herself to melt into his arms. The young boy soon begins to follow her lead as he let out his own yawn; hugging her closer, just in case she would fall from the statue. Despite sitting on hard stone, he found comfort from the cool air as he finds sleep, resting his head upon hers ._

* * *

Slowly and groggily, Takashi opens his eyes, rubbing away the sand that formed at the corner of them. Focusing his eyesight, he saw that he was back in his room, laying on his queen sized bed. _"What the? What happened?"_ Takashi pushes himself up, looking out the window and saw the sun still shining. The clock reads: 2:38 PM. Takashi prys himself out of bed and feels a sharp pain in his right arm. Pulling back the sleeve, he saw a white patch on his arm. He didn't need to pull off the patch to see what it was as dark colors of purple and brown spread around the area of the arm.

The last thing he could remember was Kaname placing his hand on his forehead, and then nothing else. Looking at the bruise again, his stomach got queasy but overall, his body felt better. Did they do the transfusion? The patch on his arm told him as much, but he began to feel angry. He felt betrayed. Kaname said he would protect him, and Kaien was a kind father who wouldn't let even a fly to hurt him. Why would they force him to do something that made him scared and sick, and why would they force him to go back to the hospital when they know he hates it.

Pressing his knees to his chest, Takashi rests his head on them as he stares out the window, feeling his blood boil but keeping an emotionless face. Hearing knocking on the door, Takashi keeps his attention on the window, knowing it was probably his father.

"Takashi? Are you awake?" he heard his voice, but Takashi didn't answer.

The door opens, revealing Kaien holding a glass of water and tablets in his other hand. Seeing Takashi awake he walks in and sets the glass and tablets on his desk, Takashi simply ignored him. "How are you feeling, my boy?" Kaien asks, but Takashi was determined to be stubborn. Kaien sat on the edge of Takashi's bed and says, "Takashi, what's the matter?" Takashi turned away to ignore him, shutting his eyes and facing away.

Kaien knew why he was angry, and knew Takashi was mature enough to understand why it had to done; and Takashi did, but he was still being resentful.

"I'm sorry, Takashi... but you must understand why it had to be done." However, Takashi still didn't answer.

"I know you're afraid of that place and I'm sorry for forcing that upon you, but know that we did it for your own good." Again, Takashi stayed silent, enacting a sadden look from Kaien.

"...I left some medicine on your desk if you feel sick again." Kaien said while standing up from the bed and leaving. As Kaien leaves and shuts the door behind him, Takashi began to choke back silent sobs. He didn't like ignoring his father, he hated this hateful and selfish feeling. Ignoring him as he talked made Takashi feel like his insides were being torn out. He wanted to hug his father, to tell him that he shouldn't apologize, that he was sorry for being so selfish, but his mind kept telling him to ignore and resent what him and Kaname did.

Closing his face into his knees, Takashi begins to weep softly.


	18. When Our Logic is Questioned

_**~A Week Later~**_

Laying on his side, plucking the strings of the violin with one hand. Takashi sadly gazes into space, playing with the string of hair that was in his eyesight with the other. Letting out a soft sigh, he pushes himself up and brings his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them.

It's been a whole week since the unexpected blood transfusion. Takashi would lock himself in his room; only left when he needed something. He wouldn't speak to Kaien, or even his siblings, he would just give them the silent treatment, nodding or shaking his head if he did need to answer them. He knew he was acting like a brat, but Takashi was determined to be bitter. He would've just forgiven and forgot, but the next day after the transfusion, Kaname and Kaien told him that he would have to have the same process done every month for the rest of his life.

Since then, he has ignored Kaname as well, not even to say hello when he visited.

This hateful feeling, Takashi hated very much, but he couldn't let it go. It was growing like the root of a tree. Everyday, he felt more angry and hateful towards what they did, what they're making him do for the rest of his life.

Takashi heard the sound of the front door open. Takashi automatically knew it was Kaname since today was the day Kaname would visit Yuuki. Hopefully, Zero wouldn't attack him again. Hearing Yuuki shriek Kaname's name, Takashi couldn't help but smile at the young girl, whom he could image the ear-to-ear smile she had. He then heard Zero angerly shout about something, but he could barely hear. Curious, Takashi lifts himself from his bed and unlocks the door to his room.

Tip toeing out of his room, he crepts down the stairs and tip toes around the corner, seeing Zero clinging onto Kaien with an angered expression. "How could you let those things in here!?" Zero growls, "This is a mistake!"

"That's enough, Zero." Kaien says firmly

"But...!"

"You don't have to understand now, but you will in time."

Kaname, who was standing next to Yuuki, turned and caught the black-haired boy at the corner of his eye. Kaname smiles at him, "Ah, Takashi, there you are." he says. Takashi, wide eyed, jumps from being noticed and blushes when everyone's attention was now on him. "Takashi, you're finally out of your..." Kaien sentence is cut as Takashi expression became harsh, and without a word, scoffs and runs back up stairs. Yuuki jumps to the sound of Takashi's door slamming.

Kaien sighs and pushes his glasses back to his face.

"He's still not talking?" Kaname asks.

Kaien sighs again.

"Yes." Kaien says sadly, "He's still being resentful, but I know something else is bothering him. Takashi is too much the secretive type."

Kaname looks up the stairs, "I'll go talk to him." he says, earning a burning stare from Zero.

"You're not going anywhere near him, vampire!" Zero shouts, but Kaname ignores him as he climbs the stairs, with Kaien holding Zero back.

Kaname approaches Takashi's bedroom door and knocks. "Takashi?" he asks, trying to turn the doorknob. Suddenly, Kaname hears something hard hit the door. Stepping back away from it, he hears the young boy yell, "Go away, you asshole!" Kaname, startled by his language, knocks on the door again.

"Please, Takashi. I just want to talk."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you!" Takashi yells.

"I know you're upset..." Kaname persuades calmly, "... But it was..."

" 'For my own good' " Takashi finishes his sentence all sarcastically, "Like I haven't heard that before... Now seriously, go away. You came to see Yuuki-neechan anyways, right?"

Kaname pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Very well then." he says as he walks away. Quickly, Kaname hears the sound of the door unlocking and creaking as it opened. Turning around, he saw the black-haired boy in the crack of the door, tears streaming down from his doll-like eyes. Kaname smiles in relief.

Kaname turns back and walks in Takashi's room. Takashi picked up the hilt he threw at the door on the floor and holds it as he sits on the bed with his violin next to him. "Finally talking to me." Kaname jokes. Takashi huffs and turns away as he brings his knees to his chest, still clutching the hilt in his hand.

Kaname sits next to him on the bed and smooths the boy's charcoal hair, causing the lad to blush furiously as he jerked away from his hand. "Stop treating me like I'm a child..." Takashi huffs as he turns away from Kaname.

"Now what do you want?" Takashi asks angerly. Kaname sighs and brushes his brunette hair aside.

"I know you're hurting, Takashi, but keeping it to yourself and acting this way will only hurt you more. Talk to me."

Takashi wanted so badly to tell someone he could trust of the nightmares that plagued him, the man that hurts him in those dream a lot more. But he was nervous and worried. He thought if he told anyone, they would think he was crazy... maybe he was crazy.

Though Takashi was silent, he was trying desperately to find the words he need.

Turning back and locking eyes with Kaname, he sighs. "Kaname, do you have bad dreams?"

Kaname smirks from the odd question.

"Well, yes, of course. Everyone does."

"No... I mean, a dream like... someone is trying to talk to you, or trying to... hurt you." Kaname didn't know what to say. What the young boy was asking was certainly odd, but he could see the pained look in his eyes.

"Why do you ask, Takashi?" Kaname asks, rubbing the young boy's back gently. Takashi didn't want to say, he didn't know how to say, but he needed to get this off his chest.

"Um, I have dreams of... some man... doing bad things to me. He... calls me his "little pet" and hurts me in those nightmares." His stomach started to knot up. Takashi tried really hard to hold back the tears, but thinking and talking about his nightmares brought up bad memories. Choking back sobs, Takashi wraps himself in his arms.

"He calls me... "his sinful product" and that "I was born from his sin". That's why I don't like going to the hospital, because he is the first thing I remember." Takashi couldn't hold the tears anymore, he weeps silently and felt worse from his embarrassment of finally letting the cat out of the bag.

Kaname wraps his arm around the trembling boy and gently strokes his shoulder. Takashi leans his head into Kaname's side, leaving tear stains on Kaname's coat.

"This must be hard on you. I'm sorry, Takashi. I wish there was a way I could ease your pain." Kaname says sadly. Takashi leans back up and looks up at the tall vampire, wiping away the stream of tears.

"Don't apologize, Kaname-senpai. I should have told you and Dad a long time ago instead of taking it out on all of you. But I just couldn't. I thought you would have thought I was crazy, or weird, but I can't take this feeling anymore. I'm sorry for being a jerk to you."

Kaname smiles tenderly, smoothing Takashi's head.

"It's alright, I'm just glad that you trust me enough to tell me what you did. I know it wasn't easy for you."

Takashi smiles at Kaname and shakes his head.

"No, it's fine. Thank you for listening to me." Kaname smiles down at the young boy. "By the way, what did you say that made Zero-chan mad?" Takashi asks, setting the hilt aside.

"The Headmaster and I are establishing a Night Class here at Cross Academy, and your friend is against it."

"A Night Class?" Takashi asks. Kaname nods.

"Yes. It will be a class made up of vampires." Takashi was no doubt startled by this. A class of vampires? Here in a all human school? But somehow, Takashi thought that was amazing. He'll finally get to meet more vampires other than the ones he sees everyday.

Smiling brightly, he jolts from the bed and grasps Kaname hand.

"So, I'll get to meet more vampires like you, Kaname-senpai!?" Takashi shouts cheerfully. Kaname chuckles from the boy's unexpected excitement. But that wasn't the only reason why he was happy: If they're making a class made up of vampires, then this was his chance to help Ayame.

"Yes. I'm happy that at least you approve of it."

"But, Kaname-senpai..." Takashi says, now with worry, "Wouldn't it be a dangerous idea to bring vampires on school grounds? I mean, I know that not every vampire is a monster, but would it be risky to the other students?"

Kaname stands from the bed and pats Takashi's head.

"Yes, you make a valid point. But they will be under orders from me, and I'll be sure to teach them. That is what the point of this idea is, to make human and vampire co-existence possible."

It was ironic. To think that vampires and humans can co-exist. After all, vampires are the source of legends that strikes fear into people's hearts, but if there is a will, there is a way.

Takashi was excited, this maybe his chance to help Ayame, but he hasn't spoken to her since he was in the hospital, and the only way he can communicate with her is through letters but it was a process that took too long.

As Kaname leaves the room, Takashi grabs him by his sleeve. Kaname looks back and saw the boy making a puppy eyed look.

"I'm sorry for calling you the "A" word. Please don't tell Dad that I did or else he might ground me." Takashi begs.

Kaname smiles.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." he says with his index finger to his lip, making Takashi chuckle.

Takashi runs out of his room ahead of Kaname and scurries downstairs. He didn't know why, but he suddenly heard a loud crash and Takashi constantly say "sorry". Kaname comes downstairs and found Takashi, hugging Kaien who he must of tackled and landed him on the ground.

"I'm really sorry, Dad. I'm really, really, really, really, really, sorry." Takashi cries, shoving his head into Kaien's gut. Kaien lets out a hearty laugh and smooths the boy's head.

"It's alright, my boy. There is nothing to apologize for." Kaien laughs, looking to Kaname and lettting out another laugh. "I don't know what you said, but it worked." Kaname chuckles and nods.

* * *

_**~Few days later~**_

_Dear Ayame-san,_

_How are you? I hope you are well. You haven't responded to my other letters and I'm really worried about you. Maybe they just aren't coming to you, so I'll just say again. Cross Academy is starting a Night Class, a class made up of vampires. My Father and the Night classes dorm president are doing this to make Vampire and Human co-existence possible._

_I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining. The dorm president is a good man, and a friend to my family. I'm sure he'll help you if you came, and I'd would be happy if you did._

_I think about you everyday, and I worry everyday. I hope you're at least getting along with your family, despite what you're going through._

_Please, if you do get this letter, come visit me and my family or meet with Kaname-senpai if you want to be part of this. There is still alot I want to ask you._

_Be safe._

_Your friend, Takashi._

* * *

Takashi finishes writing the letter as he walks with his siblings back home after school. He tried contacting Ayame numerous times, but she hasn't responded. Nevertheless, he continued to write, but it hasn't been very long since he tried contacting her. Maybe the letters are just taking a long time to arrive, or maybe he was being too impatient.

"Whatcha doing, Taka-niisan?" Yuuki asks, trying to get a peek at what he was doing.

Takashi quickly shuts the letter in his notebook and slips it back into his book bag.

"Nothing, Yuuki-neechan. Just studying." he stammers. Yuuki drops it as the two catch up with Zero ahead of them. Walking past one of the teacher's dorms, the trio turned and saw the lights on all floors of the building on. Stopping abrutly, the three gaze at the dorm.

"Who's there?" Takashi asks.

"Those vampires are temporarily using the teacher's dorm." Zero says, turned to the two who still stared at the dorm.

"Oh, so they came today?" Takashi asks.

"Yes, and I suggest that you keep away from them, if you know what's good for you." Zero growls.

Zero walks ahead, Yuuki and Takashi just stood there, staring at the building. For Yuuki, she no doubt wanted to see Kaname again, Takashi really wanted to meet the vampires attending the school.

Yuuki goes to catch up with Zero, but stops when she notices Takashi just standing there.

"Come on, Taka-niisan. Zero is going to leave us behind." Yuuki says.

Takashi snap back to reality, turning to Yuuki and smiling.

"Go on ahead without me, Yuuki. I forgot something." Yuuki nods and runs to catch up with Zero. Once he saw Yuuki out of sight, Takashi turns back to the dorm and sighs, walking slowly to the building. Takashi was still nervous to meet them, he hasn't met many vampires so he still didn't know much about them other than what he read.

But he had protection.

Takashi looks in his bookbag and found his hilt sitting at the bottom. He now kept his hilt with him at all times. Though he knew that it seemed paranoid to do so, but since there is always some blacksheep of the group that doesn't follow the rules, he figured it might be for the best.

Standing in front of the doors, Takashi fiddles with his thumbs some before he finally encourages himself to reach for the doorknob. Quietly opening it, Takashi slips inside and tries to shut the door as softly as he could. He read that vampires have enhanced hearing so he tried to be as quiet as possible, tip toeing around till he met them.

The large room was empty and silent, it was almost too quiet though.

Figuring that they must be up the stairs, Takashi tries to walk up the stairs. Every step made a creaking noise, no doubt loud enough for them to hear it, but none came. Takashi reached the top of the steps and looked in both directions of the hallway.

Seeing light creeping from a door in the hallway to the right, Takashi hugs his bookbag close to his chest as slowly approached the door, which was open only a pinch. Takashi looks through the crack of the door and saw a group of teenagers, sitting around the room.

"Here, Hanabusa. The dorm president asked me to hand this out." A tall, handsome, orange haired man says as he hands the one known as Hanabusa and a beautiful light brown haired girl in the room a myriad of papers.

"What!? A 1000 question exam?" Hanabusa huffs, "Geez, the Headmaster is really a sadist for making me do something as cruel as this."

The light brown, long haired girl scoffs at the blonde vampire.

"Aidou, Lord Kaname told you to do it, so quit your whining." The blonde vampire glares at her and scoffs.

"Fine, whatever." he pouts.

Takashi was somewhat surprised. They're vampires, but they act like any other normal human being, though he met enough vampires to justify their civilness. The pouty look on the blonde made Takashi chuckle a bit, to which he quickly covered his mouth when he snorted.

"Hey, did you hear that? It sounded like giggling." The blonde vampire says, turning to the doorway.

_"Crap! They heard me!"_

Takashi backs away from the door slowly. Turning to escape, he unknowingly bumps into someone. Takashi looked and saw a tall, auburn haired boy with apathy on his face, standing with a beautiful girl, who wore her orange hair in pigtails, standing in his path.

"What the...? Who's this?" the apathetic boy says.

"A little kid... what's he doing here?" the female vampire states.

Quiet and frighten, Takashi suddenly let out a loud scream of fear, making the two jump. Takashi turns and tried to run down the hall, but he is stopped by the vampire, who grabbed him by the back of his collar and lifts him in the air.

The door where the others were opened, revealing the orange haired vampire, with the other two standing behind him.

"Shiki... what are you doing?" the vampire asks, scanning the dangling human boy.

"I found this human kid spying on you." the auburn haired male says with no emotion.

"So, what do you want to do with it?" the girl next to him says in the same tone. The blonde vampire walks closer to Takashi and examines him closer. Takashi kept his lip bit and quiet as the blonde vampire grins evilly at the young boy.

"Well, well. What is your name, young lady." he says. The others look at him with sarcastic eyes, knowing full well what his gender was. Takashi, angered, reaches into his bag and smacked the vampire on the head with his hilt. The blonde vampire lets out a pained shout, covering the spot Takashi hit him.

"I'm not a girl, you pedophile!" Takashi hisses, quickly throwing the hilt back in the bag. The vampire glares at him, angered and sheepish, and shouts back, "Hey! Watch your mouth, you little brat!"

Takashi sticks his tongue out at him, making the vampire even more angry. "Why you little...!" he growled. Ignoring him, Takashi turns to the vampire that held, "Sir? Could you please put me down?" he asks. The apathetic vampire complies, letting go and allowing Takashi to stand to his feet.

Takashi turns to him and bows.

"Thank you." he says, but he didn't answer.

"Well, well. A boy this young has good manners. Maybe you should learn from him, Aidou." the brown haired girl jokes at the blonde vampire. He turns back and glares at her, "Shut up, Ruka." he shouts, making Takashi giggle. The vampire heard him, turning back to him and yelling.

"You shut up, brat!"

Takashi glares at him and shouts back, "Don't call me a brat, you weirdo!" He then sticks his tongue out at him again. The blonde vampire burns him with his gaze and runs at him. Takashi runs away from him, with the blonde chasing after him.

Takashi evades him and quickly hides behind the orange haired male vampire.

"Keep that creep away from me!" Takashi shouts, sticking his tongue back at the blonde. The vampire huffs and clutches his fist.

"You damn brat! I'm going to kill you!" The blonde growls. The vampire that Takashi hid behind sighs in annoyance, brushing back his hair.

"Knock it off, Aidou. He's just a kid." Ignoring the vampire's huff and complaining, the orange haired vampire kneels down to Takashi's height. "So, what is your name?" The vampire asks with a slight smile. Flustered, Takashi clasps his hands behind his back.

"I'm... Takashi. Takashi Cross, son of the Headmaster." Revealing himself, the blonde vampire places a hand on his hip and smirks.

"I see, come to check up on us to make daddy happy." he says sarcastically

Takashi takes the hilt out of his bag and chucks it at the blonde vampire, smacking him on the head. He could hear the brown haired vampire girl hold back a chuckle. "Be respectful, you pedophile." Takashi hisses.

Groaning in pain, the vampire angerly curses, "I'm going to make you regret that."

Takashi just ignores him and turns to the orange haired male.

"So, what's your name, sir?" Takashi asks wide eyed.

"Akatsuki Kain, pleased to meet you." Akatsuki says as he stands back up. Takashi took an instant liking to him, he looked like one of those too-cool-for-school kind of guys, but he was very polite and nice. "And, this is Ruka Souen, those two are Senri Shiki and Rima Touya." he says as he points to said person. Akatsuki looks towards the blonde with uninterested eyes. "He's Hanabusa Aidou. Don't let his temper bother you, he's been this way since childhood." he says, making Takashi chuckle and Aido hurt on the inside.

"What are you doing here, Takashi?" Akatsuki asks the young boy. Takashi lightly kicks the ground with the tip of his foot sheepishly.

"Um, well... I wanted to see the vampires that were going to attend Cross Academy." he says sheepishly. Akatsuki pats the boy's head, causing Takashi's cheek to turn red.

"You should probably head back home. There are some vampires here that aren't as... civil as us."

"You mean, like him." Takashi says, pointing his finger at Aidou.

"Yes, exactly like him." Akatsuki laughs.

Aidou stomps towards Akatsuki, the steam was practically coming off his face. "Akatsuki, how could you...? Your own flesh and blood..." he cries. Looking back and forth at the two, Takashi stares back at Akatsuki with a confused look.

"You're related to him, Akatsuki-senpai?"

Akatsuki nods.

"Yes, unfortunately. We're cousins."

Takashi grabs Akatsuki by his sleeve and smiles up at him. "I think you're more awesome, Akatsuki-senpai. Unlike your pedophilic cousin." Akatsuki tried to hold back a laugh while Ruka mockingly chuckles, the two apathic vampires stay silent.

Aidou glares at Takashi and hisses, "You're really looking for a smacking?"

Takashi glares back at him.

"What are you going to do? Tell your daddy that someone younger than you hurt your feelings?"

Takashi and Hanabusa lock their eyes with each other. The others could feel the tension between the two as they looked ready to kill each other. "What's everyone doing out here?" Takashi heard a familiar voice. Looking past the two apathetic vampires, Takashi saw Takuma approaching them.

"Takuma-senpai!" Takashi shrieks as he runs to the blonde vampire. Takashi hugs the vampire tightly, and Takuma to Takashi as well. Takuma was on Takashi's favorite vampire list. Next to Ayame, Kento, Akatsuki, and Kaname. Hanabusa was the last one on the list. He felt really comfortable around him, even just that short time that he knew him. If more vampires were like Takuma, then this plan for Human and Vampire co-existence might work.

"Takashi-chan, what are you doing here?" Takuma asks.

"You know this kid, Takuma?" Senri says to Takuma.

"Yes, Kaname and I took him home from the hospital some time ago."

Takuma turns his attention back to Takashi, "Again, why are you here? It's dangerous to be here by yourself." he asks him.

"I wanted to see the vampires that will be attending here, that's all." Takashi answers, cheeks red and fumbling with his feet.

Takuma smiles and gently takes Takashi's hand. "Come on, I'll take you back home." Takashi lets go of Takuma's hand and ran back to where he threw his hilt, picking it up and stuffing it back in his bag. Takashi looks back at Takuma and smiles.

"I can walk myself back, but thank you." he says as he runs past the other vampires. "Bye." he waves to the others as he runs back down the stairs. Takashi opens the front door and found Yuuki about to knock on the door. "Yuuki-neechan? What are you doing here?" Takashi asks.

"What about you, Taka-niisan? I thought you said you forgot something." Takashi knew why Yuuki was here, so it was a good thing that he snucked off, he wouldn't want Yuuki to be here by herself.

"What is it, Takashi-chan?" Takuma asks as he approaches Takashi from behind. "Oh, you're Yuuki, right?" Takuma says, staring at Yuuki.

"Wait, but how do you know me?" Yuuki asks.

"Well, I'm with Kaname when he come visit you but I stay in the car, and I always saw how happy you were to see him." This making Yuuki blush.

"I was hoping to see Kaname-sama." Yuuki asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry but he's really busy right now." Takuma says as he gently pushes Takashi out of the doorway. "Please you two, I must ask that you return home." With that, Takuma closes the door and leaves the two alone outside. "I thought that's why you were here, Yuuki-neechan. If you told me, we could have gone together." Takashi says with his hands on his hips.

"I know, but you didn't come back. Remember?"

Takashi remembers, but anyways, he brings his hand out to Yuuki and says, "Let's go home, Yuuki. Kaname is really busy." but Yuuki ignores him and reaches for the door.

"I know." Yuuki says, "But I'm already this far, and it's better than waiting out in the cold." Yuuki opens the door and enters, Takashi quickly followed behind her.

"All right, but any longer than 30 minutes, we leave, okay?"

Yuuki nods, but Takashi knew she would stay regardless. Yuuki and Takashi sit on the lower stairs next to each other and wait for Kaname, if he does show up. Not long, they heard someone from upstairs complaining.

"Ugh! I still can't believe that the Headmaster is making me do a 1000 question exam." It was the voice of Aidou. The two look back and saw the group of vampires heading in the left hallway. The group stop and saw the two children at the steps.

Takashi and Yuuki quickly get back on their feet and bow to the group.

"Great, that girly boy is still here..." Aido growls.

"Why so angry, Aidou? Because he showed you." Ruka mocks.

"Oh, shut up."

Takashi ignored Aidou comment and waves at Akatsuki, smiling brightly. Akatsuki does the same. The group continue to their destination as the two sit back down on the steps. "Did you meet them, Taka-niisan?" Yuuki asks.

"Huh? Yes I did." Takashi answers, "The guy with the orange hair is really nice, his cousin with the blonde hair is a pervert, and... I'm not really sure about the others, I didn't really talk to them much."

Yuuki smiles and nods.

"They sound interesting."

* * *

They waited for god knows how long. By the time the lights were out, Yuuki and Takashi fell asleep. Takashi laid his head against the wall as Yuuki slept on his lap. Yuuki fell asleep first, and Takashi was determined to stay awake, but with Yuuki resting on his lap it just made him more sleepy.

As they slept, a vampire sees the two children napping on the step. The vampire brushes back the young boy's black hair and slowly draws his fangs to his scarred neck.

"Have you forgotten the rules?" the voice of Kaname appeared, making the vampire startle. He turns away from his would-be feast and bows to Kaname.

"I just remembered them, please pardon me." he says as he walks away from the children.

Kaname comes to the sleeping siblings and kneels down to them.

'Yuuki... Takashi... you both are naugthy children."

His attention drawed to Takashi's exposed neck, Kaname slowly wrapping around the bold scar with his hand. "So innocent and pure. It still remains intact as "he" tries to corrupt you. So fragile, too trusting." Kaname wrapped his other hand around Takashi thin neck, glaring at the face of the young boy, with hate in his eyes. How easily he could snap his neck. However, he knew that the action he would've taken would greatly cause suffering to the one he treasures.

"No... Not yet. It's too soon for you to die, Takashi Kikuchi."

Kaname picks the young girl into his arms, carrying her upstairs. Kaname found a stray vampire in the hall and says to him, "You, carry the boy from downstairs." The vampire places his hand to his heart and bows, walking downstairs and taking the boy into his arms.

The two lay the children on the bed, side by side.

"Thank you, you are dismissed." Kaname says to the vampire, he bows and leaves the room. Kaname glances at the two sleeping children, covering them with his trench coat. "Sleep now, Yuuki." Kaname says as he presses his lips against the young girl's forehead, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Letting out a soft yawn, Takashi woke and pushed himself up, rubbing away the sleepiness in his eyes. Seeing the trench coat that covered them, Takashi takes it into his hands._"This...? It's Kaname's coat."_ Still in a daze, he looks around the room, confused by this new environment.

Takashi turns to his sleeping sister and tries to shake the young girl awake.

"Yuuki-neechan, wake up. We fell asleep." Yuuki groans as she pushes herself up.

"Where are we?" Yuuki asks as she yawns.

"I think we're still in the dorm." Their train of thought is interrupted, hearing the voice of Kaname from behind a slightly open door. "Was that... Kaname?" Takashi asked. The two slip off the bed and tip toed towards the door.

The two look through the slight opening in the door. Takashi could barely tell what was going on, but he saw two figures in the room. The other was probably Kaname, but he couldn't tell who the other one was. As the two figures move closer to the moon light, Takashi and Yuuki gasp. They saw Kaname, with his fangs on the neck of Ruka. Ruka was moaning in pleasure as Kaname was taking blood from her.

Takashi covered his mouth to silence his rapid breathing and the loud gasp from shock. Yuuki was no doubt stunned.

"Lord Kaname... I'm..." Ruka didn't finish her sentence as she passes out into Kaname's arms. He licks his lips that were covered in blood. Kaname glances his blood red eyes towards the doorway, Takashi could feel his heart racing, his breathing going out of wack. Panicking, Takashi takes Yuuki by her hand ran out of the room as fast as he could, quickly grabbing his bookbag as they dart. The images of his nightmares began to burn in his mind, the red eyes of his tormentor, the blood that flowed from his mouth. Kaname was no different.

Bolting from the dorm, Takashi continued to pull Yuuki away as far as possible. He didn't care about himself, but he was worried about Yuuki. Yuuki treasures Kaname more than anyone, it didn't matter to him that he seen something as sicken as that, but it mattered that Yuuki saw it. How was she going to react? How will she feel that her savior was no different than the vampire that was going to kill her?

"Taka-niisan, stop! I can't run anymore." Yuuki shouts. Turning back to see how far they were from the dorm, the two stop to catch their breaths. Takashi wipes away the sweat from his forehead and lets out a trembling sigh. He wanted to wrap himself in a ball and forget he ever saw that. No matter how hard he tried to forget his nightmares, something always summons them up. Kaname made him remember, again, feeling hatred as he thought of the Pureblood's face, even more so because Yuuki saw.

"Taka-niisan, are you all right? Your hand is shaking." Takashi looked at the hand that held Yuuki's, and it was indeed trembling, but he wasn't the only one. "Yuuki... yours is too." Yuuki gasps as her attention was drawed to their hands.

Takashi tightens his grip on her hand and feigns a tender smile.

"I'm so sorry, Yuuki-neechan."

"What for?" Yuuki says, trying to hide the trembling in her voice, making Takashi sigh in annoyance.

"Don't pretend that nothing happened, Yuuki. It's not healthy." Yuuki adverts her gaze from Takashi sadly. She really wanted to think it never happened, and she couldn't be blamed for thinking that.

"Please, don't hate Kaname-sama, Taka-niisan. Kaname is a good vampire." Upon hearing her say that, Takashi rips his hand away from her and bends his expression in anger. "The hell he is! He's nothing but a goddamn hypocrite, saying that he's different than the rest, but his not! He's nothing but a fucking asshole!" Turning away from Yuuki to ignore her pained expression, he hisses, "Maybe everyone was right: Vampires like him are dangerous and should be erased from the face of the earth."

"Don't say that!" Yuuki yells, grabbing Takashi's hand and yanking it towards her. "Kaname IS different! He's not like other vampires. If he wasn't, than why did he save me? Please, Taka-niisan, don't hate him! Please don't." Yuuki began to choke back tears as he tighten her grip on Takashi's hand.

Regretful, realizing he pushed the wrong buttons, Takashi embraces Yuuki into his arms, gently rubbing her back. Yuuki wraps her arms around Takashi tightly as she wept. "I'm sorry, Yuuki. I shouldn't have said that, I was just angry." Wiping away Yuuki's tears, Takashi presses his forehead with hers and smiles tenderly.

"I won't hate, Kaname-senpai. You have my word. And don't worry, this is a secret between us."

With Yuuki's smile returning, she says, "Thank you, Taka-niisan." as she lets go of him.

* * *

The group of vampires head out of the school gates after the 1000 question exam. With Takashi and Kaien, Yuuki bows to Kaname. "Thank you, Kaname-sama for carrying us." Kaname smiles and nods as he walks with the group of vampires.

Takashi waves to the group as they left.

Though he looked happy, if he had the choice, he would look angrier than ever. He didn't want to hide away this hate he felt for Kaname. He hurt Yuuki in the most unforgiving way as possible, there was no way he could forgive him. He was a liar and a sick man. But looking back at Yuuki, seeing the smile that she was giving her savior, he felt his heart soften. She was more forgiving than he, a trait many should learn.

Watching the group leave, Takashi just stares at Kaname, feeling the boiling of his blood return.

_"Kaname... For Yuuki's sake, I won't hate you. But, I'll never forgive you for what you did to her... for what you made her see... Never."_


	19. Nothing is Never Outgrown

_**~Four Years Later-Present Day~**_

As the day was coming to a close for Day Class students, it meant one thing: With the Night class established, their popularity grew within a matter of years... particularly for the Night class males. The females of the Day class would gather around the gates of the Moon dorm to see their sweethearts, oblivious to the Night class true identity.

Their shrieks and giggles echoed and flowed with the cool breeze of the coming night; no surprise if the people in town could hear them.

Amongst the crowd of school girls, two youths barge through to get ahead before they could "break" down the gates, unintentionally pushing them aside.

"Hey!"

"Don't push!" some of the Day class girls angerly shouted. Yuuki and Takashi push and pull ahead of the crowd and block their way to the large entrance doors. With sweat dropping from their bows, they extend their arms to out and Takashi shouts,

"Please, everyone... It's way past curfew for the Day classes students..."

"So, please. Turn around and go back to your dorms." Yuuki finishes.

One of the Day class scoffs and hisses, "We can see what you're doing, you two. It's so obvious. You just want the Night class to yourselves."

Another Day class girl decides to add her input.

"Yeah, you're taking the advantage of the fact that you're the Headmaster's children." Both Takashi and Yuuki growl in annoyance from their assumptions. If they only knew the real reason then maybe they change their tune. After the Night class was established, the Headmaster created "The Disciplinary Committee." Their job was to ensure the safety of both the Day and Night class; in other words, they kept the Night class in line. It was just the three of them, Takashi, Yuuki and Zero, and it was a thankless job.

Holding their armbands of the school crest, they both say, "No, we are part of the Disciplinary Committee...!" The Day class girls ignore them and press forward as it was almost time for the door of the Moon dorm to open, crowding the two youths.

Takashi and Yuuki try to push them back, but they were only two people aganist a horde. As they were pushing them back, the sound of creaking from the large doors opens. The Day class girls quickly move to the side, lining up in an orderly fashion, leaving only Takashi and Yuuki to stand in the way of the Night class.

Sheepishly, they scoot out of the way, moaning in irritation, "Please proceed..." The Day class girls all shriek in excitement as the lovely Night class emerge from the gate, dressed in their white uniforms. Ahead of the group, a certain blonde vampire takes lead and waves to his adoring fans.

"Good Morning, girls~. I could hear you loud and clear. You all look very cute today." Causing them to become more rowdy.

The two Guardians look at him in annoyance, Takashi pinches the bridge of his nose and tries to drown out the sound of his arrogant voice. Looking back up, Takashi saw Akatsuki behind his cousin, rolling his eyes at Hanabusa's lady killing. Besides Takuma, he still favored Akatsuki in the Night class. He smiles and gives a small wave to the tan skinned vampire.

Akatsuki smiles slightly at him and waves back, turning his attention back to some of the Day class girls who called his name.

"Bang!~" Hanabusa steals Akatsuki's thunder, doing the motion of a gun at one of the girls, causing her to faint. "OH! I want to be shot too!" one shouted. The girls behind the two Guardians plow through. They knock Yuuki down, but they were carrying Takashi along with them as they begged to be shot.

"AHHH! Yuuuukkiiii!" Takashi yells as the crowd shove and smother him. Trying to escape their attack on the vampire, Takashi tries to pull his way out of the crowd. Hearing Aidou yelling "bang, bang, bang" over and over again was giving him a headache, the screams of the Day class girls and the pull of his hair, and the unintentional punches weren't making it any better.

Knocking him on his bottom, the crowd dissipates. Takashi saw a "handgun" point in his direction, Hanabusa was not paying attention as he directs his "shot". "And, bang..." Hanabusa says seductively to his unseen target. Upon seeing his "handgun" pointing to the black haired teenager on the ground, Hanabusa sheepishly rips his hand away and burns Takashi a leering glare.

"Hey, none for you, Girly boy."

Takashi gets on his knees and fixes Hanabusa a death stare as well.

"Stop calling me Girly boy, Aidou...!"

"Gir-ly boy..." Aidou mocks

"Pedophile..." Takashi mutters under his breath, causing Aidou's face to twist in anger.

Aidou girts his teeth and sends hateful vibes at the young youth, with Takashi doing the same. Luckily, none of the Day class were paying attention as some have left to go back to their dorms. If they saw him insulting their Aidou, then Takashi is the one who will have hell to pay.

"Are you all right, Takashi?"

Kaname's aloof voice asked, the sound of his voice sended a shock in the teenager's body. Takashi turned his head and saw the hand of Kaname Kuran extended to him. Kaname was smiling devilishly as he held his book in one hand and his other to Takashi. Takashi scoffs and turns away from Kaname, pushing himself up and brushing the dirt off his coat.

"You'll be late for class, Kuran. Get going." he hissed, ignoring the shocked expression on Aidou's face. Takashi looked back at Kaname, his face darkens upon seeing a sadden smile on his face. Takashi felt hate and disgust for the Pureblood, but he also felt fear, because of that night four years ago. But Takashi was a natural goody two shoes. He may act hateful towards him, but he knows later on, he will regret it and apologize. Before Takashi could feel guilt, he turns and tries walking away.

Kaname gently grasps his arm.

"Why have you been distancing yourself away from me, Takashi? It really hurts my feelings when you act like this." he says very calm, but with a hint of sadness. Takashi bites his lower lip, hating this regretful mixed with anger feeling, feeling a sense of guilt in the back of his mind. His body froze up, his blood began to boil. Even after four years, Kaname still looked down on him like a helpless child... at least that's what Takashi felt

Before he lost his temper, he rips away from Kaname and straightens up.

"Please, go to class, Kamame-senpai." Takashi says, trying to kept his stance. Seeing Kaname glare at him sadly, Takashi adverted his eyesight away from his. "Very well, have a good day, Takashi." Kaname says as he walks away from him. Once Kaname was further away from him, the young teen lets out a sigh of relief. The blonde vampire glares at Takashi for his treatment of Kaname till he scoffs and continues along his way. Watching a Day class girl give Kaname a red rose, Takashi places his hand over his heart and sighs softly.

His heart was beating rapidly and his forehead felt warm. Takashi never felt more unhealthy. This feel of sluggish, apathetic depression began to settle in.

"YOU ALL NEED TO GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS, RIGHT NOW!" Hearing the screaming voice of his adopted brother, caused both the Day class girls to shriek in terror, and Takashi to jump, making his achy heart skip. Looking back, Takashi saw Yuuki repeatedly punching Zero in the gut, growling, "Why are acting cocky, you big jerk!? You're late. It's up to us as the Disciplinary Committee to set an example!" Zero pushes her back on her forehead.

"Well I can say... the same thing about... you." he grunts, dodging the punches of Yuuki.

Letting out an angered huff, Takashi pushes the two apart and says in annoyance, "Can you two please stop fighting for one day?" as he rubbed his closed eyelids. Zero glances at Yuuki and says with an annoyed look, "Tell it to her... She's the one standing absent-minded, starsturken by her "hero"."

"Oh, shut up!" Yuuki snaps.

Takashi opens his mouth to scold the two; their fighting never seems to lighten up, but a sudden jolting pain began to radiate in his stomach. This pain wasn't uncommon. After his monthly transfusions, he would be healthier than ever before. But after a mouth past, his pain would return. Though he ignored it, it was obvious on his expression. Yuuki and Zero took notice to the redness on Takashi's face, and they knew he was feeling feverish.

Zero places his hand on Takashi's forehead, feeling hot heat pulsating from his forehead. Despite being the same age, Zero was still taller than him. This he vexed as it made him feel like a child

"Takashi, you're feverish..." Zero worries, "You should head back to the dorms." Takashi sheepishly jerks his head away from Zero's hand and says with a feigned smile, "Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine. Really." But he knew from the looks on their faces, that they knew he was lying. Takashi was determined to overcome this illness, no matter how difficult. But it has been very hard. Recent years haven't been the best; taking its toll on him physically.

"Zero's right, Takashi-chan. The doctor said not to strain yourself when you're acting up again. And besides, we can't have you collapsing again." Yuuki says with worry.

They were right. He knew, knew that if he kept pushing himself, it would only worsen his condition-and this vexed him. Sighing with disappointment, Takashi nods his head in agreement.

"All right, but I'll be back later tonight..."

"No, you're not." Zero interrupts, lightly taken hold of his shoulder and pushing him along, "I don't want you working when your condition acts up again."

"But, Zero-chan..."

"No buts... go back to the dorm and get some rest." Though he understood Zero's concern, he hated that both Zero and Yuuki suffer too from his illness since they have to cover him as well when his condition starts to act up again. Granted, they still sleep in class-even if he didn't take the night off, he didn't want to be a burden.

Takashi takes the hand from his shoulder and shoos it away.

"Fine... if you say so..." Takashi pouts, "Oh, before I forget. The Headmaster wanted to see the two of you later tonight, kay?" he says, both Yuuki and Zero nod.

"All right, thanks." Zero says.

"Now, go straight to bed, Takashi-chan. You'll need all the rest you can if you want to get better." Yuuki says playfully with a goofy grin. Hearing the childish tone in her voice, Takashi sheepishly sticks his tongue out at Yuuki while he walks away from the two back to the Sun dorms, Yuuki giggles from Takashi's damaged pride; it seems she would do this on purpose, just for the fun of it, Takashi takes everything to heart. Despite that, Takashi looks back and waves at the two.

His heart continued to pound harder and harder, and showed no sign of lighten up. He wasn't worried though as this isn't uncommon for him. Oft he would look back on the time he wasn't suffering from this illness with jealousy, jealous of his past self. "_Even back then I was an emotional wreck, maybe this very thing applied to all orphans who wake up in a hospital with no memory." _he laughs at himself. He's still, and always will be, grateful to have people like Kaien, and his siblings to support him. If it wasn't for their support, his life he couldn't image where it would be... but it wasn't whole... There was just one thing missing.

* * *

Once in the Sun dorm, Takashi opens the door to his room, letting out a soft yawn while shutting the door behind him.

"Ah, hey kiddo. You're back. Skipping Prefect duties again?" a deep voice says with kindness and sarcasm. Takashi lifts his eyes off the ground and smiles at his roommate, who was in the middle of taking off his school uniform. "Hey, Keiichi-chan..." Takashi greets with grogginess in his voice. Takashi takes off his school jacket and throws it on the edge of his bed, sighing as he gingerly layed down on top of the covers of his single mattress.

Keiichi sits on the edge of his bed, facing Takashi with a tender smile, and says, "What's up, kiddo? You look tired." Takashi turns his head to look back at his roommate, letting his arm dangle off the bed. "Yeah, I'm fine, Keiichi-chan. Just... having another one of those days." Takashi yawns. Keiichi grins and leans over to ruffle the young teen's head.

"Aw, little Takashi is having another bad day..." he jest with a prideful smile and a sarcastic tone. Takashi sheepishly shoos away Keiichi's scarred hand and turns over on his side, trying to hide the redness on his face. "Don't be such a dork..." he mutters.

However, Takashi smiles a gentle smile from his roommates cheers.

Keiichi was a rather... odd person. Keiichi is an extremely tall, built man, despite being the same age as Takashi. His first impressions of him were that he was a trouble maker, loud mouth, self-indulgent people. But he later took back those words as he got to know him. Keiichi was kind, considerate, and humorous, and you can say, the two became quick friends.

Keiichi came to Cross academy when Takashi was in his junior year of highschool. At first, he just kept to himself, never speaking to anyone unless he had to. Most people were scared to talk to him, what with the black hair with a layer of white at the roots, his goatee, and some scars that were visible on his body. Most assumed he was one of those thuggish types. Takashi learned from Ayame, not to judge others before you meet them; after all, Ayame tried to kill him, but he somehow managed to have a friendship with her.

Speaking with him for the first time, it was obvious Keiichi was a intelligent and good person. And in a way, they were kin of the sort.

Keiichi never spoke about himself much, but Takashi could see sadness in his eyes whenever the subject was brought up, so Takashi kept his mouth shut on the matter.

Takashi turns back over on his side to face Keiichi.

"Keiichi-chan?" Takashi asks.

"What's up, kiddo?" Keiichi says as he lays on his side.

"I hate to ask you this, but will you... will you come with me to my doctor's appointment next week?" Takashi was going to ask Yuuki and/or Zero to come with him, but again, he didn't want to burden them. He didn't want to ask Keiichi either. Kaien was always the one to come, but as Takashi grew older, he became somewhat prideful. Since he was now grown, he needed to do this himself. But even after these years, he still feared the hospital.

"Oh, yeah. That's coming up pretty soon, isn't it?" Keiichi asks.

"Yes, and... I... I don't want... to." Takashi stammers, fumbling with his thumbs while trying to get the words out. Keiichi raises his hand to stop Takashi's stuttering.

"Enough, kiddo. Say no more, I'll be there." Keiichi says kindly.

Humble, Takashi says, "Are you sure? I don't want to take time out of day." Keiichi smirkes at the young lad, wrapping both of his hands behind his head and resting his leg on top of his raised knee.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right? Besides, you'll fall apart if you don't have someone there to hold your hand..." Keiichi jokes, humorously grinning at the young teen, who had his cheeks puffed up in indignation from his comment. Though he knew he jest, he still took everything to heart.

"Hmph!" Takashi growls, crossing arms across his chest and turning back on his back, keeping his attention on the ceiling. Keiichi lets out a hearty laugh from Takashi's damaged pride.

"Come on, kiddo. Can't you take a joke?" Keiichi mocks.

"Hmph, guess not... Jerk." Takashi mutters while keeping his eyes glued to the ceiling.

"But, on one condition..."

"What?" Takashi asks, sitting back up from the bed, staring back at his roommate with a sheepish look.

Keiichi eyes the violin case that layed next to the youth's bed, "You have to play me something."

"Oh! I-I haven't played it in... awhile. I don't think..." Takashi stammers as he feels his cheeks burn up.

"Come on, kiddo." Keiichi interrupts, "Just play it. That's all I'm asking."

Takashi felt humble by his request. Flattered, but nervous. The tunes from the young youth's instrument is what opened his heart for the first time. The melody that was woven brought such warmth and kindness that he has never felt in his life. Takashi, cheeks redder than the dying sun, reaches over and takes the violin case into his lap.

Opening the case, the violin revealed in perfect condition. He truly babied the instrument more than Yuuki herself, this beautifully crafted masterpiece brought nostalgic joy and, strangely, a sense of loss and sadness. This feeling he could never explain.

Taking the violin into position, Takashi sighs softly, allowing his hand to swing the bow across the string and the other to change the pitch.

Keiichi leans his head back on his pillow, eyeing the ceiling while listening to the melody that flowed through the room. Keiichi grins to the feel of the song traveling through his ears.

The song spoke of a sense of warmth, gentle, and kind tune. However, the melody has the habit of revealing the players true feelings. Under the soothing song, a feel of loneiness and sorrow was unknowingly told. Keiichi looked at Takashi, seeing the gentle, but pained expression on his delicate face. He looks upon him and empathizes.

Takashi never spoke much to him about his past either, but what was to tell. Takashi knew nothing of his life before the medical bed. But he was still a young child during the time, he has all but convinced himself that it was a time best left forgotten. Between his tormentor, and his permanent scar, it maybe for the best to forget.

Keiichi never said, but he could feel the young lad's sadness and burden that weighed on his shoulders. On the surface, Takashi was gentle, kind, and loving. But those closest to him knew, he hid secrets from them, secrets that cause him pain. But as Takashi wishes not to hurt Keiichi by reminiscing about such things, neither did he.

Keiichi layed his head against the pillow, masking his ocean blue eyes as his eyelids closing and opening continuously. The gentle tune soothed his tired mind and body, he tries to stay awake but soon, rest sneaks upon his mind.

Seeing his friend asleep, Takashi abruptly stops his song, observing the young man's sleep form.

"Haha, looks like a bad boy, but is child at heart." Takashi kindly says quietly, letting out a soft chuckle.

The dying sun's light gleams through the window of their room, making the scars on Keiichi's body more visible. His body was riddled with cuts and gashes that have long since healed, from his hands, his face, even around his torso. But it in no way deteriorated his handsome appearance. Takashi eyes this sadly. Whenever happen in his past, it must have been terrible indeed. Though Takashi wanted to know, he couldn't ask. And to be honest, he wanted to hug him and tell him "It's all right."

Setting his violin back into his case, Takashi puts it back on the floor and reaches under his bed, pulling out a white shoe box.

Putting the box on his lap as he lays against the wall, he opens the lid, revealing a long row of letters, letters from Ayame from the time they first met.

It has been four years now, he has never heard from Ayame since then. Dozens upon dozens of things wondered through his head, about why she hasn't returned to him; no amount of convincing could help until he seen her again. This is what made him feel incomplete. Their first meeting was a bad start, but Takashi found friendship with the vampiric girl. Just as music soothed Keiichi, Ayame is what soothed him. Admiring her innocent beauty, her kind, humorous personality, and just simply listening to her.

Reading one letter after the next, tears began to sting his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to be by her side, to tell her how much she meant to him. Writing letters to her was one of his small pleasures in his young life. But like most things, it never lasts.


	20. Flashback: Their First Meeting

_**This chapter is just a little flashback, detailing how the two first met. I was originally going to have this in the last chapter... but the length is what made it difficult. So it gets its own chapter. And let me say in advance: This is not a Yaoi. Either way, enjoy the new chapter.**_

* * *

_**~One and a half Year Prior~**_

8 A.M in the morning. Everyone groggily motivates themselves to get ready for class. With the Night class finishing up and returning to their dorm, the students of the Day class start their day with fresh and rejuvenated minds... all except the Disciplinary Committee that is. Working all night and only getting sleep during class is the natural routine for the three youths.

Takashi opens the door to his classroom, entering in with a soft yawn.

He looked over and saw both Yuuki and Zero on the verge of fallen asleep. Yuuki kept her head aloft with both her hands on her cheeks and holding it in place with her elbows against her desk. Zero was closing and opening his eyes constantly, resting his head in the palm of his hand. Takashi, however, has been used to having a lack of sleep. Often times, he would just stare out into space while lying on his bed; his new duties as a Guardian haven't made much of a difference.

Smirking at the two, Takashi waves at them as he takes his seat in the desk on the top left row. Yuuki, and her friend Yori that sat next to her, were the only ones who waved. Zero was nearing counting sheep.

In five more minutes, class would start. Takashi decides to take this time to catch up on his book he's been reading. Taking the book out of his bookbag, he lays it down and flips to his marked paged while setting his bag down next to him.

Before he could indulge in his reading, the teacher walks in the classroom saying, "All right. Settle down, students. Please take your seats." As Takashi sighs in disappointment, the other students scurry back to their seats.

"Good morning, everyone." The teacher greets.

"Good morning, Teacher." All the students say with yawns and sleepiness.

"Before we start, I'd would like to introduce a new student joining our class..." The teacher says. Which upon revealing the news, the students began to murmur to themselves, curious about the new student that will be arriving. Overhearing some of their assumption, Takashi rolls his eyes at some of their guess. The guys muttered curiosity of a cute girl while the girls muttered curiosity of a cute guy. Either way, it didn't matter to him, really.

"Settle down, now." The teacher looks towards the door and says, "I would like all of you to meet our new student. Please, make him feel at home."

On cue, a tall man walks into the classroom. As the mysterious person walked in, some of the students were shocked by the appearance of their new classmate. It was a young man, though he looked much older, dressed in his black Day class uniform. He kept the blazer un-buttoned and loose just like Zero did. His semi-long wavy hair was of the same color as Takashi's, except for the color of vague white at the roots. Another strange thing, that made the girls coo, was his trimmed goatee that went from the bottom of his chin, to the bottom of his lower lip. But the most distinguishing feature that made the students curious, is the visible skin on his body. His face, as well as his neck and hands, were riddled with cuts and gashes that have long since healed.

The new student bows to the students in the room, holding a brown leather book in his right hand.

"I am Keiichi Saito... Pleased to meet all of you." he says in a deep, apathetic tone.

"Please, have a seat, Mr. Saito." The teacher says.

"...Thank you."

Keiichi wonders about the classroom, seemingly ignoring the stares from the Day class males, and the females begging him to seat with them. But he just kept an emotionless face. He continued to scan around the room, till his eyes set on Takashi in the top row.

Upon setting his eyes on the black-haired male, Keiichi lets out a quiet gasp, letting the book slip out of his hand.

"Oh! Here, I'll get that for you..." A Day class girl says, reaching down and picking it up, "Here you go." she says as she hands it to him. But he didn't pay no mind. He stared at Takashi wide-eyed, leaving his mouth agape. Takashi sees the young man staring at him attentively. Feeling awkward by his long timed stare, Takashi sheepishly tries to advert his attention somewhere else in hopes he would too, but the young man continues to stare at him, with a shocked expression on his face.

"Umm, here's your book..." The girl says awkwardly. Keiichi caught the sound of her voice, swiping the book out her hand. Not even bothering to thank her, The young man climbs up to the top row.

Keiichi stops himself in front of the young youth, staring down at him with attentive eyes.

"Um, yes? Can I help you?" Takashi asks nervously, but he didn't answer.

Keiichi leans in closer to Takashi, locking his dark blue eyes with Takashi's jade green. Takashi was nervous and flustered. The expression on his face was scary and stern. And now that he was closer to him, he could see how handsome he was, despite the numerous scars that covered his face.

"Please, tell me your name..." he says very sternly.

"Oh! I-It is Takashi... Takashi Cross."

Telling him his name, Keiichi lets out a disappointed sigh and says as he straightens himself up. "I apologize..." he says, "You just... look like someone I met a long time ago. Again, I apologize." Takashi saw the disappointed look on his face and almost felt guilty. He had such a sadden look in his beautiful eyes.

Takashi sheepishly waves his hands and says, "Oh no, it's quite alright. No harm done."

Keiichi draws his attention to the empty seat next to the youth, "Is this seat taken?" he asks.

"Oh no, it's not." Takashi answers.

Without saying a word, Keiichi places his book in the vacant spot, walking around the long desk and sitting down next to the youth. Keiichi pays no mind to him as he sets himself in the seat. Takashi, flustered and nervous, turns his attention at the young man. His attention drew to his eyes, seeing a sadden expression behind them. Whoever this person Keiichi mistaken Takashi for, he must have been an important person to him if he is this disappointed. Takashi almost felt guilty.

Sensing his staring, Keiichi turns and stares back at the youth. Takashi shudders and quickly diverted his attention elsewhere before it became to awkward. Takashi could see out of the corner of his eye that this mysterious students continued to stare at him attentively. Though he tried to ignore it, he felt flustered and awkward by the attention he was receiving. Takashi sheepishly turns his head and locks eyes with him.

Keiichi didn't say a word, only kept an emotionless expression as he scanned the young youth.

The more Takashi stared at him, the more he felt flustered. There was something about him that seemed familiar, though he has never seen him before. Takashi had no memories of his life prior to age 7. It was like looking through fogged glass: Though you try to look through it, your reflection is still vague.

What felt like hours, staring into his deep ocean eyes, Takashi sheepishly jerked his head back to the attention of the teacher. Keiichi did the same, opening his book and reading through the pages.

_**~x~**_

As the teacher was finishing his lecture, the bells of the school began to chime, signaling lunch break for the students.

"All right, everyone. Have a good lunch break, and I'll see you back here in an hour." The teacher says as he shuts his guidebook. Takashi packs his pencil and notebook back into his bookbag, letting out a sigh of relief as he stood back up.

Keiichi didn't hesitate to do the same.

As Keiichi leaves for the door, Takashi says, "Um, excuse me, Keiichi-kun..." Keiichi stops and glances back at the black-haired youth, "Would you like to have lunch together? I would be happy to get to know you..."

Keiichi turns his gaze away from him before he could finish, "Sorry, but I'm busy..." he says coldly as he continues to walk away. Takashi wanted to stop him, but telling from the expression on his face, he would probably snap at him. Leaving the matter alone, Takashi rushes up to Yuuki, who was fast asleep. Takashi places his hand on her arm that was used as a pillow for her head and shakes it abit to wake her up.

"Yuuki-chan... time to wake up." he says, but she was still counting sheep.

Yori rolls her eyes at Yuuki's sleepiness.

"She's really out of it, huh?" she says. Takashi chuckles and smiles at her.

"Yes... working all night doesn't exactly make matters better." he says.

Yori looks back at Takashi and smiles, "What about you? I never have seen you fall asleep in class before..." she asks.

"Well, I'm used to not getting sleep. Plus, these two have it worse than I do." he says as he sheepishly scratches the back of his head. Seeing Zero walking out of the room at the corner of his eyes, Takashi turns to him and says, "Oh, Zero-chan! Can you help me wake Yuuki up?"

Zero shakes his head, "I've got better things to do than waking that girl up..." he says with grogginess in his voice. As Zero leaves the room, both Takashi and Yori roll their eyes at the two of them.

"Oh, by the way, Takashi-san..." Yori says as she looks up at Takashi, "...That new student... Do you know him?"

"Hm? No, why do you ask?" Takashi answers.

"It's just... the way he looked at you, and that expression on his face when he saw you... It seemed like he knew you."

"Well, he said that I look like someone he knew." Takashi says, "And... that look in his eyes..."

"The look in his eyes...?" Yori says with an eyebrow raised. Realizing what he said, Takashi nervously chuckles and says, "O-Oh, nothing. Forget I said anything." Yori stares at him with confusion, but decides to drop the subject.

Takashi sighs as his attention was drawed to Yuuki again, "Can you take care of her, Yori-san? There's something I need to do."

Yori nods, "Sure, go on ahead." she says smiling.

"Kay, thanks." Takashi says as he walks towards the door, waving back at her as he left.

_**~x~**_

On the school grounds, some of the Day class girls watch from a distance, blushing and cooing as they watch the delinquent looking young man, sitting on a tree branch as he reads through his book and biting down on an apple in the other hand.

Though he was physically scarred, many of the girls didn't seem to care. Despite it, he was rather handsome, and also quite strong looking; odd for a young man his age.

Some of the Day class boys cursed at the new student. It was bad enough that the Night class stole the hearts of the Day class girls, but now someone from their own ranks was stealing the thunder. Though Keiichi was aware of it, he simply ignored the hustle and bustle of rumors that went around.

Finishing the apple, Keiichi tosses it in the distant, shutting his book and jumping down from the tree.

Standing back up, he notices a group of girls standing by the pillar of the resting area. He simply glares at them, causing the hair on the back of their neck to stand and a shiver down their spines. But only for a moment till he scoffs and turns away.

Walking among the courtyard, Keiichi pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs in annoyance.

"Why did those goddamn bastards of the Hunter's Association make me come here?" he huffs, "Everyone around here is annoying as hell... and the vibe of those vampires nearby is giving me a headache." Keiichi lets out a sigh as he walks along the path, ignoring the stares of the other students. Though his expression showed he didn't care, he felt insecure by some of their comments.

Most looked at his scars with disgust, shuddering and cringing at the sight of them; and this only agitated him. If they only knew the reason he was damaged nearly beyond repair, then maybe they would think twice.

Tucking his hands in his pockets, he tries to ignore their distant comments while he walks around aimlessly.

Suddenly, he stops abruptly upon the sound of a violin reaching his ears. His mouth is left agape and his eyes are opened wide. The tune that traveled through his ears, he has heard it somewhere before. He stands still, frozen as he listens to the music.

_"That song... I've heard it before... It's from him..."_

Keiichi felt the stinging of tears in his eyes, he clutches his hands tightly in his pockets as he grits his teeth. Every second that past, his memories flowed through his mind like a stream. For years, he has tried to block out his memories, for they were too painful to remember. But something always stopped him from forgetting. A promise he made in his youth, a promise to a dear friend, a friend that saved his life.

Keiichi shakes off his sadness and darts off in the direction of the violin playing. He needed to know, he need to see. He had to find out if the tune that was playing belonged to the person of his past. Pushing aside students, he approaches the sound of the song.

However, he sinks into disappointment upon seeing a black-haired youth, sitting on a stone bench behind the school, holding a violin in his arms. It wasn't the person he hoped. Trying not to get too close, Keiichi leaned against a tree nearby, watching the young man play the beautifully crafted instrument.

Takashi keep his eyes closed as he moved the bow along the strings, his face was written of a gentle, innocent appearance. The young lad opens his eyes slightly, revealing his doll-like, jade eyes. Though he was far from him, Keiichi could barely tell but it appeared as if his eyes were swelling with tears. The young youth just smiles a gentle one as he continues to play the sweet, but sorrowful song.

Leaning his head against the tree, Keiichi felt a slight smile on his face. He hasn't heard the tune of a violin in a long time, and the violin is what always soothed his soul.

Out of nowhere, a group of three male students approaches the young youth.

"Yo, Sissy boy!" one of them called out. Takashi stopped playing his violin and turned his attention to the group that approached him. An expression of anger twisted his innocent face.

"Sup, Sissy boy. Whatcha' doin' playing a girly instrument like that for?" another says gleefully. Takashi just ignores, grabbing his case and placing his violin inside.

"Yo, we're talking to you..." another says.

Takashi stands up with his violin in his hand. He looks at the group and scoffs, "What do you assholes want?" he hisses. Keiichi was almost shocked by the youth's use of language. He looked too pure and innocent to use such foul language.

The group's expression twists in anger.

"Want to say that again, Sissy boy?" one growls.

Takashi sighs in annoyance, "Look, why don't you do something better with your time. Like, teaching your dumbass selves how to read." he says with an arrogant tone. Usually, he's not like this. But this isn't the first time that these three have tried to pick on him.

Ignoring the angered look on their faces, he turns away and walks.

One of the students snatches the violin out of his hand, gleefully holding it up in the air. Takashi turns back with a shocked expression on his face.

"Hey! Give that back!" he shouts.

The three throw it to each other, chuckling as the black-haired youth tried to get it back.

"Want it, Sissy boy? Then you're going have to get it..." one says eviliy.

"Give it back, you jerks!" Takashi yells as tears began to build up in his eyes. The three saw this, laughing at his desperation.

"What a sissy! Crying over something as stupid as this." he chuckles. Keiichi watched as the three threw the case to each other, with the young youth trying to get it back. It was pathetic, that they tease someone that actually has talent. Takashi didn't seem like a bad person... but he definitely has a mouth on him

Takashi, feeling his anger building up to the brim, pulls his hilt blade out of his jacket. "Give. It. Back!" he shouts, bashing the hilt against the face of the one who held his violin. The student shouts in pain as he falls to the ground, still holding the violin in his hand.

"Why you little..." the one on the ground hisses, wiping away blood from a small cut on his cheek, "You two! Hold this Sissy boy down!" On cue, the two others grab Takashi by his arms, holding him in place. Takashi tries to struggle away from them, cursing and yelling at them as he thrashed around, but they had the upper hand.

"Think you're so tough, huh?" he says, taking the violin out of its case, "...lets see how tough you are without your little girly insturment." Throwing the case aside, the student rises the violin in the air, ready to throw it againt the ground.

"NO! Stop it! Let me go! Stop it!" Takashi yells as tears build up in his eyes.

Keiichi couldn't watch anymore.

Kicking it into gear, he rushes at the student, punching him against the cheek as hard as he could. The student flys to the ground, letting go of the violin. Keiichi catches the violin before it hits the ground, letting out a sigh of relief as he held it in his arms.

The two that held Takashi look at this in shock. Without their leader, they slowly back away from the young youth.

"I-It's that new guy!" the two say as they get their knockout leader off the ground, "Come on, lets get the hell out of here." The two sulk away with their leader being carried out. As they went out of sight, Takashi draws his attention back to the new student, who held his violin out to him.

"...Here." he says handing it to him. Takashi smiles and gingerly takes the violin from his grasp.

"T-Thank you..." Takashi says, hugging the violin close to his chest. After he bows to him, he walks over to the case and picks it back up. Placing the violin in and shutting the case as well as putting the hilt back in his jacket pocket, he turns back to Keiichi.

Keiichi stood there, with a hand on his hip. Takashi couldn't tell, but it looked like he was choking back a laugh. He all of a sudden heard a snort from him as he lets a hearty laugh, leaning back as his laughter intensified. Taksahi stares at him with a confused look.

"You... really have some guts, kiddo..." he says in between laughter.

Takashi blushes and yells, "H-Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

Keiichi wipes away a tear that was forming from his laughter, "Oh, nothing..." he says while laughing only alittle, "It's just... an innocent looking kid such as yourself... using foul language... it's just odd and cute at the same time." Finishing his sentence, he bursts back into laughter.

Takashi was flustered by what he said, feeling embarrassed by his laughter. But at the same time, he was also surprised, happily so. Seeing him laugh and smile, he couldn't help but smile as well. He really does have a handsome laugh and smile. He was glad to see it.

Keiichi silences his laughter, brushing back his hair, revealing the white at the roots. He clears his throat and says, "Pardon me... I haven't had a good laugh like that in a long time."

Takashi smiles at him, "It's perfectly fine, Keiichi-kun." he reassures. Takashi walks closer to Keiichi and respectfully bows to him, making Keiichi feel sheepish. Takashi has often got picked on by some because of his feminine appearance. It's something that he couldn't help. Since starting high school, it seems like it got worse. But it was only from a small amount of people. Most people avoided him though, since he's the son of the Headmaster. Most likely, they think he's a snitch or something. And the girls often treat him with disdain, just as they do to Yuuki and Zero, since they are the Disciplinary Committee. Often, it got to him. But over time, he got used to it. It was a nice change of pace to meet someone who was a little more accepting. Or at least, kind enough not to hold a grudge.

Takashi looks at the watch on his wrist. Lunch break was almost over. Takashi walks next to Keiichi and says, "Lunch is almost over. Want to head back together?" as he smiles.

Keiichi nods, "Sure." he says.

As the two walk together, Keiichi's attention kept drawing towards the violin in Takashi's hand. The violin he was curious about. Though he didn't get a good look at it exactly, but it looked familiar.

"Hey... Takashi was it?" Keiichi asks.

"Yes? What is it?" Takashi answers.

"Where did you get that violin at?"

Takashi holds up the case and says, "Oh, an older man at the music store gave it to me when I was a child. I've had it ever since. Why do you ask?"

Keiichi keeps his attention on the case as he says, "Nothing... It just... looks very familiar to me."

"Really?" Takashi asks, "Does it have to do with the person you mistaken me for?" Upon asking, Keiichi adverts his eyes to the ground at his feet. He didn't want to say, as the memories were again too painful for him. Takashi could see such a pained expression on his face.

Feeling regretful, Takashi wraps his hand on Keiichi's shoulder. Keiichi flinches to the unexpected affection from the youth. Seeing the tender look on Takashi's face, he felt his heart soften.

"Forget I asked, Keiichi-chan... I understand." Takashi says tenderly.

Keiichi smiles slightly as he unexpectedly ruffles the youth's head. As Takashi blushes furiously, he says kindly, "You know, it's strange... You remind me alot of him." Keiichi pushes the boy's head lightly as he walks ahead of him.

"I might tell you anyway..." he said when he stops and turns to him, "...after all, we are sharing a dorm room together."

Takashi jumps upon hearing hearing him, "W-What do you mean?" he stammers.

"The Headmaster told me that I was to share a room with his... "adorable" son. And I guess that be you." Keiichi says smiling. Though he seemed shocked, he really didn't mind. Hopefully, this side that he's showing him is his true side, and not a delinquent. Again he didn't mind.

Catching up with him, Keiichi glances at the black-haired youth. His rollarcoaster of a life has made his heart bitter, nothing in life couldn't relieve him of his sadness and hate that hung over his heart. But, strangely enough, this boy that resembles the one from his past softens his heart. In general, he just had a aura around him that felt warm, trusting, and kind. It was rare to meet someone like him. Even if he hadn't known him very long, he wanted to know him. If it meant that he could remember the good things of his memories.

With that thought in his mind, Keiichi reaches and smooths the youth's head.

Takashi sheepishly jerks his head away from his hand, confused and curious. Facing him and seeing a tender smile on his face, he couldn't help but smile back. Takashi wanted to get to know him. Though he wouldn't say, it was obvious that Keiichi has led a troubled life. He wanted to help, even if it helped alittle.

"By the way..." Keiichi says, "Think you could play the violin for me sometime?"

"O-Oh! Really? I'd never imaged you were into classical music." Takashi sheepishly says, enacting a prideful chuckle from him.

"Never judge a book by it's cover, kiddo." he says, tenderly smiling.


	21. Overly Curious

**Morning:) Hope you guys have been well. Before we start, I would like to point out one thing that I had to change. As some have read, I've hinted that Takashi is 17. However, thanks to a inconsistent wiki, and a few tips from a friend, I had to change that. Luckily, I was in the process of editing past chapters to iron out errors. So now, his official age is 16. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Vampirereader: Hmm, I would be happy to add James to the story. It would have been a problem since he and Takashi are the same in appearance but, not trying to give anything away, since Takashi's appearance will change later, I can make it work:)**

**And thanks for the positive reviews from other reviewers**

**Enjoy and leave a review. I love the feedback:)**

* * *

His heart beating rapidly, sweat drenching from his forehead, Takashi groggily woke up from his uncomfortable slumber. He turned away from the wall to his roommate, only to groan when the light of the rising sun peeked through. Granted, this was the most sleep he has gotten. Yet, he still didn't feel any better. Enduring it, Takashi forcefully pushes himself off his bed, trying not to wake Keiichi, who was sleeping soundly. Grabbing his folded school uniform from the dresser in the room, he tip-toes to the bathroom to take his daily morning shower.

This was another one of those nights he had time off as his duties as a Prefect. Maybe most would enjoy the freedom of not having to work all night but, for Takashi, he didn't at all. Ironically, he actually enjoyed patrolling the school grounds. Though he didn't enjoy the lack of sleep, he enjoyed sitting on the roof of the building as he watched over the school. He enjoyed the smell of the cool night air, and the feel of the dew when he runs his hands on the leaves of the trees. For him, he hated letting his siblings go out without him. They didn't say or maybe they didn't feel it, but Takashi felt like he was burdening them by not coming along.

He tried his best, but his body only allows him to do so much.

Turning the valves of the shower, he lets it run till the water is hot, then turning the Cold valve to get it at the right temperature. Once it was, Takashi sets his clothes on the bathroom counter and disrobes from his pajamas. Throwing them to the side, Takashi lets out a soft yawn as he observes his nude reflection in the mirror. Though the cuts have healed, most have permanently stayed. Most of the cuts layed on the skin of his chest and torso. Overly sensitive, he runs his fingers along the lines of the long gashes of his chest till he reached the bold scar on his neck.

It seems like yesterday when he woke and found himself in a battered state.

Takashi continued to eye the gash on his neck till his reflection in the mirror began to fog over from the steam of the shower. Without his reflection, Takashi forces a gentle smile and says to himself words of encouragement to lift his spirits as he hurries to his running shower.

After his warm shower, Takashi vigorously scrubs his wet hair with his towel as he steps out. Drying off the rest of his body, Takashi throws the towel to the side and grabs his school uniform. Dressed in his school uniform, Takashi wanders through the hallway to his room, letting out a soft yawn as he approaches his dorm room.

Gingerly opening the door not to wake his roommate, Takashi closes the door behind him as softly as possible. The silence in the room was broken by the sound of mumbling. Hearing the voice of his roommate, Takashi turned his attention away from the door and saw Keiichi tossing and turning in his bed as he was talking in his sleep. Whatever dream he was having, it must have been a painful one. The tone in his voice sounded sorrowful and tears began to stream out of the corners of his closed eyes.

"Mommy... Papa... Stop. Stop, please. You're... hurting me..." Keiichi was muttering.

As Keiichi's whimpering became louder, Takashi hurried to his side.

Takashi gently places the palm of his hand on Keiichi's exposed, scarred shoulder and gently tries to shake him awake.

"Keiichi-chan, wake up..."

Keiichi's eyes shot open. With a wild expression on his face, he lets out a terrified scream as he reaches under his pillow and pulls out a silver coated gun, pointing it at Takashi who jolted away from him in shock.

"Keiichi! What are you doing!? It's me." Takashi exclaims as he slowly reaches for the gun and brushes it aside. Keiichi, breathing heavily and covered in tears and sweat, allows Takashi to lower the gun. Dropping the weapon on the ground, Keiichi rests his forehead on the palm of his hand as he continued to shed silent tears.

Though confused, Takashi felt his heart swell with pity. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Takashi grasps Keiichi's shoulder and lightly tightens his grip to soothe him.

"Are you okay, Keiichi-chan?" Takashi asks in a gentle tone.

Keiichi stares back at the gentle expression on the young man's face and nods.

"Y-Yeah. Just... a bad dream." Keiichi mutters.

Takashi tucks his hand into his sleeve and leans closer, causing Keiichi to gasp in surprise as Takashi wipes away the tears and sweat on his face.

"And... There you are." Takashi says kindly as he cleans Keiichi's face. Resting his hands back into his lap, Takashi just sat there with a gentle smile despite feeling awkward from Keiichi's silence. Soon, a small smile grows on Keiichi's face as he patted the young youth's head, causing his cheeks to brighten up.

"...Thank you." Keiichi whispers as he pushes off the covers and stands from the bed.

Takashi leans over and gingerly picks up the gun that Keiichi dropped on the floor. The youth held the gun in both his hand, eyeing it in confusion. The pistol was coated in pure silver, except the handle which was covered in dark wood in the front. The gun greatly resembled the Bloody Rose hunter gun that Zero carries with him.

"Keiichi... Why do you have a gun?" Takashi asks with concern.

Keiichi, noticing the worry in his eyes, reaches down and takes the gun from his hand.

"This? It belong to my Father. It's something of a family heirloom." he answers as he sadly looks upon the gun, "It's something of a family tradition to hand your Hunter weapons to your children. Like my father and his father before me."

"Hunter's weapon? Does that mean...?" Takashi awkwardly asks as he stands from the bed, "Does that mean you're a Vampire Hunter as well?"

Keiichi sheepishly locked eyes with the wide-eyed teen.

"Well, yes. I never told you?" he sheepishly said. Takashi shakes his head calmly, making Keiichi confused by how accepting he was to it. But he had to remind himself that Takashi was surrounded by vampires all the time. Often he would forget that Takashi was one of the prefects that guarded the Night class; he just appeared too innocent.

"I think it's kinda cool." Takashi says with a sweet smile and tone, "But is it bad that I know?" Takashi finished with a worried expression.

"No..." Keiichi says to reassure him, "But it's something that I don't need to spread around, you know?" Keiichi pulls the pillow up from his bed and places the gun back under its cover. Looking back at Takashi, he marvels at how calm he was being; he still had to remind himself that Takashi is aware of such things as Vampires and Hunters.

Either way, he smiles at him and says, "Well, better get dressed."

After Keiichi grabs his uniform and leaves the room, the calm expression on Takashi's face fell. The things that he was saying in his sleep made curiosity tear at the walls of his heart. He being a hunter, it did explain, maybe, a few things about himself. Though he merely speculated, he was thinking that maybe he was like Zero, someone who lost his family to a vampire. But knew if he asked, he wouldn't tell him. Takashi wouldn't ask, regardless of how curious he was, for it would probably hurt him. Yet, he found it to be a good thing. He and both of his siblings and the Headmaster are the only ones aware of vampires. It was a nice thought that someone else knew, but it also made him worried.

Shaking off his curiosity, Takashi allows a smile to come as he grabs his bookbag, readying himself for school. Grabbing the handle of his bag, Takashi jerked his hand away, exclaiming in pain. The moment he grabbed the handle, a sharp pain radiated in the palm of his hand.

Opening his hands, redness covered his palms, heat pulsated from them. In the redness, small blisters covered the areas. Confused and worried, Takashi pokes at the spot of his right hand, only to whimper in pain the moment he touched it. He wasn't going to test the other hand.

"What in the hell...?" he mutters with worry, "What did I touch that I hurt myself?"

Backtracking, nothing came to mind. Though this worried him, Takashi saw the clock next his bed, reading 7:38 a.m. Class will be starting in a few minutes. Before he head out, Takashi opens the desk drawer and pulls out a first aid kit. Avoiding touching the tender areas, Takashi pulls out bandages, wrapping them around his hands. Tying the ends in knots to hold the bandages in place, Takashi lets out a sigh as he jokingly says, "Great. One more thing that is wrong with me."

Setting the kit back in the drawer, Takashi jumps upon hearing Keiichi's unexpected voice.

"Yo, kiddo. Ready to go?"

Takashi twists around and sheepishly smiles at Keiichi, who was dressed in his uniform.

"Uh, yes." Takashi replies, hurrying to his side.

As the two walk together in the hallway, Keiichi notices Takashi wrapped hands and says with a worried tone, "Hey, what did you do to your hands?"

Not knowing how to answer him, Takashi sheepishly turns back at him and says, "I... uh... burn my hands with a straightener..."

"A straightener? I didn't know you use one." Keiichi says with a raised eyebrow. Takashi wanted to smack himself for making such a stupid excuse. "Well, with hair like yours, I'm not surprised." Keiichi says in a kinder tone.

Takashi just chuckles nervously as they head to class

Tiredly opening the door to their classroom, Takashi and Keiichi both entered with a yawn. The classroom was filled with the attending students, some bright eyed, some not. Takashi saw both Zero and Yuuki, on the verge of falling asleep. Takashi just smiles sadly at them as he walked by, cursing at himself for their exhaustion.

"Takashi-san, what happened to your hands?" The worried voice of Yori asked as he walked by.

Takashi stops and turns to her, smiling sheepishly as he said, "Oh, this? I burned my hands this morning using a straightener. Nothing serious." Before Yori spoke, Takashi quickly turned his head in both directions, praying that no one else heard him. Seeing no one paying attention, he turned his attention back to Yori as she said,

"Really? I didn't know you use that kind of thing."

"Uh, well, yeah. I do sometimes." he nervously laughs.

"Well, with your hair the way it is, I don't blame you." she replies with a smile, "Next time, be more careful, Takashi-san." Takashi had natural curly, frizzy hair. He hated it, especially in the warmer seasons.

Takashi nods his head and smiles as he walks to his seat. As Takashi takes his seat, the homeroom teacher walks in with a few other students as the bell, signaling classes to begin, rings.

"All right, good morning, everyone. Take your seats and let's get started." The teacher says as he sets down his things on his desk. Takashi takes out the notebook out of his bag and scans through the notes he took. He wanted to get his mind off the burning sensation in his hands. They weren't overly painful, but it was bothersome. Add to the common head and stomach aches he would get when the end of the mouth came, he almost forgot what it was to be healthy.

Seeing his siblings sleeping at the corner of his eye, Takashi turns his attention to Zero's sleeping form, feeling guilty by how tired both he and Yuuki were. Tonight's patrol, he needed to be a part of. He kept saying in his mind that he would, no matter if Zero or Yuuki object. Feeling determined, he smiles and turns his attention back to the teacher's lecture.

_~x~_

"Yuuki... Yuuki!"

Yuuki was sleeping soundly at her desk, ignoring the teacher's calls for her. Takashi moved to wake her, but Yori leans over and whispers something into Yuuki's ear, causing her to jolt from her seat with a large grin on her face.

"It's time to chow down!" she shouts happily. Her large grin falls when she notices the teacher's annoyed expression and the giggling of the other students.

"You know, between you and Zero..." The teacher says in a annoyed tone as switches his attention between Yuuki and Zero, "The Disciplinary Committee must be a tasking job for you."

Yuuki turns to the teacher and sheepishly says with a smile, "Oh no, it's okay. I can handle it." But it only intensified the annoyed expression on the teacher more.

"Detention! After class!"

"Aww..." Yuuki groans.

Takashi tried to choke back a laugh from Yuuki's despair; it was something like payback for her laughing at his own despair. Keiichi turns to Takashi and says, "You know, if patrolling the school is this hard on you guys, why doesn't the Headmaster put more people in the Disciplinary Committee?"

Takashi looks back at Keiichi and replies in a matter-of-fact tone, "You probably know why. The Headmaster is trying to hide the identity of the Night class as much as possible. We can't have other students become Guardians like that. It would cause an uproar."

"Well, that I understand, but if he wants this "utopia" thing to work, then there is no sense in hiding it."

Keiichi did make a valid point. The reason the Headmaster wanted the Night class was because he saw a world where both Vampires and Humans can live together in peace. Takashi believed in it at first, but over the years, doubt began to cloud his mind. Yes, vampires are dangerous, and they're a good portion that just see humans as a food supply. But why discredit the good that most of the vampires have just because of some arrogant ones?

Takashi believed that, too, that hiding it doesn't help matters at all. However, baby steps are all that are needed.

As class was coming to an end, the Day class girls hurry to the Moon dorms to see the Night class exit their dorm. Seeing the last of them head out, Takashi lets out an exhausted sigh as he stands from his seat. Keiichi moves out of his seat, allowing Takashi to get out.

"Have a good one, kiddo." Keiichi says with sarcasm.

"Yeah, thanks." Takashi replies sarcastically too.

Knowing Keiichi was a Hunter, Takashi was almost tempted to ask him to become a Guardian. But, they already had Zero, who was a Hunter too, and has a major antagonist view on them. Plus, he didn''t need the burdens it holds. As Takashi was heading out, he is stopped by the sound of Yuuki's voice.

"Wait, Takashi-chan, Yori-chan. Do you think you can stay and study with me?"

Takashi turns to his sister and says with a regretful look, "Sorry, I can't. You can just study with Zero, though."

"But I hate studying with Zero! It's just so boring." Yuuki pouts, causing Yori to roll her eyes.

"Really? But I thought you two were good friends." Yori says, "Oh, and besides, Zero left already." Takashi shot his eyes over at Zero's seat and saw that he was, indeed, gone. Hearing Yuuki moan in annoyance, Takashi says as he walks out the door,

"Don't worry. I'll go look for him. I'll see you tonight."

Wandering about the school grounds, Takashi tried looking for the silver-haired boy. It shouldn't be hard, though. He really stood out of a crowd; having the hair color that he has. But Zero wasn't in sight. The only place he could think of was the stable on the outskirts of the school. Strangely enough, there was a horse's stable that housed a horse known as Lilly. The horse was pure evil, freaking out whenever anyone approached it. But for some reason, the horse has taken a liking to Zero.

Takashi wasn't sure why, but oddly enough, the two really seem to be a pair. Whenever Zero wanted to be alone, it was the first place he would hide.

Walking with a mild run into it, Takashi approaches the horses stable, gingerly peeking his head in to find Zero sleeping on a pail of hay. Zero looked so peaceful in his slumber, Takashi couldn't help but coo.

"Ah-ha, there you are." Takashi says with a smile.

Takashi moves to wake Zero, but without even taken a few steps, the horse, Lilly, freaks out, staring at Takashi like it was ready to attack. Takashi let out a small shriek as he jumped away from the insane creature.

"Goddamn horse..." Takashi mutters under his breath.

It still boggled his mind. The horse seemed to enjoy the presence of the sleeping boy next to it, almost as if it was a protective mother, but why did this horse take such a liking to Zero and not him? Staring at each with death stares, one thing was for certain: They hated each other. The horse ignored the death stare from Takashi, leaning its head down and brushing aside Zero's head to wake him up.

Zero groggily opens his eyes, "What is it, Lilly?" he says with his tired horsed voice. As Zero pushes himself up, he sets his exhausted eyes on Takashi. Takashi could see dark circles forming under his eyes, making him feel even more guilty.

Takashi smiles and kneels down to Zero's height as he says, "Morning, sleepyhead."

Zero laughs sarcastically as he pushes himself up, brushing away some stray hay that clung to his clothes.

"How are you feeling, Takashi? Any better?" he asked. As Takashi was about to answer, Zero's eyes drew attention to the bandages on both of Takashi's hands. Without letting him answer, Zero gently took Takashi's free hand and examines the bandages around it.

"Z-Zero-chan! What are you...?"

Zero simply held Takashi's delicate hand in his, eyeing it sadly. Takashi could see this, intensifying his guilt and his hatred for his illness. "How did this happen?" Zero asked with concern. Takashi didn't want to use the same, lame excuse that he did. But he didn't know what to tell him. Ripping his hand away from Zero, Takashi covers it with his other bandaged hand and says sheepishly, "This? It's nothing, really. Nothing to get worried over." But it was obvious in Zero's expression that he wasn't going to let this go.

"Come on, Takashi. Let me see. You shouldn't be ashamed, especially with me." Zero says with his hand out.

Takashi hesitated for a moment before he finally gave in. Giving his hand to him, Zero slowly unraveled the bandages, careful not to touch the hurt spot that Takashi had covered.

"You're worse than a child, Takashi. It seems like everyday you get new cuts and scrapes." Zero says with a hint of worry.

Though Takashi heard the worry, he turns his head away from him as he puffs his cheeks, "You're one to talk. You're the one that always seem to pick fights with the Day and Night class." he says childishly. But Zero didn't answer.

Removing the bandages, Zero observed the palm of Takashi's hand. Confusion covered his expression.

"Why were you wearing bandages if you're perfectly fine?"

"What do you mean...?"

Turning his attention back to his hand, he looked upon it in shock. Somehow, his hand was perfectly fine. The redness and the blisters that had covered his palm ceased to exist. Taking his hand away from Zero, Takashi runs his fingers along his palm, surprised to feel no pain in the area. If this hand was fine, then what about the other? Takashi takes the bandages off his other hand, seeing that it was fully healed as well.

"I don't understand. I somehow burned my hands, but... They're perfectly fine now." Takashi says with confusion. With his attention still on his hand, Takashi jolted away from Zero when he notices the hunter leaning over and taking a few sniffs from him.

"Whoa! What in gods name are you doing?" Takashi exclaims.

"You smell... different today." Zero answers calmly.

"Oh, geez. Don't tell me you're coming out of the closet... I know I'm cute and everything, but I thought we were just friends." Takashi jokes, pressing both of his hands against his cheeks as if he was blushing.

"Don't be ridiculous." Zero says with an annoyed look.

"Ah, come on. I'm kidding." Takashi laughs.

Though it seemed strange, Zero didn't lie. For some reason, to him, Takashi seemed different. He was his same self, but he just felt different. And this wasn't the first time that Zero has had this feeling.

Lilly let out a loud huff, drawing the attention of both the males. Lilly felt another presence approach.

"Ah-ha, I found you at last." The voice of Yuuki exclaims. Both the males drew their attention to an annoyed Yuuki in the doorway. With her hands on her hips, she says, "Guardians have to set an example. They shouldn't skip out on detention like that..."

Before she could take another step in, Lilly began to freak out, causing both Takashi and Yuuki to jolt away from the rabid creature. Zero kneels down and gently pets the horse to calm it down.

"There now, Lilly. She's just a simple-minded girl. She wouldn't hurt you, even if she tried."

"What did you just say...?" Yuuki huffs as she puffs her cheeks.

"Oh, my god... can you two not fight for one night? Sometimes, I feel like I'm dealing with children." Takashi says in annoyance as he pinches the bridge of his nose. Ignoring his annoyance, Yuuki leaned over and presses her hand against Takashi's forehead, trying to feel his temperature.

"Hmm, you don't feel warm. But maybe you should head back to the dorms..."

Before Yuuki could finish, Takashi gently brushes away her hand.

"I'm perfectly fine, Yuuki-chan. There's no need to worry." he says in a gentle tone.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to push yourself over the limit."

"Hey, who's the older brother here?" Takashi says with a gentle smile, making Yuuki smile as well.

"Well, if you insist."

Seeing Zero walk past them, Yuuki stops him and hands him the armband depicting the school crest. "Now here. It's time for us to start our duties." Zero glares at Yuuki, snatching the armband away from her in anger.

"I know that..." he growls as he walks away.

Both Yuuki and Takashi watch Zero's retreating form, feeling the burdening tension that came from him. They weren't sure why, but in the later years, Zero has been distancing himself from the two. He would no longer talk about the things on his mind, he would never say how he really felt. It hurt Takashi the most. He understood why he would be distant towards others. If any endured the trauma he did, anyone would.

But he hated that he wasn't close with him anymore. When it seems like he would become closer to him, he just takes more steps away. What he felt guilty was the look in his eyes when Takashi was in his sights. His expression would look hurt, his eyes gave off a certain sadness. Takashi wanted nothing more than to erase all the painful memories that he suffers, but it was just fantasies.

Seeing the hurt expression on Yuuki's face, Takashi wraps his arm around her, hugging her tightly to cheer her up.

"Are you okay, Yuuki?" he asked.

Yuuki turns her head to him and gives him a warm smile to reassure him, "Don't worry about me. I'm okay." she says. But Takashi knew that she was bothered as much as Takashi was. Deciding to just let it go, Takashi lets go of Yuuki and follows behind Zero, pulling out the Guardian armband and slipping it on his arm. Doing so, he eyes the palm of his hand. It was the least of his concern, but it sturk him very curious. He didn't even know how he burned his hand, let alone how it healed so fast.

Before he could let his overactive imagination cloud his judgment, Takashi shakes this feeling off and hurries to the Moon dorm, ready to start tonight's patrol without the enthusiasm.

* * *

**I'll admit. The "coming out of the closet" line came from the anime "Shin-chan". I love that anime:) Have any questions? Let me know. And stay tune for another Vampire Knight fanfic that I'll be publishing after the weekend. Have a great one.**


	22. Fears Manifest

**I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. Hopefully, this long chapter will satisfy you :) And Vampirereader 99, for what you wanted for your OC, I can do. I'm sorry I got your hopes up last time. Hope you like this as I had to re write this chapter numerous times X( Oh! I just remembered that I never did a disclaimer. I own nothing, except OC. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

With another day of listening to the shrieks and giggles of the star struck girls, Takashi gently rubs both of his temples with a frustrated expression painted on his face. Nonetheless, he kindly tries to push back a raging group closing in on the Night class. Hanabusa out of the group was the only one egging the girls on, causing them to go love crazy and make the Prefect duties more troublesome. How badly Takashi wanted to sew his mouth shut.

Holding back the group from behind, Takashi watched the Night class students pass by one by one, almost feeling envious of how good they had it. Looking on the expressions on each of their faces, especially Kaname Kuran, most seemed like they didn't have a care in the world.

Closer and closer the Day class girls kept pushing him towards the Night class, Takashi loses the last ounce of his tolerance and puts more force into his pushes and shoves; too annoyed and in pain to care about the whining from the girls.

"Takashi, stop! You're being so mean!" Some girls yelled in a whiny tone.

"Yeah, you don't have to be so pushy!"

"Quit being such a jerk!"

Takashi takes in a deep breath. His face becomes beet red. "Take one good look at my FUCKING face! Does it look like I care!? I'm in no goddamn mood for any of your bullshit!" he screams, intensifying his massive headache but he didn't care.

The girls, quivering from the heighten tone in his voice, quickly scattered away from him shrieking as they ran back to their dorms. They never seen Takashi so angry before. Usually he's so kind and polite. But they didn't know that he was in constant pain, from the migraines to the dizziness and his literally achy heart, that caused him to snap most of the time. Most days he had to force himself to be his usual self, but it was easier to vent. And it didn't make him too popular when he did.

Shooing away more fangirls, Yuuki and Zero sweatdrops as they watch Takashi breathe in and out exhaustedly. Yuuki was the first and only one to walk away from the fangirls, and didn't hesitate to be at the youth's side. Seeing the amount of sweat dripping from his forehead and how red his face was, she worried he would faint again.

Yuuki places a comforting hand on his arm, making Takashi flinch in surprise. "Takashi, are you all right?" she asks.

Takashi face softens seeing the worried look from his sister and nods.

"Don't worry about me, Yuuki. I'm fine. I'm just getting annoyed by their... sexual frustration." Takashi says with puckered lips.

Yuuki chuckles. "Well, try not to push yourself too hard, Takashi-chan. And remember to tell me or Zero if you start feeling sick again."

Annoyed, but understanding, Takashi pats Yuuki on the back and smiles gently at her. Luckily, with both Zero and Takashi, mostly Zero, screaming at the Day class girls, most have run away in fear and back to their dorms safe and sound. And now, standing in the vacant pathway, Takashi fiddled with her thumbs feeling guilty at yelling at them. Hopefully they won't hold a grudge; after all, it's just a job.

_~x~_

Watching the sky turn darker by the second, Takashi sits on the edge of the balcony, rocking his feet back and forth, with his two other siblings standing around the balcony, looking over the edges. As both Yuuki and Zero scanned the grounds to check if any Day class girls were sneaking around the yard, Takashi sat with a blank expression, not paying attention if there were any intruders. He had a lot on his mind. Mostly about Keiichi. What his friend was saying in his sleep started to tear at the walls of his heart.

Whatever happened to him must have been awful, though Keiichi wouldn't tell him despite being as close as they are. The fact Keiichi only speaks to him and no others, and that he smiles when Takashi does is evidence enough. But apparently, it wasn't.

In his head, he looked up at the stars and started to connect each shining jewel with an imaginary line. Both he and Yuuki used to make their own constellations when they were younger, laying their backs onto the cool grass as they traced the stars with their fingers. Takashi's favorite thing about it was naming them. Some he gave were, of course, ridiculous. Kaname joined them one time and even Zero, and allowing his mind to drift off into memory lane made him darken his blank expression. He missed those times... A time he didn't have to constantly worry about his health. A time he didn't feel constant hate and annoyance.

Sensing eyes staring at him from his back, Takashi twist his head to both Zero and Yuuki, who were staring at him with concerned eyes; Yuuki mostly.

"What's wrong, Takashi-chan? You seem to be out of it tonight." Yuuki asks.

Takashi smiles, twisting his body around to face them and standing to his feet.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just thinking about stuff." he says. Trace away from Yuuki to Zero, Takashi felt awkward from Zero's silence, he who stood with his hands in his pockets and an expression on his face that could melt metal. It was hard to tell what was going on in his mind. The two, Takashi and Yuuki, have never seen him smile or even laugh. They could joke once in a great while, but the nearly permanent anger on his face was a problem. A perfectly understandable one, though.

"So, Zero...?" Takashi says trying to start a conversation with him, but Zero just stares back with un-amusment, leaving an awkward pause between them before he spoke.

"...What?"

Takashi fiddles with his thumbs behind his back as he sways back and forth. "Um... Nice night. Isn't it?"

Zero shrugs. "I guess..."

Takashi gives a soft sigh of disappointment, turning away from Zero to look back at windows of the school. And from there, he saw the Pureblood Kaname, reading his book attentively as the other vampire, Ruka, stood near his side. Watching them, Takashi's eyebrows bend slightly in anger.

Memories of that night four years ago began to flow in his mind repeatedly, causing his stomach to churn. He did promise Yuuki to not hate him, but there was no way he could ever bring himself to like him again. Especially that girl Ruka that always follows behind Kaname like a lap dog. Ruka never gave Takashi any grief, but he still despised her. It was obvious that she had a crush on Kaname, even if he didn't see the sickening thing those years ago. But it annoyed him, because it was also obvious that he had no interest in her.

Yet, she continues to throw herself at him like the fangirls try to do.

Words popped in Takashi's head when he looked at her, and none of them very friendly words either.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Yuuki staring at the handsome vampire with faint blush on her cheeks. Takashi grins evilly at her, for he had an idea. Quietly, Takashi sneaks from behind her and leans in closer to her ear.

"Oh, my dear Yuuki. I love how beautiful you look under the moonlight." Takashi whispers in her ear, trying to sound like Kaname.. Even as Yuuki jolts away from him, sweatdropping and blushing from being caught, he continues. "Your beauty is like the rose of night. Like a prick upon the thorn-"

"Shut up! You big jerk!" she shrieks, chasing Takashi across the balcony with a fist. Chasing him to the end of the balcony, Yuuki raises her clenched fist in the air to punch him. Takashi grabs the fist as she charges at him, laughing uncontrollably seeing how red her face was.

"Oh, come on. You set me up for that one. You couldn't have expected me to ignore it." Takashi says in between laughter as he tries to hold her back.

"Just because you can, doesn't mean you should, you jerk!"

"Hey, you were the one staring at Kaname like you were."

Yuuki pulls her fist away from him and clasps her fist to her sides, blushes furiously in anger and embarrassment. "I-I wasn't just looking at Kaname! Quit acting like you know everything!" she exclaims as she stomps her feet.

Takashi smiles at her, giving one tap on her forehead as he walks away from her. Her anger boiled, but her face softened. If it was anybody besides Takashi who teased her, she'd hold a grudge.

Takashi looks from one direction to the next as he leans over the balcony, scanning for any Day class girls. None were in sight. For once, it was a peaceful night.

"Hm. No Day class girls are out and about, and the Night class isn't causing any trouble. Everything is going well, don't you think?" Takashi says as he turns to Zero. But upon seeing the expression on the hunter's face, he regretting directing the question towards him.

"You don't really believe that, do you? That the Day and Night class are on good terms?" Zero growls silently to the two guardians. Both their faces darken.

Takashi didn't know what to say. He too has his doubts, but he didn't want to agree with him. For Yuuki's sake. Before he could answer, Yuuki says. "Well, of course we do. It's my hope... that humans and vampires will get along one day."

Takashi nods. "Yes. But everything just needs to take babysteps. We can't expect things to change over night. We have to work for Dad's dream of human-vampire co-existance." he says, placing a comforting hand on Zero's shoulder. "I do understand your concerns, Zero-chan. Vampires are dangerous, but not all are evil like you want to believe. You have to at least give it a try."

Zero glares daggers at Takashi and rips his shoulder away from his grasp. Takashi's face darkens more. "Believe what you want, Takashi." he hisses. "You, Yuuki, and the Headmaster may believe that the Night class is on his side. That they're good vampires. But I don't believe it; not for a second..."

Seeing the sadden face on Yuuki, Takashi quickly refutes. "Zero, you won't know if you don't give it a chance."

Ignoring Takashi's comment, Zero wraps his hand around the band on his arm. His face twists in hate. "I agreed to become a Guardian for one reason: Someday, I will find the most effective way... to destroy those beast in human form."

"Zero, don't talk like-"

Zero interrupts Takashi's plea.

"I'm going inside." he mutters as he walks away from the two to patrol inside. Takashi sighs tiredly once Zero was out of sight.

Both Takashi and Yuuki glance at each others hurt expressions, and they knew what the other was thinking. Zero has been nurturing his hate for vampires for these four years now. Each day, the hate worsens. Little by little, though, they have been getting closer. But Zero will right away place the walls around his heart up, and won't let the healing process start.

Takashi hated the look in his eyes. There was such sadness and anger behind those lavender eyes of his, and he hated the thought that he couldn't do nothing to soothe his sorrow. Often, he would feel his heart ache when he thinks of the pain Zero is still going through. Zero was the closest thing to a brother he has ever had. Takashi wanted so desperately to help him, but Zero just pushes him away.

What could be done to heal him?

Takashi forces a smile to ease the tension they felt, standing beside Yuuki and wrapping his one arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay, Yuuki-chan?"

Yuuki looks up at Takashi with her usual goofy smile and says. "Yeah. I'm okay. Don't worry about me." The force in Takashi's smile lessens. One look at the innocent smile Yuuki gave, a natural smile came instead of a forced one. But he knew, that Yuuki was giving a forced smile like he was. As much as he sympathized with Zero, he hated when he crushed Yuuki's hopes. No matter what he said to him, nothing could change his mind; he will forever hate vampires.

With a firm pat on her shoulder, Takashi lets go of her and moves away to the other end of the balcony. "Good. Well, I'm going to patrol the lower levels." Takashi says as he leaps onto the stone rail. The black haired youth turns his head to Yuuki and salutes to her with his two fingers. "See ya at dawn." he said in a cheery perk tone. On cue, he jumps off, clutching onto a tree branch and then landing safely on the ground.

Before taking more than a few steps, Takashi senses eyes staring at him, to which he turned and looked up at the balcony. Yuuki watched Takashi with a sadden smile, and he knew when he left, her face would darken. Knowing she would, Takashi smiles brightly at her and gently waves back at her. Yuuki's smile loses the sadness and waves back. Takashi lets his arm fall to his side, turning a heel and reluctantly walked away out of sight from the trees.

Yuuki sighs as he does. "...Thanks, Taka-niisan."

_~x~_

Even with this throbbing headache, Takashi felt some comfort as he walked with his hand gently grazing amongst the soft coolness of the leaves. At the corner of his eye, he caught a few lightbugs, trailing through the air creating light in their path. He stops a moment to be in a trance, watching how beautiful they were as they fly and continue to produce dim green light. A gentle smile graces his face as he reaches up with both of his hands and captures the insect. With the insect trapped in his hands, Takashi brings his hands closer to his chest, lightly opening his hands to reveal the bug. The insect made no attempts to escape, it only walked up his right palm to the tip of his index finger. Takashi raises said hand and lifts the finger that the insect rested on. Though he couldn't tell, it seemed he and the firefly were locking eye to eye. Takashi chuckled to himself at the thought.

The dim lights flickered between a period of pauses, the simple lights felt enchanting and relaxing in a way. The firefly departs after what seemed like a long time that the two stared at each other, flying off towards the heights of the trees. Takashi was tempted to wave at the insect, but held himself from doing so. It would be childish, he thought, to do something like that; add that it would embarrass him to death if anyone saw him.

He stood and stared in the direction the insect, letting his body relax as if it was in a trance. Though he couldn't see the light of the insect, he stood blankly in the dark till he lets out an exhausted sigh. Takashi found a spot to sit at the base of a tree trunk, brushing down the hem of his school coat as he places himself down and lays against the trunk.

Takashi brings his left knee to his chest, resting his chin on his knee and wrapped his arms around said leg. Takashi shifts himself a bit before he found comfort in his position.

Takashi lets out another soft sigh. "Zero... do you really have to say such things in front of Yuuki? Especially to me?" he says thinking aloud. "I feel selfish for thinking that way, but I also know he seen more cruel things than I..."

Takashi twist his head and replaces his spot on his knee with his cheek. "Compared to what Yuuki and I saw... It doesn't even bother me, but at the same time it does. Because of Yuuki. That girl... she idolizes him, loves him. And yet, for her to witness that... It's too cruel. Even when she smiles at him so warmly, I know she must be hurting, but bringing it up won't help."

Takashi gave no thought on himself. Just like Yuuki, he was introduced to vampires in a terrifying way. His first meeting with Kaname was his first interaction with vampire, but his first-hand account on vampire blood lust was Ayame. The girl was dealing with a difficult situation, and was obviously suffering because of it. His mind began to travel to memory lane, and when he remembered when she came to him and cried because she was scared her family would kill her for what she couldn't control, he could feel his heart break in two.

And it made him second guess his positive outlook on vampires.

Ayame and Zero were clear examples of how cruel and arrogant vampires could really be. But to meet such good ones, too - Ayame, Kento, Akatsuki, Takuma, even Kaname - it messed with the logic that most people who were aware of their existence have engraved in their thoughts. It was for sure a debatable topic, not with Zero, though

Takashi's body began to succumb to comfort. He tried to keep his eyes open, but exhaustion began to claim them.

"What... can I... do to... help them both...?" His eyes close for a moment, promising to only rest his eyes for a second.

_"Filthy...!"_

Takashi eyes shot open instantly upon an unknown voice reached into his ears. He surprisingly exclaims, quickly sitting up from his seat. Even before he could question, his eyes widened in shock.

Everything around him began to rot away; literally. The leaves of the trees were turning to ashes as if they were burning away. The grass under his feet began to turn brown and twisted. The brown on the bark of the trees was turning into the colors of grey. Takashi cringes his nose upon inhaling the air, instinctively covering his nostril from the death reaching his sense. The scent reeked of rotten, dead flesh. Most likely from the dying nature around him, but that wouldn't make sense.

The air around him was turning cold and brittle.

Takashi wraps his arms around his body as he encourages himself to stand.

"What in the hell...? What's happening?" his voice trembled and cracked. On cue, dismembered whispers attack the young youth with cruel taunts.

_"Filthy..."_

_"Don't look at him! He'll make you dirty."_

_"Filth like you should die!"_

Suddenly, a burning pain ran itself from Takashi's brain, spreading itself to the rest of his body. Takashi wraps his hands on his head, groaning loudly in pain. This pain, he recognized. The same pain that, "that man" inflicted on him.

The pain continued to inflict, but Takashi gave to courage, wrapping his arms around his body again.

"Where... Where am I? Am I... dead?" Takashi's voices begins to break. "No... No. This has to be another dream. I... I have to wake up. Please, wake up!"

He presses himself to walk, shivering and shedding silent tears through an aimless destination. All he knew was, anywhere was better than here. Yet, as he forced himself to walk, everything seemed to be on a timeloop; everything looked the same no matter how long he walked. His feet ached as if he had walked for miles. His throat was dryer than evermore and his stomach ached badly from starvation. Continuing on, nonetheless, Takashi stops abruptly in his tracks to what he saw in his sights.

In his path, a group of children surrounded around someone or something. Their faces painted a sadistic joy on their expression. Some were laughing, pointing their small fingers down at the ground while others were throwing punches and kicks on whatever they were surrounding. Their voices, Takashi recognized. They were the whispers that were in his ears. And just like them, they were throwing curse words and names down on their victim. Strangely, as Takashi walked closer to see what was happening, none of them -the ones that could see the teenager clearly- paid no heed. They were more focused on what they were attacking.

"Filthy brat!"

"Disgusting parasite!"

"You're nothing but dirt!"

With each name, what they were harassing began to whimper and cry more loudly. Takashi gasps as he approaches close enough to see who the children were attacking: Surrounded, a boy around the age of six was their victim. But what surprised him the most besides seeing the cruelty to a child this young... was that he knew who it was. The boy had relaxed, jagged, golden brown hair that was coated with wet mud. He worn a black vest over a long sleeve white button up that was torn and tattered, likely from the beatings. The silver in the child's eyes were barely visible due to the blood and mud that caked his face. The visible skin on his body was discolored with colors of black and purple bruises and oozing cuts, he cried out in pain as the bullies continue to lash their fists and feet in the same spots over again. Despite being disfigured with bruises and swollen bumps, he recognized him.

It was the same child that appeared in his dreams the night Kaname took him home from the hospital.

The same one that resembled him.

"Please, stop! Sto-!" The boy's cries interrupt with a kick to his face.

Takashi's parental instincts instantly took over. His expression losing its fright and bending in anger, Takashi rushes behind one of the children and extends his hand out to yank the child away. But when he did, his hand phased right through the bully.

"What the hell...?"

Takashi tries again to grab the child, but his hand again went right through him like a ghost. Even though it was evidently futile, Takashi continues to swish-swash his fist through the hologram-like children, trying all his might to stop them. With one last lash at one of them, Takashi exclaims in frustration, clenching his fist in disgust and anger. Whatever was happening, it was inexcusable. He couldn't stand idle as he saw a helpless child be abused by his peers. But he couldn't help.

With no other way to help, Takashi closes his eyes tightly, turning his gaze away from the horrendous sight. This was likely just another dream, he thought. But the cries of help from the battered child and the sickening laughter clawed at the walls of his heart, but he didn't know what to do. Once again, his mind was tormenting him with images that he doesn't want to see. Forcing him to watch cruel things, again.

What felt like hours, the laughter of the children suddenly died.

Takashi opens his eyes and draws his attention to the group in front. The children all had scared expressions on their faces and were whispering scared murmurs to one another. They slowly, but reluctantly back away from the battered child on the ground as they turned to their leader. One child, a rather fat, slothery one, was laying on the ground, holding his head that was covered in blood as he screamed in pain. The mirror image, as well as Takashi were staring the downed child in confusion.

Then, the group of children turned from their leader to the one that took him and the mirror image follow along. Just a few feet away, they saw a boy, with trembling clenched fists in indignation. The boy was around the same age, but was rather taller than the rest of the group. The boy's eyes were a deep ocean blue color, and his messy black hair rested just over his forehead. The boy's hands and face was covered with bandaids and his right eye was covered with a medical eye patch.

The boy's face was becoming beet red as his temper roused. He raises his trembling hand and points to the group with a large inhale to yell.

"Hurts, don't it!? Now I suggest you go away! And if any of you touch him again, I'll do more than throw a rock at you! You can count on it!"

The angered boy walks towards the fat child, who had risen himself from the ground and was now on his knees. The boy kneels down and places his hand on the wound he caused, digging his palm vigorously into the gash. The fat child painfully, and loudly exclaims, pushing away the bandaged boy as he stands to his feet. Holding his hands on his bloodied head, the fat child burns him with a hateful glare.

"Oww! That hurt! Why did you do that!?"

The boy scoffs, placing a hand on his hip proudly. "Oh, shut up. It's barely a flesh wound."

"You hit me with a rock, you filthy hunter! You could have killed me!"

The bandaged boy smirks evilly at him. "Death is the best cure for idiots like you..."

The fat child switches his hateful glare to the battered child on the ground and back at his defender. He steps away from him and spits at his feet.

"Why don't you just become a bloodthirsty husk like your parents and die!" The boy's eye widened, his gut twisted in anger. The boy reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a silver coated gun. His expression clearly revealing his anger, he points the barrel of the gun at the fat child and places his finger on the trigger.

The fat child screams in terror, twisting around and running as fast away from him as he could. The other children didn't hesitate to do the same.

As the children ran out of sight, the boy leans back with a victorious and hearty laugh. "Ha! Guess the fat noble brat is fit enough to run away from a fight!"

The boy turns back to the battered child on the ground. The anger in his eyes quickly turned to pity. He puts the gun back into his pocket and kneels down the battered boy's height. The bandaged boy takes a white cloth from his pocket and begins to dab at the blood oozing cuts on his face. He was careful to be gentle as the boy flinched with each touch of the cloth.

"Why didn't you fight back, Takashi-san? I know you're stronger than that entire lot..." the bandaged boy asks. Takashi gasps in shock when he realizes the boy is referring to the one on the ground. So... the fact that they resemble each other wasn't just a coincidence. All this must be a fragment of his lost memories... But, Takashi is a common name, though. Yet, what was happening before his eyes seemed real, but was also... very familiar.

The wheat haired boy lowers his head in shame, to look away from the strong gaze of his protector.

"D-Don't... Don't be nice to me." The boy replies with trembling in his voice. "I... I don't deserve kindness from anyone. I'm a curse... a nobody. Something that wasn't suppose to be born... Everyone hates me... I wish I was dead."

The boy finally allowed the tears he held in for so long to fall from his eyes to the ground. The boy covers his face with his mud-covered hands and begins to sob heavily. The boy tried to turn away from his defender, but he had a firm grip on his arms.

"Don't say that, Takashi-san." The bandaged boy exclaims, trying to hide the tremor in his voice. "We may not be able to choose to be born, but we can choose what kind of person we can be. You have chosen already, and I know you'll be determined to stay that way. Don't let brats like them make you think different."

The wheat haired boy, as the words hit home, slowly removes his shivering hands from his face and locks his silver eyes with his protector.

"Do... Do I make you sick, Keiichi-chan?"

"Of course not. Don't be stupid."

The boy wraps his hands around his body and shudders. "But... I'm different from other vampires... I'm a mon-"

"Stop it. I'm tired of hearing you refer to yourself as a "monster"." The boy interrupts the child. "You're my friend, the only one I have. And if anyone has a problem with it, then they can shove off."

The boy pushes himself up from his knees and extends his open hand to the wheat haired boy.

"Come on. Before your father finds out we're gone." The wheat haired boy was reluctant at first, but eventually took his hand into the hunter child's. The bandaged boy pulls him to his feet and lightly tightens his grip on the boy's hand, smiling warmly at him as he pulls him with him.

The wheat-haired boy stares at his protector with a dazed stare. Then, a gentle smile graced his face as he pulls himself closer to the black haired boy. He was surprised, but the hunter child quickly adjusted and allows him to walk closer to his side. Takashi watched as the two children seemingly dissipate into light.

_~x~_

Takashi shrieks, his eyes shooting open on cue. The youth jolted off the trunk and reached his open hand to the air, as if he could take hold of it. Takashi, in a daze, breathes with tremble, wiping away the sweat that formed on his forehead with his trembling hand.

"S-So... It was just a dream..."

He rests his head into his open palm and sighs tiredly. Shutting his eyes for a moment, then opening them as he lifts his head from his hand, to observe his surroundings. To his relief, the grass and the trees were their normal colors. The peppermint, night air returned and no longer appeared to be gray.

Allowing a small smile to grace his face in relief, Takashi shook off the numb discomfort in his bottom as he pushes himself, brushing off some stray grass and dirt.

"Such a vivid dream..." he spoke softly, clasping his hands to his chest. He could feel his heartbeat behind his chest continue to beat furiously. "Nothing like the other dreams I've had. They also involve... him." He choked back before he said, "him."

Suddenly, Takashi heard the sound of a twig snap off in the distance. Instinctively, Takashi quickly reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his hilt blade, ejecting the blade and held the tip of it at his unknown person. To his surprise, and relief, he relaxed seeing the apathetic face that belong to someone with silver hair.

"Oh! Zero, it's you." Takashi exclaims sheepishly, pulling the blade away and slipping it back into the hilt. After he drops the hilt back in his coat pocket, Zero almost seemed to smirk.

"At least I know you can be alert, Takashi." he said.

Takashi crosses his arms and turns away from him like a angered child. "You say that like I'm not... You big jerk." He whispered his insult as for him not to hear, but he did. Zero remained unfazed.

"No... but I'd expect you to try to be friends with your target first." he said sarcastically.

"You say that like it's a really bad thing." Takashi glares.

Zero sweatdrops. "It is, you doofus."

"Anyways..." Zero says. "I came by to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"Hm?" Takashi cutely places his hand on his forehead, giving Zero a small smile and a thumbs up upon feeling how cool his forehead was. "No fever. I'm perfectly fine, Zero-chan. So no need to worry."

Zero stares at Takashi with a questioning raised eyebrow, sighing and brushing aside his fringes. "You're worse than Yuuki, Takashi. If you're not telling the truth-"

"Hey, I am. You don't believe me?" Takashi interrupts.

"No. But like I said: You're worse than Yuuki. You hide your problems. But I'll believe you if you say you feel fine." After he finished, Takashi mentally sighed to himself in relief. He didn't want to tell Zero that his head still hurt a little. A small headache, he could deal with. This was lucky for him to only deal with a headache for the night, but even with a small headache Zero would still force him to go back to the dorms. He remembered Yuuki argued with the headmaster numerous times for making Takashi become a Prefect, because of his condition. But Takashi took his side when he said it was necessary; but that's an understatement as his excuse was: "I would never leave my dearly son out of a task that is SO important as this~!"

"Since you're here, want to patrol the grounds together?" Takashi asks with an intentional puppy look. However, Zero shook his head and turned to walk away.

"No, I want to be alone tonight." he says. Takashi could here nothing but pure venom in his tone.

"But why? We haven't hung out together in a while-"

"I said, no, Takashi! Don't press the issue."

"Z-Zero? What's the matter?" Takashi asks with slight annoyance, but he makes it obvious in his voice of his concern. However, Zero doesn't answer. Takashi continues with Zero's back turned to him. "... Look, I haven't said anything, and tell me if I'm wrong. But lately, it seems you are just distancing yourself away from me and Yuuki. Am I right...?"

Zero turns his head to him, looking at Takashi in the corner of his eye, who stood with his hands clasped behind his back. "Look, it's nothing..."

"Really..." Takashi sarcastically says, placing both of his hands on his hips. "Like I'm suppose to believe you? You're just as bad -if not, worse- than me or Yuuki when it comes to hiding something that bothers you."

Zero starts to walk away before Takashi could continue.

"H-Hey-"

"It's not your concern, so don't ask."

Takashi watched Zero's retreating form, clenching his hands in frustration.

"But... it is." he sadly says as he releases his fist. Sighing and rubbing the back of his head as he turns and walks to some random location, Takashi raises an eyebrow when a strange scent reached his nostrils. He wasn't sure what it was, it had a metallic smell to it but he somehow knew -or felt- it wasn't coming from any kind of metal. Takashi inhales the scent in more, and doing so suddenly made his stomach queasy.

"What the-?"

Before he could finish, Takashi exclaims when he suddenly felt someone grab hold of his forearm. "Takashi! Come with me!" Takashi saw the silver hair of the hunter only before he found himself being dragged behind him.

"Zero, wait! What's wrong!?"

"Just hurry!"

Zero lets go of Takashi's arm, and the youth keeps pace with him. He didn't know what made Zero so worked up, but hearing the worry in his voice, he didn't bother to question and continued to follow the hunter. As they ran, Takashi saw a group of people just a few feet away from them. He saw Yuuki, in Aido's grasp, along with Kain, who pretended to act like nothing was happening. Feeling his parental instinct kick in, Takashi feels adrenaline flow in his veins as he pulls out his hilt and ejects the blade.

Takashi rushed up to Aido, pressing the tip of the blade against his neck. Zero had pulled Yuuki out of Aido's grasp and held his vampire hunter's gun, pointing the barrel of the gun at the blonde vampire with his finger on the trigger.

"Sucking blood in school grounds is strictly forbidden, Aido-sempai." Zero said in a low but warning tone but the vampire only raised an eyebrow in indifference. "Have you gone mad from the smell of blood, vampire?"

"But I... already tasted her." Aido smirks, licking his lips. Takashi tried so hard to hold himself back before he could slice the vampire in 8 different ways.

"You bastard..." Takashi hisses. His hand trembled angrily as tighten his grip on the handle "If you ever touch her again, I'll-"

"You'll do what, girly boy?" Aido mocks. "A sissy like you couldn't hurt a fly-"

Suddenly, a gunshot rang, causing Takashi to jolt away from the blonde vampire and to turn his attention to the hunter, afraid he would get in the line of the shot.

"What are you doing!? You can't shot him, you idiot!" Yuuki yells, who was the one who redirected the shot that Zero fired, pointing Zero's pistol in the air. Just inches above Aido's head was a glowing purple crest, and it slowly began to dissipate. Takashi turned and saw Aido shaking from head to toe in fear, sweatdropping from almost being shot.

"Teaches you to not think with your dick, dipshit." Takashi mocks with a sarcastic smirk and a hand on his hip. Aido, however, was too much in shock to fire back with a comeback. Out of the corner of Takashi's eye, he saw a familiar brown-haired man come up from behind Aido.

"Oh, Kaname-senpai..." Takashi exclaims quietly.

"Yes, good evening, Takashi." Kaname greets with a tone that hinted anger, but not at the Guardian. "I must ask you and Kiryuu to please put away your weapons. I'm afraid they are very threatening to us."

"Oh! Sorry." Takashi gives Kaname an acknowledging nod after he slips his blade into the hilt. Zero kept his gun aimed at the vampires. Kaname grabs Aido from the back of his collar forcefully, causing Aido's face to become more pale than usual. This making Takashi mocking laugh in his head. Knowing Kaname, he knows Aido will recieve a harsh punishment; a hard slap, hopefully.

Takashi hurried to Yuuki's side, gently taking the hand that Aido had bitten and clasped it in the warmth of his hands. "Yuuki, are you hurt?" Takashi asked kindly. Yuuki sheepishly smiles up at him and shakes her head.

"I'm all right. It was only a bite." Yuuki said so carefree, and that annoyed him. Takashi raises her hand and twist her hand to see her palm. Seeing a punctured hole in her skin, Takashi glares daggers at Aido, Aido didn't feel threaten, though.

"I will take these fools to the headmaster for their punishment. Is that all right, Takashi? Zero?" Kaname asks to said person. His gaze stays on Takashi, who held Yuuki's cold trembling hand tightly. Takashi nods.

"I'm okay with it. What about you, Zero-chan?" Takashi asks while his gaze was turned to said hunter. Zero reluctantly withdrew his gun from the vampires and placed it back in it's coat.

"Just get them out of my sight." he hisses.

"Now, then. These two who fainted..." Kaname says. Takashi raised an eyebrow in question before turning his gaze to where they were all looking and he gave a sigh. Two girls of the Day Class were passed out on the ground, leading Takashi to believe Aido was idiot enough to reveal his true identity to them. "I'll erase tonight's memories and take them to the headmaster's office. Is that okay?" he continued, directing it towards Yuuki.

"O-Oh! Yes, thank you." Yuuki sheepishly says with a faint blush.

"I'm sorry he scared you...Yuuki. That was wrong of him. I hope it didn't bring back any terrible memories." Kaname gave her an apologetic yet sad look but she just smiled at him. Takashi saw this, and seemed to feel guilty and curious seeing it. Curious as to why he seemed to be regretful. Strangely, the smell of that metallic scent was still stuck in his range of scent, and it was beginning to make him feel sick. Yuuki saw out of the corner of her eye the pained expression he was trying to hide. But before she could have said anything, Takashi releases Yuuki's hand and bows to Kaname.

"Thank you, Kaname-senpai. We'll be going now." He said quickly, gently taking Yuuki's hand and taking her along with him, not bothering to await a response from Kaname. He was feeling too sick to wait.

"T-Takashi! Wait-" Yuuki stammers as she trails behind him, with Zero walking next to Takashi with a face so stern.

_~x~_

Takashi walked down the corridor of the Headmaster's house, heading to the bathroom to wash his hair. The dorm bathrooms closed at dusk, so the headmasters was the only that he could use. Wearing his black long-sleeved shirt and in his black pajama pants, Takashi arrives at the wooden door of the bathroom but stopped when he saw light coming from under the door and the sound of a blow dryer at high power.

Knowing his sister was in there, Takashi, nonetheless, open the door and walks in. He is greeted by a surprised Yuuki, who stared daggers at him as he closed the door behind him.

"You know, gentlemen knock before they enter an occupied room." Yuuki glares.

Takashi rolls his eyes. "You're practically my sister, Yuuki. It's not like I'm going to do something inappropriate."

"Hmph, still doesn't mean you can barge in."

Takashi ignores her comment as he grabs a towel hanging from the counter and turned on the faucet, dipping his head into the warm running water and rubbing his head vigorously. Yuuki, after glaring at him, gives in and pays no heed to him and continues to blow dry her hair. Takashi turns off the faucet after wetting his hair for a few, pulling out his dripping wet hair and rubbing it dry with the towel around his neck.

But, before he totally dries his hair, Takashi looked at Yuuki evilly with a small smirk on his face, as she was not paying attention to him. Takashi then shakes his wet hair like a dog, sending water droplets to attack Yuuki, to which she responded with a surprised shriek and a death glare at him.

"You big jerk!" Yuuki grabs the closes thing in her range - a bottle of lotion - and threw directly at him, but missed.

"Ha! Missed!' Takashi mocks, gently pocking Yuuki's cheek in victory. Yuuki glares daggers at him and slaps his hand away.

"You're really looking for a slap, aren't you?" she growls.

"All right, I'm sorry." Takashi says with slight sarcasm. Yuuki "Hmph's" as she turns away and looked back in the mirror. However, a slight smile graces her lips. Takashi dries his hair and sets the towel back down on the counter.

"So, how's your hand, Yuuki? Finally stop bleeding?" Takashi asks, looking down at her.

"Hm? Yes, it did a while ago." Yuuki looked up at him, but then raises an eyebrow. Takashi confusingly cocks his head.

"Huh? What is it?" he asked. Yuuki leans closer to inspect his face. What Yuuki was curious about was his eyes. In the iris of his right eye, there was a different color in the green of his eye. Though it was on the bottom right corner of the iris and small, in the light it became noticeable.

"Takashi, what happen to your eye?" Yuuki asks.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Takashi turns and leans closer into the mirror. Takashi held himself from gasping in shock or exclaim when he saw what Yuuki was referring to. The green of his eye was discolored, and a brighter color was dominating a small area of his iris. It appeared to be the color of silver. Takashi places the tip of his finger under his eye and pulls down the skin under the eye as he leans closer into the mirror

"My eye... looks different. It never did this before." Takashi worries.

"Think you should tell the headmaster about it?" Yuuki says with a worried tone. However, Takashi masks his worry and smiles gently at Yuuki.

"No. I don't think it's anything to worry about. It's just eye color."

"But I think you still should. It could mean something worse than usual."

Takashi waves his hand dismissively. "It's fine, Yuuki. I'll tell him later, but it's nothing to get worked up about. Besides, if I don't tell him, you will."

"When it comes to your health, Takashi, of course I will."

Takashi grins brightly and hugs Yuuki around her head. "Aww, I'm so lucky to have a loving sister like you." he jokingly coos as he sways side to side.

"Of course you are. You'd be lost without me."

"Mm-hm, that's my line, sister."

After another hug goodnight, Takashi reaches for the doorknob but was beat by someone else who was entering. Zero, with a towel on his shoulder, comes in likely for the same reason that Takashi did.

Takashi smiles up at the hunter. "Oh, hey, Zero-chan." he says as he steps out of the way and leaves the bathroom. As he leaves, he looks back and saw the glaring face of Yuuki, she most likely annoyed that she is without privacy. He chuckled to the thought of that.

As he walked back to his dorm, Takashi reaches his hand to his closed eye that had the discoloration and pondered worriedly. His dream that he experienced was the reason for this worry. The dream was so real, and seemed so familiar. The boy was him, at least that's what his gut was telling him. But none of it made sense.

And the black haired boy... was named Keiichi.

If it was a memory, then...


End file.
